


Countdown to Combustion

by bkhchica



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkhchica/pseuds/bkhchica
Summary: After a girls' night in, and drunken truth or dare, Bella goes on three blind dates. She unwinds after each one at her favorite piano bar, where she pours her heart out to bartender, Eddie. He listens and decides she needs dating lessons. Embarrassment, hilarity, and UST all combine in this Countdown to Combustion!-AH
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 9





	1. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hello! *waves* I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a little funny, a lot of UST, and classic Bella. Yes- she's your typical klutz, so please don't be mad at me over all her accidents- they are part of what makes the story.

Thank you to beta ladies, the lovely ninmesarra and prettyflour, ya'll are awesome! And my friend and pre-reader, samrosey!

And here we go!

~*C2C*~

It had been a long ass day at work. I really, really just wanted to go home and put my feet up. Maybe watch reruns of Friends. I needed a vacation. I needed to get away. That job was going to break me. I hated it. Editing textbooks? How much more boring could it get? I was ready to get my novel published. It was a freaking awesome novel. Rose and Alice both said so, and they love those sappy books that their mom, Esme, calls erotica. I'd only sent it to fifty different publishing companies; surely one of them would like it, right? But no, after two months, I had thirty letters saying that while they enjoyed the story, they didn't think it was right for their company. Well, woo-freaking-hoo. I was sick to death of editing other people's writing. It was a good job and paid the bills, but dang it, I really needed a vacation.

I'd been sitting for what seemed like a matter of mere minutes, but must have been over an hour. A knock sounded at the door. I shouted for them to go away but they persisted. Then I remembered my girls were coming over to party it up with me. They originally wanted to go clubbing, but I am much happier just staying here and having a drink. We needed dancing why? Oh yeah, that's right, I can't dance. The last time they tried to teach me, I broke Rose's toe, and squished Alice by falling on top of her. While it may have been the closest I'd been to a person in ages, I just couldn't feel that way about her. She was missing a vitally important part. A penis. Angela was coming tonight, too, and yes, she'd been in on the dance lessons. It was her foot I'd tripped over, scoring me a broken wrist when I tried to catch myself. Classic, graceless, and simply… me.

The girls were bringing the booze, I was supplying the snacks. I heard a key being inserted in the door so I went and opened the pantry and pulled out brownies, chips & dip, popcorn and bags of wrapped candy. It was Rose's turn to pick the movie, so she put in some horror flick that had me and Alice screaming and Angela was trying not to toss her cookies… er, brownies.

Rose finally got sick of our screaming hysterics and turned the movie off. I'd never been more relieved in my life. Alice, having already finished off a bottle of wine, almost by herself, decided it was time for truth or dare. I declared it was time for bed. They ignored my suggestion. Alice even went so far as to tell me that it was truth or dare or spin the bottle. I pointed out to her that we were all girls, and she giggled and said, "Well, Bella, you gotta get some action somehow." Someone remind me why I liked these girls? And just exactly how old were we?

My other girls just laughed. Bitches. They thought it was the greatest thing ever. Freaking traitors. I was not that pathetic, was I? Apparently I was. Angela informed me that I had to let go of Sam once and for all. Yeah, we'd dated all through college, but really, I shouldn't be pining after him a year later when he'd been the one that couldn't keep his stuff in his pants. That's right; he was constantly and repeatedly dipping his stick in someone else's fun dip. Why I couldn't get over him, no one would ever understand unless I told them- and I wasn't ready to tell them yet. They were just going to have to let. It. Go. I was done discussing him.

Rose went first, choosing truth. Alice asked her what the craziest sexual position she'd ever tried was. Rose's response sounded like something out of a porno. "Is that even possible?" I'd questioned. My girls all laughed. Even Angela and she was a virgin- unless she was keeping secrets… So what? I wasn't very experienced either; I can so think of worse things to be true! At least I wasn't a skank-ho that was dripping with disease like that Victoria girl we'd graduated with. Only last month, I heard she was in the slammer for prostitution. Why am I not surprised?

Rose asked Angela and she chose a dare. She really should have known better. Her dare involved us trekking to the nearest bus station and boobs. Yeah, you guessed it. Rose dared her to flash the elderly bus driver her bare chest. We all ran away, laughing like the drunken idiots we were. I did manage to say a quick prayer that he didn't have a heart attack. I'd seen him with his wife at my favorite cafe, and well, his wife's breasts hung to her knees. I was sure seeing them where they were supposed to be along with the rest of Angie's taut body would totally send him stroking out.

We finally got back to my house and settled in to play some more. Angela asked me and I said truth. Why I said truth, I'll never know. They wanted to know how long it had been since I'd had my kooka tapped. Seriously? Do people really talk like that? They were full of surprise when I told them it'd been nine months. Alice and Rose had never gone longer than a month without getting laid. And Rose only went without because Emmett had pissed her off royally, having told his mom she didn't want kids. What guy does that? Seriously?

After Alice had been dared to lick the frozen pole outside- so sue me, I was drunk and it was the best I could come up with that wouldn't get her arrested- it was back to me. Fantastic. I chose a dare this time. There was no way I was picking truth after answering their previous question? Plus, I was drunk- that's my story and I'm sticking to it. I was now going to be forced to allow each of them to set me up on a blind date. I should have went with what would get Al arrested…

I had the stuffing scared out of me by Angie screaming her excitement, "I have the perfect guy for you! His name is Eric Yorkie."

"That sounds like a dog!" Rose laughed.

Angela assured me, "He is sweet and has a great personality."

"That translates into fat and ugly," Rose explained. She was such a guy sometimes.

Alice thought that her friend Mikey would be 'the one.' I didn't know people still believed in crap like that. I rolled my eyes when she said he owned a big outdoors store. I hated being outside for long periods of time. I burned, but never tanned, and there was also the fact that I was a walking danger magnet. The girls tried to take me hiking one time, but we didn't even make a fourth of a mile up the mountain trail before I was rolling back down. I had waited at the trail head with my ever present copy of Wuthering Heights. Did she really think this guy was the one for me?

Rose wanted to set me up with her buddy Embry, who worked at the auto body shop with her. I sighed in resignation. I knew they were never going to let up. I may as well play along and when it didn't work out, who would care? Not me, that was for sure. And maybe, just maybe, it would buy me some time to convince them to back the hell off. I'd find my own relationship when I was damn good and ready.

They talked some more, and I refilled their wine glasses. The Moscato was my favorite, and I saved it for last, knowing they'd stop before me. I didn't plan on Alice demanding they all sleep at my house. So much for hogging my favorite drink. They made a list of things they thought I needed to do before I started my round of blind dates. I hated gifts and pampering, but I guess that's what was happening. They didn't know how to take no for an answer. It was really irritating. Rose was splurging for massages. Alice was paying for manicures and pedicures, and Angela was going to get us all facials. I was paying for haircuts. And apparently highlights.

And did I mention Alice was bound and determined to take me shopping? No amount of begging and pleading was going to get her to let go of that idea. "You guys! I have plenty of clothes! I don't need new ones for a date," I complained.

This led to a hike up the stairs to my bedroom and a bomb detonating in my closet. Alice of course being said bomb. My clothing was scattered all over my bedroom floor, the bed, the chair, and any other available surface in there. (It was going to take me hours to put it all back where it belonged. I'm apparently a little anal and must have them separated appropriately: by type and color; jeans, short sleeves, long sleeves, skirts… You get the drift.) When they had declared all of my clothes not fit for anything but work, I relented. It really was futile to fight with these girls. I just hoped they didn't break my bank.

Finally contented with my capitulation, they finally passed out on the front room floor. They'd all had way more to drink than I had. I picked up the snacks and took them to the kitchen, deciding it could wait until tomorrow, I left them on the counter. I picked up the Moscato and my laptop and went to my bedroom. I needed to check my bank account if we were shopping tomorrow. Next Saturday was spa day and then the dates would begin. I'm super excited about that- can you tell?

Relaxing with the fact that my balance was sitting pretty with a few hundred more than I remembered it having, and all my recent purchases/debits having cleared. I was just praying that Alice wouldn't demand stilettos or freakishly high heels. Ballet flats were more my speed. Although, to face facts, I could still manage to kill myself and three other people with my lack of equilibrium barefoot.

Sliding the computer to the floor, I cuddled close to my pillow to try and get a little sleep before the winos woke me up with their groanings of headaches and the nasty sounds of vomiting- they were all going to be so hung-over in the morning… I couldn't wait to stomp around and laugh loudly. They would kill me. Yeah, I was drunk too, but I was one of the lucky few people to never experience a hangover. Jealous? You should be!

My eyes closed finally and I drifted to dreams of Sam. I could hear his voice in my nightmares demanding I take care of it. Well, I really wanted to "take care of it." Unfortunately he wasn't giving me permission to kill the ho-bags he dallied with when I wasn't "putting out enough. It took everything I had in me not to castrate that Son of a bitch and make him eat it, but alas, being the daughter of the police chief, that was never a good idea. I'd be in jail for sure. And well, I wasn't cut out to be some freakishly large woman's bitch. That just couldn't happen. So, I buried those feelings and managed to trudge through life one day at a time. I just had to repeat my mantra, "Not all guys are pricks. Sam is one of a few. Sam is an ass. Sam is worse than an ass." And so on. I didn't want to be bitter. It wasn't worth it. My therapist said I couldn't let him have that kind of power over me. I needed to take the power back. With that memory, I decided to make the most of the blind dates I'd been suckered into. Everyone knows that Bella Swan doesn't back down from a dare. Ever.

~*C2C*~  
This story is complete. It will have 22 chapters and an epilogue. I plan to post them regularly! :)


	2. Relaxing?

Thanks to my beta girlies- Ninmesarra and Prettyflour! Thanks for putting my commas where they and telling me when a sentence is a run-on! ;) 

~*C2C*~

The pampering at the spa was awesome, once you get past feeling a little weirded out by having strangers rub my body. The massage was inevitably amazing and I had an appointment for another one next month. It was totally relaxing. I had really needed it.

The week had been horrible. Anything that could go wrong had. My supervisor hit on me and threatened to fire me if I turned him in. Thankfully my friend Aggie was just around the corner and overheard. I didn't have to turn him in, she did. That led to all of his work being dumped on me. He had deadlines for the next day and no work done. Thank God they'd given me an extension to get his transcripts finished. As much as I'd love the money that a promotion would bring in, I really hope they don't offer that to me. It would cut way too far into my time that I have to write. If that wasn't enough, I fell down the stairs in my townhouse and sprained my ankle. My car died and the mechanic had informed me it would be over a grand to replace the transmission, not to mention, the brakes went out too, so I couldn't get the dang car to stop and hit a parked vehicle. Thankfully, I wasn't going very fast, but yeah, that led to a ticket and a new paint job for the car I hit. Did I mention I had the worst luck ever? I was pretty much a magnet for anything dangerous.

I was really enjoying the pedicure that I was getting when an annoying voice interrupted my near sleeping state, "So Bella, are you excited for your date with Eric tomorrow night?"

I cracked an eye open at her, "Sure, Alice. You know I totally live for blind dates." I couldn't help the sarcasm that invaded my voice.

"Why would she be excited over a blind date with a dog?" Rose queried.

Angie's sigh sounded like it was pulled from her toes, it was so heavy. "Rose, he is not a dog. He's actually quite adorable. And he's really funny."

"Adorable and funny? I still say that's code for fat and ugly. It's like a guy saying that a girl has a great personality. Oh wait, you did describe him that way," Rose finished with a giggle.

"Rose, you really need to be nice. I may decide I'm sick when I have to go out with Emory."

"Embry. Not Emory. He's not a nail file," Rose clarified. "And besides, Bells, he's a total hottie with a majorly hunky body. You are going to die when you see him. He is totally ripped. Well, not as good as my Emmett, but still drool-worthy."

"Fantastic. As long as he doesn't chew with his mouth open and acts like a gentleman, we'll be fine. But Rose, answer me this. Are we really going to have anything in common?"

She huffed in exasperation, "Bella, isn't that what these dates are for? So you and he can decide if you have anything in common and want to have a relationship? I'm not a psychic."

"Nope, that's me!" piped in Alice, "After all, I did know Jazzy was the one for me when I first laid eyes on him. And didn't I introduce Emmett to Rose and Angie to Ben? And Em and Rose are married now, and Ben and Ang are making wedding plans. I swear to God, Bella, you are going to LOVE Mikey. He is just perfect for you!"

"Alright Alice, if you say so," I mumbled in response, standing up as the tech instructed so she could lead me to the manicure table. We all sat down at our stations and I tried to tune them out as I focused on the woman doing my nails. She was short, and Asian. Her hair cut in a flattering chin-length bob and her eyes flashed in sympathy for me.

"You want polish?" she asked in a voice with a thick accent. At my nod, she continued, "You pick your color there," she motioned to a shelf full of polish.

I was getting ready to grab a neutral shade, when it disappeared from my fingers. It was replaced with a vivid red color. When I tilted the bottle to see the name of the polish, I almost rolled my eyes; vivid rockin' red was emblazoned on the tiny sticker. "Alice, this isn't really me," I informed my friend.

"Bella, would you please just trust me. It will go great with the halter dress that you're getting tomorrow."

I looked at her apprehensively. "You really think I'm going wear a red dress? That's not me, Alice. I'm more of a blue or gray kind of girl."

"So think of it as expanding your horizons. You are going to look totally hot. Need I say it again? Trust me," she practically growled.

Gripping the bottle tightly, I carried it back to the nail technician. Depositing it on the table, I slumped into the seat and motioned her to get on with it. Her eyes were wide as she slid the bottle closer to her side of the table. "You sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just do it," I grumped at her. She made quick work of it and I was free to get dressed in my own clothes again. I stepped over to the mirror in the locker room to smooth my hair down. Pulling my Rolling Stones tee over it had mussed it a little bit.

My new hair was totally kick ass. I loved it. It had long face framing layers that curled softly at the ends. The red highlights totally brought out my natural blush. It looked really great if I do say so myself. I did not take the girls' advice on that- Alice wanted to chop it into a pixie cut, Rose wanted to perm it and Angie just wanted to trim it and dye it blonde. Yeah, none of that was going to happen. They'd have to kill me first.

The facial had included a lesson in applying make-up. I was thrilled with the light colors that made up my natural-looking daytime palette. But I was really impressed with how easy it was to add some darker colors and more eyeliner to "smoke-out" my eyes for night time. It really made my eyes pop, according to my girls.

After the spa treatments were all finished, we loaded up into Angie's Land Rover. We were headed back to Alice's to get ready for a night at the club. Hoo-ray! Even my thoughts on that idea were sarcastic. The girls were determined to teach me how to flirt. I really didn't think I was that bad. But they swore I had no idea of how to pick up on social cues.

I was forced to let them dress me. Thankfully I could handle skinny jeans and a black baby doll tank. Alice tried to get me to strap on a pair of six inch heels but luckily Rose had pity on me and handed me my black chucks. They looked really cute with my outfit. Especially with my fedora and bangles. The smoky eye make-up completed my look and I was ready to rock… or roll, as was more my fate.

Once at the club, the music drowned out almost all pretenses of conversation. The girls led the way to a corner booth and slid around it. The high backs allowed for a small amount of conversation to be shared without being overheard. They were ready to commence Operation Get Bella a Man lessons. Yeah, if you guessed that title was Alice's doing, you were totally right. That girl had issues, but I love her! She's like the sister I never had. Rose was like my bitchy older sister and Angie was like my long lost twin, although, since she'd found Ben, she had totally hatched from the shell she'd hidden in during school and emerged as a confident and secure woman.

I watched Alice demonstrate how to "drink out of a straw sexily" and rolled my eyes. How was licking the straw as you rolled it in your mouth sexy? Rose tried to show me how to run my tongue over my lip to show I wanted a kiss, or more, but personally, it just looked like she was eating lipstick to me. Angie tried to show me how to check a guy out without being obvious but still being obvious. Yes, that's how she said it. I was more than a little confused. Why wouldn't I want the guy to know I was checking him out if I thought he was cute? Oh, that's right, because I was supposed to be playing hard to get. I needed an aspirin and I wasn't drinking yet- not that that would matter.

I tried to absorb all they were telling me, but truly, I think it was pointless. It was almost a relief when they declared it time to show me how to dance again. At least this time I was in my high tops. The heavy bass line was pulsing through my bones. I was shaking it to the beat when Alice told me to loosen up a little bit. Rose told me to "drop it like it's hot" and Angie rolled her eyes at my idea of dancing. Did it really matter if I could dance?

Eric was taking me to a museum and dinner. I wasn't sure about that. I was hoping the museum had art I could appreciate. It just seemed so boring to me. I hated history as a subject in school and barely squeaked by with an average grade. I was more of a concert kind of girl than the museum enthusiast. I loved music; all music, from Beethoven and Mozart, to Bon Jovi and Oasis. Well, I wasn't big on metal, but I could handle it in small doses.

Finally after another hour at the club, the girls declared the night at the club over. I was never so glad to leave a place in my life. The drive to Alice's only took about fifteen minutes. It was another twenty to my house. She offered me her guest room, but knowing how drunk she was, there was no way. Last time I heard her screaming Jasper's name until three in the morning. There was no rest in that. The next morning, I'd looked feverishly for brain bleach, only to be thwarted when the salesman at the local Wal-Mart told me they didn't sell it, darn my luck. A girl can always hope, right?

After bidding the girls good-bye at Alice's, I jumped in my recently-repaired vehicle. Thank God for savings. After fifteen hundred dollars were dropped, Rose's shop finally had it fixed for me. The only person I'd had to talk to for it to get done had been Rose. She'd even brought my car to me so I wouldn't have to bum a ride.

I drove by the Starbucks and bookstore, the jewelry store whose jingle always flitted through my head- every kiss begins with Kay- and a few restaurants and cafes. The neon sign declaring the piano bar on the street was open had me pulling in quickly. It was my favorite in the city.

The bartender was a total fox and he was polite and gentlemanly as well. He was tall and did I mention drop-dead sexy? His bronze hair was always styled just so- resembling sex hair. He had piercing green eyes that were so expressive. And he had a voice that resonated in my soul. And oh my god could he ever play the piano. When he took breaks from bartending, he would kick the pianist from the bench and play. His fingers danced over the keys and I swear I could feel the emotions he experienced emanating from every note.

I walked in quietly and found my favorite barstool vacant. Perching on the edge of it, I caught his eye and he brought me my usual, a cherry sour. I threw it back and laughed at his surprised expression. Normally, I nursed it for a while. "Did I surprise you, Eddie?"

"Yeah, you did. Rough day?"

"You could say that. It was supposed to be a relaxing day at the spa with my girlfriends, but they decided while we were there that a trip to the club over on eighty-second was in order. Remember when I came by last Sunday night? And I told you they'd dared me to allow them to set me up on blind dates?" I waited for him to nod, "Well, tonight they declared I needed flirting and dancing lessons. They apparently forgot the last time they tried to teach me how to dance ended." He quirked his eyebrow indicating I should continue as he filled a mug with beer from the tap. "I broke my wrist after I tripped over Angie's foot, which was after I stomped Rose's foot and squished Alice."

He tried not to laugh, but the mirth was still there, dancing in eyes. "That really sucks, Bella. So how did tonight's lesson go?"

"Well, besides the fact that I apparently didn't know how to drink out of a straw or lick my lips appropriately, I am beyond confused. Angie told me how to check out a guy without being obvious but still being obvious. Does that even make sense?"

"Hmm, I think she means that you want them to know you're interested and feel your eyes, but then you want to turn away so they think that you aren't begging. Like this," he declared, showing me. His eyes traveled over my face and down my neck, over my chest and slender waist, then making the same path back up, settling a moment longer at the curve of my bust and again on my lips before again looking me in the eye. Eddie turned away and pretended to ignore me for a moment while he mixed me another cherry sour. I swear my body was on fire where his eyes had roved over me.

When he placed my drink in front of me again, he told me to try it. So, I started at his hair and slid down to the beautiful emerald green gems that were his eyes, over his patrician nose with a slight bump indicating it had been broken once, and to the plump set of lips that he maneuvered into his classic smirk. Sliding my eyes over his neck, I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. I had to fight back a moan. I let my eyes trail over the breadth of his shoulders and down his muscled chest. His clingy t-shirt showed how his waist tapered into his hips which flared into a butt that you could sink your teeth into. His long legs were encased in a pair of jeans that had a rip in the knee. I lifted my eyes to meet his and was surprised at how dark his eyes were. His breath hitched when I glanced down at his lips again. I leaned closer to him over the bar and he leaned on his elbows in response. I thought he might kiss me. There was just a breath of space between us. The minty flavor of his toothpaste mingled with my alcohol spiced breath. My eyes closed and he moved a teeny bit closer.

Clink. "Dammit, Peter, I was busy," Eddie muttered to the customer that had slammed his glass to the bar for a refill.

"I need a refill," Pete slurred.

Looking ready to throttle the interrupter, Eddie filled his shot glass with another shot of Jim Beam. I smiled behind my glass as Eddie filled his shot glass two more times. I stood slowly and threw some money down on the bar. I waved good-bye to Eddie and rushed back to my car.

It was quick trip home and I fell asleep with the scent of mint in my nose and the sight of glimmering emeralds haunting my dreams.

~*C2C*~  
A/N:I'll be posting the rest of the chapters relatively quickly over the next week or two. :)


	3. Caught By Surprise

A/N: Thanks to my beta girlies: Ninmesarra and Prettyflour! XO for your hard work :)

Unfortunately, I'm not SM therefore I own nothing but the plot line for this. Hope you all enjoy it!

~*C2C*~

TJ Maxx. Kohl's. Sears. JC Penny's. Macy's. All these stores and Alice had coerced me into the fitting room for what seemed like hours at a time in each one. None of the clothes she was recommending were really my style. I hate dresses. I hate skirts. I am so much more a jeans type girl. Give me skinnies, flares, boot cut- it doesn't matter as long as they are jeans. I am not really a suit type person either, but I must wear those to the office.

The fact that Eric is taking me to a museum requires a more sophisticated approach to dressing than my jeans and Beatles t-shirt. I still can't believe that Angela thought I'd hit it off with someone that wants to take me to a museum. I slept through history class- daily- and she was usually the one waking me up so I wouldn't get detention. Oh well, a dare is a dare and I will follow through- if it's the last thing I do.

Alice found the red dress she had recommended the day before and I tried it on. It was a red silky halter dress that wrapped and tied just under my bust line. It accentuated the barely there swell of breasts and flared out at the hip into a just above the knee length. I had to admit, if only to me, that it made look hot. I could probably handle that if they allow me to get flats. Heels are a hazard to my health.

I added it to the growing pile of to-purchase items (thanking my lucky stars that it was big sale weekend). The dress really was flattering. I managed to talk the girls into a pair of sparkly red kitten heels to pair it with rather than the six inch death traps dangling from Rose's fingers. Would they never learn that the accident-prone and heels combine as well as oil and water?

I convinced them to give me a rest and we headed for the food court. I decided on Taco Bell and ordered my two tacos and drink. My order was the first done- the others having chosen Chinese and pizza- so I found a corner table and slid onto a chair.

I'd just finished slathering my tacos with hot sauce when the girls sat down. Angie turned her nose up at taco, "Bella, how can you eat that? It's like Grade A dog food… ick!"

Snickering, I replied, "It's better than the cheese pizza that you are consuming that looks like it was dipped in a pot of grease before they served it."

"Okay, well, anyway, have you decided which dress to wear tonight?" Alice interrupted.

"I thought I'd wear the dark gray one and accent it with the black belt and my black ballet flats. If I'm going to be doing a lot of walking on this date, then I need to have shoes that I know I can walk in. Besides, I don't want to kill the guy on a first date. Can't you see the headlines in the paper now? Death by Heel- Woman loses shoe and it stabs date." So maybe I'm a bit melodramatic.

After rolling her eyes at me, Rose informed me, "The red dress really is your best bet on this date, Bella. Oh, and Embry wanted to know if you would be up for bowling next weekend?"

"Me and bowling? Do you even know me at all? Remember last time we went bowling? Ugh, did I not end up losing the ball behind me? No, that does not just happen on Wii Sports, ladies. Wasn't it Ali's toe that the ball landed on and subsequently broke?"

"That's the beauty of it. You can let him teach you how to do it right!" Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella, she's right. It's the perfect opportunity to let him put his arms around you. And, I've seen Embry and he is a beautiful hunk of man-flesh. You are going to die when you see him," Alice squealed.

"If he's such a gorgeous guy, why does he need you to set him up on a date, Rose?"

"Oh, that's easy. He had his heart broken by Leah Clearwater. The man eater. She cheated on him with his cousin," she paused for dramatic effect, "Emily."

"Oh my God. You have got to be joking me. So, I guess she's not really a man eater then, huh?" I couldn't help myself, I had to say it.

I had to laugh at the round of ews, gross, icks, and Bellas that they shouted at me. I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was already one thirty. Time to get the heck out of the mall. We'd been shopping since eight that morning. I threw my trash away and waited for the girls to get rid of theirs. We made our way to the parking lot, loaded down with bags that we quickly stashed in the trunk.

On the way back to my house, we passed my favorite thrift store. I made Rose pull over and hurried to jump out. I went in and searched through the racks. I love vintage clothing! It has a past and is so much more than just a shirt. Okay, so what if I'm weird? It makes me happy, so it's ok, right?

I found the cutest tunic. It was white with eyelet lace edgings and a big brown leather belt to cinch it at the waist. I had to have it. It would be perfect for my date with Emory… er, Embry… whatever his name actually was. Maybe I could have Rose write it down for me. It's not going to go well if I can't remember his name.

I found a few other tops that I had to have and some more jeans- I couldn't live without them! Another pair of chucks- these were purple; and an awesome new purse- it was from a top designer with a hefty original tag; I made it mine for only ten bucks. Alice said it was hobo bag. Will she never realize that I don't care what they are called? If I like it, then I do and if I don't, oh well!

We were back at my house by three. Eric was picking me up at six and I had to put all these new things away and get ready to go still. The putting away part shouldn't be too hard, but the getting ready part, that could take forever!

I laid out the red halter dress and realized I'd forgotten the heels in the car. I quickly called Angela since it was her car we'd used today. She said she'd bring them by after dropping off the other two girls and picking up Ben. I threw my phone down on the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower to wash the smell of greasy food and too many perfume samples from my skin. Once my body and hair were free of the filth, I slipped into my undergarments, plugged in the hair dryer, and combed out my tangles. I stuck my headband on and applied my make-up. It is so hard to blink when you aren't used to putting on eyeliner! I managed not to make a huge mess with it.

Shortly after that, I had my foundation, eye-shadow and blush applied. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the eye-shadow right. After adding some more, I looked like someone had punched me in both eyes. I washed it off and started over. Thank god for the oil-free stuff. I didn't have to scrub too hard to remove it. After two more tries, and thirty minutes later, I finally had it applied as well as I was going to be able to.

Squeezing smoothing serum into my naturally frizzy hair- the one trait I got from my mother, dammit- I worked it through to the ends. I got the flat iron out of the box and turned it on, praying I wouldn't burn myself. Once my hair was dry, I grabbed the straightener and started running it through my hair. Of course, since the powers that be hate me, I did manage to burn myself three times. I closed my thumb in it, touched my ear with it, and dropped it when I was working on the front, so I now had a big red spot on my forehead to try to conceal. Bless the make-up sales lady for recommending I buy some concealer.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already five o'clock. I had one hour to finish. Angie still wasn't here with my shoes either. I made sure to unplug my hair appliances and dashed to the bedroom to pull on my slip and sort through my jewelry. It took twenty minutes to untangle all my necklaces to get the one I wanted. Finally getting it clasped on behind my neck, I found the hoop earrings that matched and stuck them in my ears.

My hair kept falling into my face, so I grabbed the loose strand and pulled it behind my ear. Of course, it got stuck on my earring and ripped it just enough to hurt like hell and make it bleed. I decided to forego earrings and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand by the bed. Squeezing it to my ear, I managed to stop the blood flow.

Pulling the zipper open on the side of the dress, I heard the doorbell. Assuming it was Angela I threw the dress on the bed and ran down the stairs. I opened the door- in only my bra and slip- to come face to face with the guy I assumed was my date. "Eric?"

He was standing in my doorway with his mouth hanging wide open when I remembered, Oh my God! Bella! You are standing in the open doorway, facing a stranger, in your UNDERWEAR! I ran back up the stairs, trying not to slip, while I called over my shoulder, "I thought you were Angela bringing my shoes! Come on in. I'll be back after I'm dressed!"

I didn't hang around to see if he came in or not. I was completely mortified. And to be honest, I'm not sure that's a strong enough word. Humiliated, mortified, chagrined, horrified- take your pick, or better yet, use them all. I double-checked the time. Five thirty. Who in the world shows up for a date THIRTY minutes early? I wasn't quite so embarrassed now, but rather peeved off.

I snatched my clutch out of the closet, throwing in my lip gloss and a few tissues, my credit card, ID, and some cash. I dialed Angela on my phone, while I did that.

"Bella, I'm pulling in now."

"That's good, since my date is already here."

"Oh my. He's more excited than I thought he would be, to be there thirty minutes early," I could hear Ben laughing in the background.

"Yeah, well, just come on in and bring my shoes upstairs. I thought he was you, bringing my shoes and answered the door in my underwear, Ang."

"You what? Oh Bella. I'm so sorry!" I didn't believe that because I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I heard the door open downstairs and told her I'd see her in a minute.

Her feet were loud on the steps as she made her way up. My bedroom door was open and she giggled at my still-red face. "It could be worse you know. You've opened the door naked before."

"Oh my god. I would have died… Thanks for bringing my shoes," I said as I took the box from her.

I sat down on the bed and slipped the death contraptions on my feet. Standing too quickly, I teetered on them for a moment. I huffed a sigh and glared at Angela. "Why did I let you guys talk me into these?"

"Because they look totally sexy with your dress." She gave me a once over and asked, "Where are your earrings?"

I had to fill her in on that crisis too. It was not my day. Not at all. She had no words. All she could do was shake her head.

"Well, I'll go tell Eric you'll be down in a moment. I need to go. Ben and I have plans. See ya later, B!" she said with a quick side-hug.

"Later Ang!"

I glanced back in the mirror one last time. After stowing my cell phone in the little purse, I walked to the top of the stairs. I was focusing hard on staying upright in these damn shoes.

"Wow," I heard his whisper and glanced up at him. He was kind of an adorable-cute. His black hair was spiked up and he was wearing black-rimmed glasses over his baby blue eyes. His smile was wide and I noticed he had crooked teeth. It wasn't a major deal-breaker or anything; I just had a thing about smiles. His eyes crinkled at the corners. Dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt and tie, I was taken aback at how young he looked.

Opening my mouth to ask his age, whether it was appropriate or not, I felt my foot slip and went sliding down the last five steps. Thankfully nothing was broken- except the right heel on my shoe. (Talk about buyer's remorse!) I was going to be bruised in the morning; that was for sure! I laid there for a moment to calm my breathing when I noticed my slip and dress had ridden up and was now around my waist exposing my underwear- as if he hadn't seen enough already. I stood quickly and threw my shoes up the stairs.

"I'm Bella. The klutz and danger magnet," I told him, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He gripped it lightly, "I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie."

"I figured that. And just so you know, I usually charge for peep shows. I guess tonight was your lucky night," I tossed a wink over my shoulder as I opened the coat closet. I found the ballet flats I was looking for and slid my feet in them. "Ready to go?"

I could see Eric swallow as he nodded with wide-eyes. I could tell this was going to be a long night already. I was going to need a drink before it was over. I hope my favorite barstool is empty when I stop by!

~*C2C*~


	4. Holy Hail!

Chapter 4- Holy Hail!

A/N: I own nothing… Much to my dismay!

Big thanks to my beta ladies, ninmesarra and prettyflour. Trust me- they deserve your thanks too- they make this easier to read. Your magic red pens make things better! xo

~*C2C*~

Eric was a gentleman, holding doors for me and making sure to open the car door. He even let me choose. the radio station- well, until I put on the classic rock station and started to sing along with Pat Benatar. It was definitely more interesting than Clare de Lune. Don't get me wrong, I love to unwind with classical music, but I figured if I fell asleep on the way- before the date even started- that it would go over like a lead balloon.

Maybe I was singing loudly- but that's just me. Who can sing Heartbreaker quietly? Some songs just call for soul-singing. You know, when you push your voice out from the very depths of your being? I could understand his horror if I couldn't carry a tune, but I actually have a very good singing voice. I always get standing ovations when we go out for karaoke- Ok, so maybe most of those people are drunk, but let me have this one. It's one of the few things I've got going for me!

I turned the radio volume down and stopped singing. "So, Eric… Ang tells me you work with Ben? What do you do over there?"

"Oh, I'm the resident computer programmer and tech support guy. You'd be surprised how many issues a small office like that can run into. I also do some contract work on the side. Just the other day, a lady downloaded a Trojan virus from clicking on a link from her fanfiction site and I had to kill it with malware and totally reload her drive. I thought I was going to be there all week."

"Oh, I love fanfiction! But, she downloaded a Trojan? How do you put a condom on a computer?" So, maybe I was giving him total crap, but I had to keep it interesting somehow!"

He turned his head to gape at me. He hemmed and hawed around trying to find a way to explain it to me. His stuttering was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, Eric! I'm only kidding! Close your mouth before you trap a fly in there, man."

"Um, Bella…"

"Yes, Eric?"

"That was really kind of inappropriate. But I guess it's whatever."

Realizing I had totally hurt his feelings, I patted his hand and put on my innocent face, "I'm so sorry. I'll try to take your work more seriously."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"Not at all," I told him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "I'm so sorry if I sound that way!"

He glanced at me while we waited for the light to change, "Ok. I take my work very seriously. Can you imagine what the world would be like without computers?"

"It would be horrible. As a copy editor, I am very glad I don't have to use an actual red pen to mark up transcripts."

"See, so you understand how important they are to our lives now."

I was spared a response when we pulled into the museum parking lot. I didn't wait for him to open the door, but hurriedly jumped out and met him at the front of the car. I followed him into the building and realized the museum was hosting an art show for a local artist.

I followed Eric around as he explained piece after piece to me. I didn't think he really understood the pieces, because the black canvas with red and white squiggles on it certainly didn't look like it resembled lost love to me. I was really enjoying a sculpture that was on display. It was made with everyday items and had been molded into what looked like a mother and child. Eric told me that it was a brilliant piece that was meant to try to coerce people into being more environment-friendly. He didn't want to hear what I thought about it, and looked at me like I was just a lost little girl when I told him what I thought it was.

It was really starting to make me mad. I am not just an empty-headed female. I graduated magna cum laude from college and was valedictorian in high school. He had no reason to be condescending. He tried to lead me off to another piece, when someone grabbed my hand.

"You are correct, mon amour. It is a mother/child piece," the dark-skinned man with straight teeth smiled at me. His voice was thick with a French accent.

Eric looked annoyed, "And how would you know?"

"Simple. I created it." Turning his attention from Eric to me, the artist introduced himself, "I am Laurent Delacour. And who might you be?"

"I'm Bella. This is my date Eric," I motioned toward him and then to the sculpture, "You made this?"

"Oui. I did indeed. You know, I give lessons on how to create your own masterpieces. If you are ever interested in a one-on-one session, I'd be very happy to teach you my methods," he kissed my hand and I had to fight the urge to wipe it off on my skirt.

I glanced at Eric and noticed he looked extremely irritated. I grabbed his arm and asked what he thought about grabbing dinner.

"That sounds great. It's about time for us to leave anyway. Our reservations are in the next thirty minutes." He grabbed my hand we made our way to the exit. "I'm sorry I subjected you to that miscreant," Eric apologized on the way out the door.

"You can't predict the future Eric, it's okay. No harm, no foul. Let's just go." He held the car door for me and I found the classical station that he had it turned to earlier. It sounded like Beethoven, but I was no expert.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. I shifted in my seat, and heard a slight rip. I glanced at Eric but he didn't appear to have heard anything. I ran my hands along the edges of my dress and realized the edge of it was caught in the door. I'd probably ripped a hole in it when I moved. How awesome is that?

Eric parked at La Bodega and this time I waited for him to open the car door for me. I noticed he was standing at the front of it checking his watch. I sighed in frustration, so much for being a gentleman. Chivalry really is dead. Then again, I'd not been having a great week, maybe I was being irrational.

Opening the car door, I grabbed my skirt and checked the damage. A rip the size of a ping pong ball was evident. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now.

Once I was at the front of the vehicle with my inconsiderate, know-it-all date, I started walking into the quaint little restaurant. The host took Eric's name and led us to an empty table on the terrace. I ordered a glass of wine and glanced over the menu. I didn't have a clue what to order. It all sounded good.

I drummed my finger on the table while we waited for our drinks. I ignored Eric's crooked eyebrow that I'm sure was him begging me to stop. He wasn't talking to me, and I really didn't know what to say beyond asking mundane questions like what's your favorite color, so I kept my mouth shut.

The waitress, Kate- her name tag read, set our wine glasses on the table and Eric ordered. She asked what I wanted and I told her, "Surprise me." She grinned and agreed to put in an order for her favorite.

"Are you really going to let her surprise you, Bella? Don't you want to know what you're eating?"

"Where is the fun in that? I love food, so I'm sure I'll love whatever she brings out to me."

"If that's what you want…" he let the sentence hang there for a moment before asking, "So, uh, what's your favorite color?"

I couldn't help but laugh. He was staring at me like I'd lost my mind. "It's not you. Really, it's not! I was just trying to come up with something to talk about and didn't know if I should ask something that mundane." Apparently my filter was turned off tonight. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay I guess. I don't think this is really working out do you?"

"Um, not really. But maybe we're both trying too hard?"

"I don't know Bella, are you really trying?" I was saved from having to answer by a sudden onslaught of rain. We jumped from our seats and rushed toward the door only to find the door was locked! I started banging on the door. The waitress came in sight just when the rain changed to hail.

Have you ever been pelted by hail? It hurts like, well, like hell. The waitress hurriedly unlocked the door and offered us a table inside. I declined. I really just wanted to go home, change clothes, and go to my favorite piano bar. This night reminded me of something out of a comedy film. I was ready for it to end. I'd said all the wrong things, and insulted my date, been flirted with by a creepy artist guy, and am now dripping wet and going to have bruises all over from stupid balls of ice and on my derriere from falling down the steps. Not to mention the almost-naked-embarrassment from before the date even actually truly started.

We waited in the entrance for the hail to stop and then dashed to the car. Eric wasn't happy about getting his leather interior wet, but there was no way I was standing in the rain waiting for him to cover it with plastic. OCD much?

He started the car and blasted the heat. I was shivering from the cold, rain-soaked dress that was clinging to me. I glanced at him and thanked him with a smile. He smiled in return, "You know, this night may have been a nightmare, but how bout we grab a bite somewhere quick? I'm still hungry and I can hear your stomach growling over hear."

"Okay. Where were you thinking?"

"There's a Wendy's on the way back to your house. Is that okay?"

"Sure! I do love a greasy cheeseburger."

Eric surprised me when he turned the radio to classic rock station I'd had it on earlier and started singing with the Eagles to Witchy Woman. I couldn't help but join in.

We were there in no time and dashing through the rain again. I ordered a burger and baked potato. I filled our cups with soda and found a vacant booth. He slid in not long after me and passed me my food. I made it halfway through the burger that was literally dripping with ketchup and mustard when a big glob of the messy mix dripped out the back of the burger to land with a plop on my dress. It was just par for the course, right?

I sighed and put my burger down, only to smear the spot when I tried to wipe it off with a napkin. I crumpled the paper up and put it on the tray. I raised my eyebrow as Eric's shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter.

"You really have bad luck don't you?"

"You haven't seen the half of it, I can promise you that!"

~*C2C*~

Eric had dropped me off at my house and we'd agreed to be friends. A relationship was never going to work out between us. He was trying way too hard and I really couldn't have cared much less. I realized I had a really bad attitude about the whole dare situation and apologized for taking it out on him.

I put in a call to Ang, and left a message for her to call me. I figured she and Ben were busy with other things and may have given her hard time about sexing up her fiancé instead of waiting for me to call. Not that I blamed her in the least…

After I changed my clothes and threw my wet hair into a low ponytail, I ran back down the stairs. I stuffed my feet into my new purple chucks and pulled on my raincoat. I was going to go see my favorite bartender.

The bar was busy when I managed to get inside. But my favorite barstool sat empty and beckoned to me. The blonde behind the counter was not who I expected. "What can I getcha?" new-guy asked.

"A cherry sour, please. Where's Eddie?"

The question barely left my mouth when I heard him playing. I spun on the stool and leaned back against the bar as he played a haunting melody that spoke to me. When the last notes fell away, I noticed I wasn't the only person wiping tears. I watched as Eddie stood and scuffed his feet along the floor back to the bar.

"Hey Eddie."

"Oh Bella! When did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"I actually got here right before you started playing. That was beautiful, by the way. And I was but it was a complete disaster. I think I was mortified most of the night…"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well, he was thirty minutes early and I answered the door in a less than fully dressed state… and ended by being beat half to death by mother nature with hail during dinner on the terrace and squirting ketchup all over myself. It was definitely a night I'll never forget."

"He saw you naked?" Eddie seemed to be stuck on that fact.

"I wasn't naked. I was in my, uh, my underwear," I could feel my cheeks turning crimson as I admitted that.

I watched him swallow. It really was hot. The way his adam's apple bobbed in his throat- such a small thing, but it was sexy as hell. I licked my lips and lifted my drink for a sip.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" he whispered the question and his eyes slid almost shut. His eyes roved over me from beneath his hooded lids and I felt my body heat at his perusal.

I could think of lots of things I'd like to do with Eddie. None of them were fit for conversation in a busy bar. I could feel myself starting to sweat just from thinking about it. I raised my glass to my forehead and tried to cool myself off.

"You are busy tonight!" I told him, for lack of better things to say at that moment.

"Yeah, but I'm never too busy for you. Did you get to use any of your lesson from last night?"

I laughed out loud, "Um, not exactly. I wasn't at my best and the only opportunity I'd have had to flirt really, wasn't even with my date!" I continued on with the story of Laurent. Eddie was kind of mad at his rudeness. The anger changed to concern when I told him he creeped me out.

"You know you can reach me anytime if you need help with anything, right, Bella? I'd come to your rescue anytime."

"Thanks Eddie, I appreciate that." I sipped at my drink again, and set the empty glass down. "But, there is a problem with that."

He mixed me another drink and set it down in front of me with a frown marring his beautiful face. "Why? What problem is there?"

"I can't call you if I don't have your phone number now can I?" I asked, setting my phone down on the bar.

He picked it up and programmed himself in, then sent a message to himself so he'd have my number too. "Problem solved. Call me anytime Bella," he said with a smile. "I need to go grab some more beer from storage. I'll be back."

"It's ok, I really should go. I have to work tomorrow." I tossed some money down on the bar and watched him walk around it.

"I'm serious Bella," he said when he'd stopped in front of me. "If you need help with anything, please call me. I'd like to help you." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I couldn't help but stare until he disappeared behind the storage room door. I shook my head to clear it and left.

That night, I dreamed of haunting piano music and laughing emeralds.

~*C2C*~


	5. Drunk on Like?

As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters, etc... I just own the plot of this little diddy...

Thanks go to my lovely beta girlies, prettyflour and ninmesarra! You guys are amazing!

~*C2C*~

I dropped my phone and keys in the bowl on the table by the closet and kicked my shoes off under it. Thankfully, this week was less eventful. Although there were no car issues and no improper advances from colleagues to be had, I was still tired. The company did offer me a promotion, and I'm waffling back and forth. I'm afraid that I will hate it and it will take too much of my writing time up- time I'm not really willing to part with. When I feel most sane is when I'm tapping out the next idea and seeing the words appear on the screen before me. It's my dream, no matter how hard it is to achieve. One day… I will. On the other hand, I'd been working over my regular hours all week to try and catch up on the ex-boss's slack. That is no easy job, let me tell you! I did manage to accomplish my own work and catch up on two of Jerry McDick's projects.

I felt like hell all week. I was pretty sure that I had caught a cold from the drenching of last weekend. It was not a pretty sight. My nose was Rudolph-red and my eyes showed proof of the crummy sleep I'd been getting. You know how when you lay down and your nose automatically clogs? And your chest feels like a band is tightening around it, so all you can do is cough? Yeah, that was me. I went in the kitchen to take some cold medicine. Reading the label, I took the required dose. I needed to nip this in the bud- Yes; I really did quote Don Knotts there.

Checking my watch, I took note of the fact that I still had two hours before Emory… er, Embry, would be here. He was determined he'd be able to teach me how to bowl. I was praying to all the deities I could remember names of that I didn't break his toe by dropping the ball on it.

A long soak in the bath tub sounded fabulous. I really needed to loosen up a little or I wasn't going to be any fun. I just hope he isn't expecting some super-hot, super-talented, super-amazing girl. I'm pretty average; my talent consists of sarcasm and writing. I'm rather boring and really, the only super thing I have going, is that I'm super-klutzy. Ugh, some days I hate my life.

Tying my hair up to keep it dry, I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and put it within reach of the tub. I finally sank down into the water, releasing a sigh. The heat felt so good and soothed my aching muscles. It didn't take long for the water to turn tepid. Quickly washing and rinsing, I hurried from the cooling water to dry and get dressed.

Deciding on the new eyelet lace top from the thrift store and my skinnies, I shoved my sock-clad feet into my new chucks. The great thing about this date is the casual dress code. It's really hard to bowl when you're dressed to the nines. I pulled my hair out of the band and styled it in a low side ponytail, since the ends were curling so well. A little make-up and I was ready to roll.

I went back down to the kitchen. I couldn't for the life of me remember if I'd taken my cold medicine, so I went ahead and took the recommended dose, hoping I hadn't just over-medicated myself. A few more minutes passed in silence and there was a knock on the door.

Running to answer it, I tripped on the rug and had to catch myself against the door. I was hoping the "Shit!" I exclaimed wasn't as loud as I thought. I pulled the door open and looked up. And up, and up, and up. Embry turned out to be a huge man! I believe he was taller than even Emmett- and at 6'6, Emmett is huge. This guy was well-muscled in a lanky way. His tight black t-shirt clung to his biceps and his jeans encased his legs beautifully. Realizing how rude I was, just standing there staring, I shook myself from my beautiful-man-induced stupor. "H-hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"I thought you must be. You're even prettier than Rosalie said! I'm Embry, by the way," his huge hand swallowed my small one. It was almost reminiscent of my childhood, when I would cling to Charlie's hand so I wouldn't fall.

I met his dark eyes with mine- and noticed his long, dark hair was pulled back in a queue at the nape of his neck. His eyes were like molten lava with the heat I could see in them. This was not exactly promising. As beautiful as I found him, I was just not feeling him the way he appeared to be feeling me- at least not yet.

I grabbed my jacket, purse and keys and locked up my little home. After pocketing my keys, I was a little shocked to feel Embry's hand encompassing mine again. I was feeling a little dizzy and tried to shake it off. He opened the door of his truck and gave me a boost up. He'd had it lifted and without a ladder, I'd never have made it on my own.

Embry's choice of music surprised me. I don't know why, but judging from his looks, I'd have pegged him as a rap kind of guy, but when he started the car, the twangy sounds of George Strait pealed from the truck speakers. I could tell he was nervous- he turned the volume up a little with an apologetic glance my way and sang along, discouraging any conversation. Being a lover of music, I belted out the lyrics with him, and we ended up having a grand ole time on the way to the bowling alley.

Once we were there, he parked the truck and ran around to help me out. He lifted me from my perch and set my feet on the ground. Grabbing my hand, he headed towards the door. I was practically running to keep up with his long-legged stride. "Um, Embry? Could you maybe slow down a little? My- my legs aren't as long as yours!"

He glanced down at me and realized he was dragging me inside, "I'm so sorry! I never even thought about- God, you're just so… tiny! I'm really sorry!" his words tripped over themselves in his nervousness.

"It's okay. Really. I don't mind reminding you!" I giggled up at him and he continued inside at a much slower pace.

Wait. I giggled at him? When the hell do I giggle? Crap- I must have taken too many cold pills. That's just great.

I told the clerk my shoe size and was glad that he sprayed them with disinfectant before handing them over. Embry led the way to the lane we'd been assigned and once our shoes were on, we picked out balls. I hefted mine up in both hands, thrilled that I'd found a teal one that sparkled. Embry laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"Well, that's a twenty pound ball. And the finger holes are three times the size of yours. Can I help you find one that will work better?"

"Sure! I'd be glad for some direction. I do not need a hernia from playing with balls."

His face turned red and he busted out laughing. I replayed the sentence in my head. When it clicked what I'd actually said, I could feel my face flaming like a rocket as it heated with a blush the shade of a tomato. "Oh my God! That's not what I meant! I meant, I'd get a hernia because those balls are huge." He laughed harder. Yeah, apparently cold medicine, when doubled, makes Bella lose her verbal filter. Wonderful. "Ugh. You know what I mean," I finally said.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you have to admit, that really was funny- here, try this ball," Embry handed me a purple and pink swirled ball with a ten printed on it and to my relief, it was perfect. The finger slots were just right, too.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," he said, as he took my ball to go back to our lane.

While he input our names into the computer scoring system, I fidgeted. When the silence had lasted too long, I broke it with, "Did Rosalie tell you that I suck at bowling? And that I broke my friend's toe last time I came? And that I have the worst luck ever?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, she did. But, I'm pretty sure we'll be alright. And just in case, I put on steel-toed socks."

"They make steel-toed socks?" I asked in wonder. "I need to get some of those!"

He laughed again- at me. "Bella, I was only kidding. They don't make steel-toed socks, at least not that I'm aware of, but I promise I'll be fine. And if you break my toe, it'll be worth it to have gone out with such a pretty girl."

I eyed him skeptically. "If you say so…"

His smile was answer enough. He had put my name in first and so I picked up my ball and hurled it down the lane, thankful that it didn't end up behind me, but sighed in defeat when it went into the gutter after just three feet. Embry got up and waited for the ball at the return. "Can I help you?"

"If you think you can!"

He showed me how to hold the ball, then, with a hand around my waist, showed me how to take a starting walk, line up the ball and roll it without throwing it halfway down the lane. We reached the foul line and he released me to try again. It was a good thing, too- his breathing was picking up, like he was excited to be that close to me. That was awful fast, and I'm just not that kind of girl.

I did just what he told me to, and managed to knock down three pins. My happy dance drew attention, but I didn't particularly care at that moment. Yep, I was feeling good. No headache, my nose was clear and my throat was fine. Embry was laughing as I took my seat beside him.

"If that's the way you act after three, I'll have to help you get a strike. That ought to be one hell of a victory dance," he said between chuckles.

"You don't like the cabbage patch? And what have you got against the dougie?"

"Who doesn't? And nothing, I promise. I just never saw them combined like that before."

He turned back to take his second turn, picking up a spare. I bowled three sets of gutter balls again before he showed me how to do it again. He was kicking my ass at this game. I managed to get seven total, but not all at once in the fifth frame and by the last frame, Embry helped me get a spare and strike. It was the best game I'd ever bowled. I scored a whopping forty-six points! And out came the Dougie again. This time Embry followed my lead and we laughed at ourselves as everyone stared at us.

His stomach rumbled so we returned our shoes and went back out to the truck. Once he'd stashed me inside the cab, he climbed in and turned the radio up. We sang to Toby Keith something about talking about me on the way to the café for dinner. I couldn't help but giggle when the song changed to Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy, and he started car-dancing to it. That was a sight to see! He pretended to tip his hat at me and wink before pretending to lasso something and shimmying in his seat.

He told me to stay put and hurried around the front of the truck to help me out when we arrived- like I could have made it out without falling on my face! He was very courteous- that was a point in his favor. I noticed as we were crossing the gravel parking lot that I was tripping more than normal- but shrugged it off.

We sat down and ordered and before long, our food was delivered. I was really having a hard time concentrating on conversation. My head was fuzzy- almost spinning- and I swear I felt drunk. I laughed so hard when he dripped ketchup on the table. Embry was looking at me like I was a lunatic. "Bella?" he said, "Are you okay?"

I waved him off emphatically, declaring loudly, "I'm just peachy! Pert near to perfect! Isn't it oblivious? I mean obvious?" I fanned my face with my napkin, "It is hot in here!"

"Bella, I really think there's something wrong with you. Your face is bright red, and I think you lips are swelling up."

"Huh?"

"Your lips- I'm pretty sure they are swollen."

My hand immediately flew to my mouth and I gasped. I knew they weren't supposed to be that big. "Oh my God, what was in my shake?"

"You ordered a chocolate covered strawberry shake, I thought?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead, "I wonder if any of it touched a banana. I'm highly allergic and didn't even think about it. Can you ask?" Because my lips were swollen, my words weren't coming out normally- think Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck on crack.

Embry hurriedly stood up, cracking his knee on the table in his haste and flagged the waitress down. She confirmed the berries were stored in the bin with the bananas. The gentle giant that was my date wrapped his arm around me and hurried me to the truck. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, if we can stop at a pharmacy, if you'll grab me some Benadryl, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he responded, already driving towards the closest one. When he parked, he dashed in and was back out in less than five minutes. I took the lid off and started drinking from the bottle. I knew it was going to be a little bit before it kicked in, so I asked if he would want to watch a movie instead of whatever else he had planned. He begged off- I'm sure me looking like Daffy Duck's twin- my lips felt like a duck bill- didn't exactly help matters. At all!

He drove me to my house, and helped me inside. After he had me settled on the couch, he pulled my phone out of my fingers and asked who I wanted him to call. Without thinking, my automatic reply was, "Eddie."

His brow creased and he studied me for a moment before scrolling through my contacts to find Eddie's number. Pushing send, he held the phone to his ear and waited for it to ring. The speaker was on, so I heard him answer, "Hello beautiful! I thought you had a date tonight?"

Embry cleared his throat and said, "Well, never having seen you, I can't say the sentiment would be reciprocated. She did have a date- with me- but had an allergic reaction and she's been acting weird all night- even before that- like maybe she was drunk? I don't know. I'm Embry, by the way. Normally, I'd just stay and make sure she's okay, but, I gotta get going. I have to be at work early tomorrow. She said to call you."

"She did, did she? Let her know I'll be over in about twenty minutes. Oh, and can you ask her if she needs anything?"

Embry leaned over to ask me, and then I hear him say, "She's mumbling something about emeralds and pianos?"

Eddie's melodic laugh caressed my heart over the distance. I heard him ask for my address and listened as Embry gave it to him. I tried to mumble apologies through my swollen lips at Embry, but he waved them off, saying it was fine. He'd check on me in the morning to see how I was feeling.

I heard a knock at the door and Embry's voice greeting my visitor. The reply was muffled but I recognized that voice. It was the sex-god's voice. I registered the door shutting and then a cool hand touched my forehead. "I'm here now, Bella. Just sleep."

~*C2C*~


	6. Nope! Just Drunk!

I don't own the characters. Wouldn't dream of pretending otherwise! This little plot bunny however, is my very own, and I hope you like it!

Thanks to my beta ladies: Ninmesarra and prettyflour. You girls are fantabulous! Thanks a bazillion!Of course, any remaining mistakes are my own fault! Most likely from last minute tinkering!

~*C2C*~

EPOV

Damn. This girl was driving was crazy. She was whispering and whimpering in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a sex dream and it was my name she was saying. I wouldn't mind if it was starring me- in fact, since she started coming to my bar last year, she's starred in several of mine.

Bella just doesn't know how beautiful she really is. Her plump lips, long dark hair with reddish tints to it, and chocolate doe eyes turn me on. She has body that leaves me adjusting myself all night long. Her tits are perky and just the right size. Not too big, not too small. And her ass, well, it fills her jeans out perfectly.

When I explained the art of checking out or eye-fucking, I thought I was going to revert back to my teenage years. She had all of me standing at attention and she hadn't even touched me. I hadn't had that happen since I graduated high school and started getting laid regularly. Then, when I leaned across the table, I was going to kiss her. I really wanted to taste her, but that damn drunk, Pete, had to go and mess everything up. She'd finished her drink and left with nothing more than a wave. Not even so much as a by your leave… just left.

Of course she came back after her date, and hell if it wasn't one of the most awful descriptions I'd ever heard. She'd been pelted by hail and hit on by creepy guys, and her actual date was either too much pussy to say anything and defend her, or just didn't respect her enough. Either way, she deserved better.

Then this date. With frickin' Embry. She has an allergic reaction and swells up. Poor girl has awful luck. And what were her friends thinking? These guys weren't right for her. And no, it isn't jealousy that has me saying that.

She isn't fake. Her smile is genuine and lights up her eyes. Her snark and sarcasm keep me on my toes when we talk. Bella is awesome.

Her dreams quieted and I just watched her sleep for a little while. She looked cute with her mouth slightly open and quiet snores escaping.

I can't actually act on my feelings. Bella deserves better than me. She deserves more than a fucking bartender. Okay, so I own the bar, but it's not a great income. Some months we're barely floating by. She deserves a guy that can give her the world on a silver platter and a heart of gold. Not someone as poor and jacked up as I am.

I have a past I'm not proud of. I made mistakes that cost some people a whole lot. I'll not be making those same mistakes again, but the damage was already done. And unfortunately, I can't bring the dead back to life.

I glanced down at Bella. She was dreaming again, but this time they weren't pleasant. Thrashing and crying, she was muttering, "No Sam. Not gonna change it." She was so restless. I did the only thing I could think of, I sang- every song that came to my mind, I sang it to her. It actually worked and calmed her right down. Yep, I'm a miracle worker and a cure for nightmares. I couldn't help the big cheesy grin that spread across my face, I did that. I calmed her nightmare- Hell yes! Apparently I'm also an arrogant ass, too. That's what my sister-in-law says anyhow.

~*C2C*~

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of a beautiful voice singing right above my face. Blinking my eyes, I peered up at it and knew I had to be dreaming. "Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" he whispered back.

"Ungh," I moaned as I stretched. "What are you doing here?" I blinked my eyes in confusion. My head was swimming and my mouth felt weird.

"Well, Bella, you had a date with Embry last night, remember?" I nodded and he continued, "You had an allergic reaction..."

My hand flew to my lips in mortification. My fingers pushed and pulled them as I tried to determine how swollen they still were.

"Calm down; it's ok. Although today you bear a resemblance to Angelina…" I glared and he laughed. "Seriously though, you were pretty out of it. Embry said you guzzled a whole two bottles of Benadryl before I got here. And he called me as soon as he got you home. Are you feeling better?"

I moved to sit up, but collapsed back onto the couch cushions, my head cradled in his lap- the room was spinning much to quickly for me to make it all the way up. "Can you make the room stop spinning?" I asked him in a weak voice.

"I'd love to, but I think that's going to have to wear off. It appears you've got a bit of hangover from all the allergy meds."

"Go figure. I can drink Emmett under the table and be fine the next day, but too much medicine makes me ill."

"Emmett? Who's that?"

"Emmett McCarty. He's my friend Rose's husband and he looks like a mountain. He's like six foot six and could have been a linebacker in the NFL, but he blew out his knee playing college ball. He has a huge tolerance level for alcohol. I may be tipsy after a six pack, but I've never had a hangover… until now," I rubbed at my temples, trying to drive the pounding there away.

Edward was impressed- his eyebrows were raised and he had a look of admiration on his handsome face. "You are friends with Freight Train McCarty?"

"Oh my god, you just went all fan-girl on me. Yeah, Emmett is my best drinking buddy. He keeps me entertained."

"You so have to let me hang out with guys sometime! Please?" he batted his eyes at me, like a little kid begging for an extra piece of candy or dessert.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you know how ridiculous you look? If you want to be introduced I can arrange that."

He all but jumped for joy. The grin that split his face was beatific. This was my Eddie though- he was absolutely gorgeous. His shirt today was definitely flattering- It clung in all the right places, showing his very well-defined muscles. Have I mentioned that I think he is the sexiest thing I've ever clapped eyes on? I have? Oh, so sorry.

Apparently he was satisfied with that line of discussion, as he turned it to another vein, "How did your date go?" I couldn't be positive but it almost sounded as though he was jealous. Nah… he's him, and I'm so me- ordinary and plain.

Sighing, I began my tale, "Well, before the date even started, I think I messed up. I couldn't remember taking my cold medicine, so I think I may have over-medicated. I tripped into the door when I was going to answer it, went bowling- oh, and scored my highest score ever! A whopping forty-six! That was after I almost picked a twenty pound ball and thanked him for switching it to a ten pound one by telling him I didn't need a hernia from playing with balls-"

"Oh my God, Bella. Seriously? You said that?" I nodded, and had to wait for his laughter to cease before I could continue on. I swear the poor man was laughing so hard he was crying. "That is so priceless… Man, I wish I could have seen that!"

"If you're quite finished laughing at my expense…?"

"I'm sorry," he said while sucking in great gulps of air, "But, you gotta admit that is absolutely hilarious."

"I guess, I would laugh if it was anyone but me," I couldn't help but admit. Besides, I didn't want him to think I was a total bitch.

"So, what happened after you bowled? A forty-six?"

"Yes, a forty-six. It's what happens when you have the coordination of a newborn calf," I smiled as he laughed lightly again. "Anyhow, on the ride to the diner, I vaguely remember car-dancing with him and then we ordered food. Then I remember my mouth swelling up- think duck-bill, like Donald or Daffy. We stopped to get Benadryl somewhere, and now we're here."

"That's basically what Embry said. I think he liked you, but was totally freaked out for a first date. Um, I'm really sorry Bella. You seem to have the worst luck," his forehead furrowed as he said this.

"Eh, it's no big deal. He was more the friend type anyway. There just was no real chemistry."

"I see. Not your type, huh?"

"I guess not. I never really thought of myself as having type though."

"Well, hmm, what do you look for in a guy?"

"First thing I notice is his eyes. You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes. Whether they smile or squint a lot, sometimes you can tell if they are warm and caring, or cold and hard from their eyes. Then I look at his smile. Is it a smile I could look at every day? Forever?"

"Ok, what about personality?"

"I like a guy that has a sense of humor, isn't afraid to be serious when the occasion calls for it, and is kind and considerate- not afraid to take care of a friend." I noticed he'd grown strangely quiet, and decided to lighten the mood, "And of course, a killer body never hurt!"

He laughed slightly, but didn't say anything. The silence was killing me. What was he thinking? I sat up and leaned against the couch. My hands began to twine together as I rolled them nervously. I thought I might spontaneously combust if he didn't say anything soon. I could envision it- my head just exploding into tiny bits… not a pretty picture, let me tell you.

Just when I was going to say something, anything- I didn't even know what yet- my stomach growled, loudly. I blushed in embarrassment, but he just laughed again. "How about we go get you something to eat, Angelina?"

I tossed a throw pillow at him, and agreed.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"Um, never having had a hangover, I wouldn't know- what's good for it, Eddie?"

"I usually go for greasy breakfast food. Bacon, pancakes, French toast, sausage- that kind of thing."

"That actually sounds perfect. So, IHOP? Denny's? Waffle House?"

"Let's go to IHOP. That's my favorite."

"Sounds good."

We were bundled up and out the door in no time. The drive was short, and we were seated and ordering quickly. We made idle chit chat- talked about mundane things like work, co-workers, and he regaled me with tales of the alkies that visited the bar.

"-so there he is, drunk as a skunk, and he whips it out and pees on a fake tree in the corner. I'm not even kidding. We had to call the police, because when Chelsea tried to get him to quit and go to a cab, he pissed on her shoe."

I was cracking up laughing. "You can't be serious! I didn't think things like that really happened."

"Bella, you are the definition of things that don't happen to normal people."

"Wait a second, you don't think I'm normal?" I stuck my bottom lip out, and pouted.

"That's not what I meant," he was turning a lovely shade of pink- it was so adorable that he would blush, too, he recovered quickly, though. "You better put that lip back in, Princess, or I may have to bite it."

"Wh-what?"

His gaze darkened as he stared at my lips. I wondered if he really wanted to kiss me. It was so frustrating, knowing him, but not knowing him. Not really anyway. I didn't know the things I wanted to know about him- his favorite color, his favorite food, his parents, if he had a big or small family, what he looked like in the morning when he first wakes up. I wanted to ask him how many kids he wanted to have, and know how he tastes when he kisses.

He leaned across the table and grabbed my hand. His long fingers traced around mine. I was leaning further across the table, and I just knew he was going to kiss me. "Bella," he whispered.

"Here ya'll go!" the waitress said, laying our check down on the table with a giggle and an obvious ogle at Eddie. We may not have been there together, but she didn't know that. I wanted to rip her hair out. Eddie waved her away, and picked up the check. Pulling some money out of his wallet, he threw it on the table.

I grabbed the check, and looked at the bottom. Instead of a total, I saw a phone number scrawled along the bottom. "What in the-"

"Just forget it Bella. I don't even care. She's not- well, she's not my type."

"Oh. I see."

He smirked. Damn. He had the sexiest smirk- it was such a turn on. "I don't think you do. Not yet, anyway."

I didn't understand. For once, I wish someone would just speak plain instead of in riddles. Oh well.

"Hey, you have another date, right? Is it today?"

"Oh my god. It is! I need to get home and shower and change. This guy, Mike or whatever, is taking me hiking. I swear these girls know absolutely nothing about me. Me and hiking?"

"Oh come on, Bella. You can do a lot more than you think you can, I bet. You just need more confidence. Be sure of yourself. You don't even know how beautiful you are, do you?" He looked me up and down, one eyebrow quirked and that damn smirk.

I blushed, and kept walking. "Bella, wait, please. Don't run away from me."

I stopped, staring at the ground and waited. When his shoes came into view, I felt his hand grab hold of mine. He laced our fingers together, then his other hand was at my chin, tilting my face up. "Look at me please?" I raised my eyes to his, "I didn't mean that as an insult. I just don't think you see yourself the way everyone else does. You are absolutely beautiful, Bella. You're talented and I love your sense of humor. You are an awesome woman. Any guy would be lucky for you to give them a chance."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. It made me feel… I didn't know. I couldn't put a word to it. It was amazing and sweet and… such a total crock of shit. "Don't. Eddie, you could get any girl you want. Don't play with my craziness, please. For God's sake, the waitress in there- with her size two, curvy figure, boobs the size of Texas, blonde hair, blue eyes, and bright smile- I can't compete with that. I wouldn't even try."

"That's where you're wrong. Not every guy is out for a synthetic Barbie doll type. Some of us want a girl that's real. Down to earth, and sincere. I don't want a fake girl that only wants my body any more than you do. There is so much more to me- and you- than that. Don't sell me short or pretend you know everything about me from the conversations we've had at the bar. You've never really asked any questions about me. Granted I'm working when your there, but still…"

"You're right, Eddie. I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling properly chastised. It was crazy to feel so wound up and cranky. Eddie was my friend. I didn't want to lose that. "Why don't we hang out after my date? I'll come by the bar and hang out 'til you get off, then we can grab a midnight snack- or something. I'd really like to be your friend."

"Friends? Yeah, sure. You can tell me all about your date while I tend the bar. Sound good?" I nodded and he took me home.

I had just enough time to dress in my long underwear, jeans, heavy sweater, coat and boots. My hair was softly curling around my face and the top was covered by my stocking hat. This Mike guy was insane. Did he not know that it was subzero outside? It is November. Definitely not the warmest time of year here. It wasn't snowy or icy yet, but it wouldn't be long. They say if you don't like the weather in Missouri, wait five minutes, it'll change.

I was praying that it wouldn't snow or storm while we were out hiking. Apparently he knew of a trail not too far out of the city and that's where he was taking me. Please God, don't let me break my bones or his. And please let the weather stay clear. Oh, and Please, please, please, let this be over by eight. I really want to see Eddie.

~*C2C*~


	7. The Injured Party

A/N: I still don't own it! Wouldn't dream of pretending otherwise!

Thanks to my beta girls: ninmesarra and prettyflour! You guys make this a little easier to read- thanks for all your help! I love you more than cherry diet coke! And of course, any remaining mistakes are of course my own, and no reflection of their hard work. I'm sure any that remain are because I changed things at posting time... again...

On to the story! Hope you enjoy!

~*C2C*~

Mike Newton was… interesting, for lack of better terms. His strawberry blonde hair stuck up at all kinds of crazy angles- it was a mess, not the good kind of mess either. He looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in a week. His eyes were tiny and a pale gray. He wasn't too tall, maybe five foot nine. He wasn't fat by any means, but he wasn't really muscular either. His nose was dusted with freckles and he had lips that stretched in a crooked smile over crooked teeth. All in all, Mike wasn't hot, but he wasn't gross either. He was average- like me.

After we made introductions in my doorway, he led me by the hand to his suburban. It reminded me of the SUVs you see in movies that the mob drives. It was black with tinted windows and the license plate read "BGPOPPA." After he'd helped me into it – an act I appreciated but didn't need- and started the car, I was wishing I had ear plugs. The radio was turned all the way up and the sounds of Eminem were pouring from the speakers. The bass was so hot, that it was vibrating through my body. I normally don't mind listening to Eminem- it's one of those have to be in the mood for it kind of things- but when it felt like my ear drums were going to explode, it was seriously unpleasant.

I reached for the volume knob and turned it way, way down. When it was at a decent level that we could talk over, I glanced at Mike. His pale gray eyes were staring at me with a look that said "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry? I don't usually listen to my music at the level. It was hurting my ears."

"Oh. It's alright, beautiful," he said with a wink.

Oh great. He was one of those guys. You know the kind. They think they are God's gift to women and therefore must placate us feeble-minded girls. I was seriously unimpressed. And Alice, the psychic, thought he was going to my forever love. Yeah, sure.

"Um, ok. So, Alice said you own an outdoors store? That must be interesting."

"Yeah, it's a family business. Newton's Outfitter's. I really enjoy it. I'm trying to get mom and dad to expand to include spelunking, and guided hikes. It's a really untapped revenue source in these parts."

"That sounds cool. Bet you get a lot of interesting customers, in there too?"

"Not really. Just the normal Joes."

I was running out of polite conversation topics. I could already tell I didn't want to know this guy better. He was definitely not my type. In fact, I found him rather annoying. When it appeared Mike wasn't going to speak more than he had to either, I turned the volume up a little on the music.

His eyes back on the road, I watched the scenery pass by. Naked trees and barren fields flew past the window. It felt like we'd been driving for hours when he finally stopped at a little road side park.

Glancing over at me, he said, "My door doesn't open from the inside. I have to take it in and get it fixed. You'll have to let me slide out after you."

"Okay," I said, and exited the vehicle. He emerged from within and I moved to shut the door. As it just so happened, he stepped back into the door's closing zone right when I started to shut it. Therefore, I effectively slammed it on his leg. Mike really had an inventive vocabulary. He rubbed at his thigh and hopped around a bit, cursing a blue streak. "Oh my god, Mike. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know, Bella. Damn. It just hurts like hell." He took a couple of steps, hobbling, to the back door and pulled out two backpacks. It looked as though he'd stuffed both bags full of things he thought we would need.

I picked up the purple one and left the green one for him. When I had it strapped on, I let him lead me to the trail. After an hour or so of hiking, we stopped in a small meadow. It would be beautiful in the spring and summer- I could envision it blossoming with little flowers- wild daisies and black-eyed susan's- flourishing among the trees with deep green grass and wildlife abounding within it. Unfortunately, right now, in the dead of fall, it was brown and looked dead.

I took my pack off, and he pulled from it a blanket and spread it on the ground. The sound of his voice startled me- he'd been silent on the hike- making me jump, "Go ahead and sit down. I figured we'd have picnic out here if that's alright with you?"

I was freezing- teeth chattering, shivering, the whole bit- and would love nothing better than to go home and warm up, but Alice would murder me. " Uh, well, um, I guess so."

"You look really cold."

"I am. I feel frozen." I grabbed the water from the bag and guzzled some down while he finished pulling out sandwiches, pasta salad, chips, granola bars, a variety of fruit, and cookies. He handed me a plate piled high with food, and I couldn't help but stare at the massive portions he'd served me. "You know, Mike, I won't be able to eat all of this. In fact, I don't think I will be able to eat half of this."

"It's cool. Eat what you want, we'll leave the rest for the animals."

I was pretty sure that wasn't safe. The one book I'd edited about hiking had specifically said to bury food or carry it in a bag. It's supposed to keep the animals from growing accustomed to food appearing and keeps the predators from following people. He was the guide, though right? Surely he'd know.

When we finished eating, I watched him scatter the remains over a hill. He pulled a plastic bag out and put our used plates and silverware in it. After he tied the bag to his pack, he stashed the food containers and stuffed the blanket in my backpack.

When we set off again, it was eerily quiet. I was getting tired, and that always meant my imagination started to run away. The feeling of several pairs of eyes pierced me making me feel weird and more than just a little freaked out. I could just picture a pack of wolves leaping from behind the barren trees to devour us whole. My breathing picked up and it was all I could do to force myself to walk quietly behind Mike.

Turning to me, he gripped my chin, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I, uh, I don't really know. I feel creeped out, honestly."

He sighed, "We'll just head back and get out of here then."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

The entire way back, I kept peering over my shoulder, expecting some wild beast to jump out and attack me. I was being silly; my subconscious registered that fact, but you can't always help the way you feel. I was in such a hurry to get out of the woods, I kept tripping over tree roots and loose rocks along the trail.

I could sense that Mike was getting bored with helping me and maybe a little aggravated at my lack of enthusiasm for this exercise.

Trying so hard to be a gentleman, he held a branch back so that I could go through and at the next spot, I moved to do the same. He got halfway through, and the branch slipped through my fingers, pelting Mike in the face. There was a loud crunching sound, and blood was gushing between his fingers. I dropped the pack on my back, and began pulling supplies out of it, praying he had a first aid kit or some paper towels within it. Once again, Mike was cursing- his chosen terms could make a sailor blush. I finally located some paper towels and ripped a handful off. I pressed them to his face, apparently too hard as he screamed in pain.

I didn't think he'd appreciate my apologies at this point, so we hurried back to the park, and into the SUV. Thankfully, he didn't mind letting me drive. I headed down the freeway, taking the fastest route to the hospital. I was pretty sure I'd broken his nose. Blood was everywhere. It had soaked through the paper towels and was running down his fingers. The copper smell was making me light headed, so in spite of the frigid temperature, I rolled the window down and gasped in the fresh air.

All of the sudden, there were flashing lights behind me. Just great- so what I needed. I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and waited for the officer to approach. When he reached the window, I said, "I'm sorry officer, Let me grab my license and registration." I had my head buried in my bag and only the clearing of his throat, brought my attention to him.

"Bella, what are doing? Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Um, yeah. Hi dad. I was going about eight over the limit. But, I broke Mike's nose and I need to get him to the hospital."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Why did you break his nose? Was he hurting you?"

"God, no, dad! He was nothing but a gentleman. We were hiking and the branch slipped outta my hands and slapped him in the face."

Charlie's shoulders began to shake and his mustache twitched, "Oh kid, you shouldn't have taken Bells hiking. There's a reason that we didn't name her Grace."

"Yessir. I figured that out, sir."

"Well, Bells, don't let me see you speeding again, but get this guy to the ER to have him checked out. I'll see you Sunday for dinner? Your brother's coming too."

"I'll be there. Later, dad!"

He walked back to his cruiser and I pulled back into traffic. I pushed the speed limit as much as I dared.

"So, uh, you're dad's a cop, huh?"

"Yeah. He's actually the chief of police. He's worked really hard to achieve that. I do my best not to give him anything to worry about."

"And you have a brother?"

"Yeah. Jake's my baby brother. He's twenty-five, but he's big. He is an awesome basketball player. A lot of colleges wanted him to play on their team, but he wants to be a chef. He's been working his up to that and finished culinary school two years ago. I'm really proud of him."

"I can tell. Hey, how much longer until we're at the hospital?"

"About a minute. Do you want me to wait with you or-"

"No, you can go home if you need to. It's really no big deal. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to-"

He cut me off again, "No, really. I am positive I'll be fine."

I figured he was getting scared of my knack for finding trouble and danger. Poor guy. I couldn't blame him. I shut his leg in the door of the suburban, broke his nose, and couldn't figure out how to walk upright. Yeah, I'd try to ditch me to.

"Okay, then. Do you want me to call someone for you? Your mom or dad?"

"If you don't mind, that would be great," he handed over his cell. I found his contacts and scrolled down. His mom was listed under Mommy. Wow. I think I dodged a bullet. I can respect a guy that loves his mother and treats her with respect- she brought him in the world, he should- but to be a complete momma's boy? That never bodes well for relationships. Sam's mom always hated me because I 'stole her baby boy from her.' That should have said something- he never would stand up for me when she was around.

His mom answered with, "Mikey! Baby! How's momma's boy?" Yep, total momma's boy. There's a time that comes when a man just has to cut the apron strings.

"Um, Mrs. Newton? This is Bella. Bella Swan? I was on a date with Mike tonight. He had an accident-"

"What did you do to my baby boy? Oh my God! Is he going to be alright? What happened?"

In hindsight, maybe that wasn't the best way to start that conversation. "Mrs. Newton, he's going to be just fine. He took me hiking and I'm a klutz- really that's putting it mildly. But anyhow, a tree branch slipped outta my hands and hit him in the face. I'm pretty sure his nose is broken-"

"My poor baby! Listen here, Bella Swan! My Mikey is all I have in this world. If you hurt him, I'll find you!"

"Well, Mrs. Newton, I apologize. It was an accident. I didn't set out this morning hoping to break your son's nose. He asked me to call you and let you know what happened. He requested I not stay, so when we get off the phone, I'm going to take a cab home."

"Of course you won't stay! There's no reason for you to. You just break my baby and run away. You're a cold-hearted girl. But that doesn't really matter anymore. You stay away from my Mikey after you tell him that Mommy's on the way and that I love my little Mikey-kins."

"Yes ma'am. I'll pass that along, and I'll be gone before you get here." I closed his phone and handed it back to him.

"What message did she have for you? Oh, and I'm sorry if she threatened you. I'm an only child, so she tends to be over-protective, and has a flare for the dramatic."

"Yeah, she did, but it's cool. Nothing I can't handle. She said to tall you that 'Mommy's on her way.' And she loves you, little Mikey-kins."

His face flamed a bright red as he stammered out, "Th-th-thank you for the message. I'd say it was fun, but I'd be kidding myself. Don't take this the wrong, but as nice as you seem, I can promise we won't be hanging out again anytime soon."

"Eh- it's fine. You're not really my type anyhow."

He laughed a bit, but it was cut short with his grimace. "Bye Bella."

I told him bye and left the room. On the way out, I thought I heard mutter, "Never letting Alice set me up again. Ever. Damn, my nose hurts."

I tried not chuckle as I left the waiting room to try to get a cab. It was apparently just my lucky day. There was an empty one waiting on the corner. I swear I thought I was going to die on that ride. Dude was a crazy driver. Absolutely insane- swerving in and out of traffic, hit the curb, almost ran into a motorcycle, and barely missed clipping a semi. I hated taking taxis. Not only was he a crazy driver, he smelled bad too- like curry and sweat. Blech. We finally pulled up in front of the bar, and I was tempted to throw myself from the vehicle and kiss the ground in gratefulness at having arrived in one piece.

I paid the driver and strutted inside. Once again, my favorite bar stool was beckoning me over and I sat down. I had a cherry sour waiting on the bar top for me. I smiled and started sipping at it. Looking around for Eddie, I finally found him.

He was cleaning up after Pete. It appeared that Pete had dropped his beer glass and it had shattered all over the floor. I watched as his biceps bulged with every pull of the broom across the messy tile. His jeans hugged him just right. Mmm, He's so yummy. I couldn't wait to talk to him.

He was done with the clean-up in short order. His face lit up in a smirky smile when his eyes landed on me. He walked over- with his usual swagger- and stopped just in front of me. "Evening, Isabella."

Oh my god. The sound of my full name falling from his lips… That was like winning the lottery and being paid in orgasms. My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't help but smile at him. "H-hi, Eddie. H-how's your night going?"

"It's much better now," he said with a wink.

I gulped. I was pretty sure Eddie was flirting with me.

"So how'd your date go?"

Right. That. We were supposed to talk and be better friends. "That was a disaster. I shut his leg in the door of his SUV- pretty sure it's going to have a huge bruise. I had to slam the mother effer closed. Then, after lunch, I broke his nose with a tree branch."

"What?! Why? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" His hands were roaming over my arms as eyes caressed every inch of my body. "Bella, why'd you have to break his nose?"

"Oh, I didn't have to break it. I didn't mean to. I was trying to hold a branch out of the way for him, like he did for me, and it slipped from my hand and hit him right in the face. Oh, and then my dad pulled me over for speeding on the way to the hospital. His mother threatened me for breaking her Mikey-kins and I had to take a cab here from the hospital that smelled like sweat and curry and I thought the driver was going to kill me. Seriously. That crackhead was all over the frickin' road."

"Oh. I am so glad you're ok. I thought I was going to have to hire a hitman to take him out for hurting you. No one should ever touch you in a hurtful way," his hands were framing my face and his thumbs caressed my cheeks as he talked. I was in heaven.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said with a smile. It was nice to have someone so concerned over me.

"Bella, that's an awful date. That's actually three awful dates. How do you manage that?"

"Um, I don't know. It just happens that way, I guess. Maybe they aren't really my type and I just don't really care? Since, apparently I do have a type."

"That could be. Here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to give you a month's worth of dating lessons. Lessons in Love if you will, and show you how to date safely again," he laughed. "What do you say?"

~*C2C*~


	8. Flyin' Fists

Thanks to my ever-faithful beta girls- Ninmesarra and prettyflour- your words of encouragement and constructive criticism are so awesome! I love them! Thanks so much! And of course, any errors remaining are mine and no reflection on them. It was sparkly (like Edward) before I messed with it again…

As always, I don't own it… Unfortunately!

~*C2C*~

My mind was reeling. Did he really just ask me that? Do I want to date him? Even if it's just as a pretense and really for my own benefit to learn how to pick up on social cues? Yeah, I'm well aware I'm socially inept. I always have been. But do I want to pretend to date the sexy god I call Eddie? That's a rhetorical question right?

His face fell. "Well, it wasn't really, no. I thought it'd give us an opportunity to hang out and get to know each other better. But, it's whatever…"

"Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? What exactly did I say?"

"Um, yeah. You asked if that was a rhetorical question," His hand was rammed through his hair, making his perfect sex-hair stand on end. It was beautiful.

"Well, you should have heard the rest of the conversation I had going on in my head. I think that sounds like a good idea. God knows I could use some help where guys are concerned. I just don't understand you guys at all. It's true that men are complete different species," I was rambling. I always ramble when I'm nervous. I didn't want him to think that I was too excited over this arrangement even though inside, I was doing flips and cartwheels and screaming. I know I'm totally into him and if he asked me, I'd totally fool around with him. That's not my usual style, but he is such an amazing person. Good Lord. Listen to me ramble- even my thoughts are a rambling train, going on and on forever. And I'm still doing it. I gave myself a mental slap and tried to concentrate on him again.

He was laughing. "That whole men are from Mars crap?" He was still laughing. "To be honest, guys don't understand girls either. Are you sure you're okay with this arrangement? We'll hang out on the weekends after I get off work? Or I can switch my schedule with Garrett. You know what, I'll work on that later. What day do you want to start this?"

"Um, it's Saturday, so we could start tomorrow or next weekend… or hell, what's good for you?"

He had a funny look cross his face and I wished I knew what he was thinking. "Tomorrow sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at your house around seven?"

"That's good for me. Are you sure…?" I didn't know if I was asking if he was sure he wanted to do this for me, if he was sure he wanted to hang out with me, if he was sure he wanted to waste his time on me… I just didn't know.

"Bella, if I didn't want to spend time with you and be better friends, I wouldn't volunteer or have you asked you if you wanted to do this," his hand reached out for my face and he lightly drew a finger down my cheek. God, just a finger trail down my face had me melting.

"I just- I don't- I mean- Ugh, I don't want to put you out or take advantage of you. That's all," I sighed in frustration at my inability to communicate.

Friends. He'd said friends. I guess every couple starts somewhere, right? Maybe I can use this opportunity to show him what he could be missing? I don't know that I'm that… seductive…

"It's fine. I promise. I don't have anything else going on, and I'd love to hang out. Trust me. I'll let you know if I just can't," he took a step closer and his thumbs were trying to smooth out the furrow between my brows.

The feel of his hands on my skin… If I'd thought him saying my name was orgasmic, this- words can't explain what he did to me in that moment. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of him. A shiver ran through my body and I sighed in contentment. It was warmth that spread from his fingertips throughout my body. It wasn't a tingle or electric sensation that you read about in romance novels or that I wrote in my novel, but it was so much more.

God, I'm such a sap. He just wants to be my friend and help me out and I'm dreaming of what it will feel like to have him kiss me… or to make love with him, feel his muscled body moving over mine as he pumps in and out. Holy hell, Isabella Marie. Rein those thoughts in before you start writhing in your jeans. Jesus. I can't take me anywhere.

"Um Bella, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a worried expression. I crooked an eyebrow, silently asking him why I wouldn't be. "It's just, you started breathing heavy and I wasn't sure if maybe you weren't having a panic attack or something?"

My eyes widened in surprised horror. I hadn't even noticed. In daydreaming about him, I'd totally worked myself up. I guessed it was going to be a night of love for BOB. And no, before you ask, BOB isn't a really person. He's about six inches long, and neon yellow. Yeah, I'm pathetic- I know.

I still hadn't answered Edward yet, and he was staring at me in concern, "Are you feeling okay? I mean, you were sick yesterday and then out in the cold weather today…" He gently laid his palm against my forehead, "You don't feel fevered, but you are flushed… Bella?"

"Ohmigod, I'm fine Eddie. I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm a little nervous about how this dating lesson is going to work, and I'm a little tired." Hopefully that sounded believable…

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen. Trust me. If you're tired, you should go home and get some rest."

"Okay… I guess. Can I have a cherry sour before I go?"

"Of course you can," he moved behind the bar to make one for me.

While he worked, I asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow? That way I know how to dress?"

"Oh, um, right- that- well, what do you want to do?"

"I'm game for most anything," I thought about winking, but was afraid it would look like I had something in my eye.

His face had that weird look again and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was thinking. It was a sexy look, but like he wanted to take my words so many different ways. I guess it wasn't really an expression as this look in his eye. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, "What about the new aquarium? Have you been there yet?"

"No, I haven't. That sounds fun. So that's a jeans kind of date, right?"

"Definitely." The sound of a glass breaking and raised voices had us both spinning around quickly.

Pete, the resident drunk here, was arguing with Al, the guy that just lost the state championship boxing match. Al was huge. He wasn't cute- his nose had been broken several times and sat crookedly on his face and he had three chipped teeth, as well as several scars marring his face. His blue eyes were ice-cold. Pete was slurring accusations of throwing his match. Those were dangerous words to spew. Al moved quickly and pinned Pete to the wall, his hand around Pete's throat.

Suddenly, Eddie was at Al's side. I could see his mouth moving, but despite the eery silence that had descended, I still couldn't hear the words Eddie whispered to him. Al looked hard at Eddie and I thought Al was going to hit him. Eddie whispered something else, and I sat heart in my throat as I stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding before me.

Al dropped Pete, and Pete slumped to the floor. But now, Al was focused on Eddie and he looked madder than a hornet. Al looked over towards me, made some kind of motion, and started talking to Eddie. Eddie replied to whatever it was Al said, and while Eddie's look said he was going to kill Al, his voice never raised- I still couldn't hear him. Then, all of a sudden Al was swinging at Eddie. Eddie ducked under his arm and with a swift right hook to the jaw, Al fell to the ground. Eddie stood over him, breathing heavily and told him to get out of his bar and not come back. At least, that's what I figured he'd said since he was motioning to the door. Garrett came over and helped Al up and escorted him out of the building.

Eddie watched them leave then came back over to where I was. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and looked at his knuckles. They weren't bleeding, but they were awfully red. "What did he say, Eddie?" I'd never seen him so mad before.

"He told me to stay out of his business and to get back to my whore." He was still breathing raggedly- a testament to how angry he'd been. "I told him the only whore I'd seen my bar was his momma. And if he wanted to disrespect my patrons, he could leave."

"Oh my goodness. What- why- but- I- you-" I couldn't decide what to say and so I closed my mouth instead of continuing to sputter.

Eddie looked down at me and I could see the raging storm of emotion swirling in the green depths of his eyes. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "Can I- just- Can I try something?" I nodded, and he said, "Don't move." He took a step closer, and wrapped me in his arms. He squeezed me tightly, cradling my head to his shoulder.

I inhaled the spicy scent of him. He smelled so good. I moved my arms and held them loosely around his waist. I could feel the tension slowly leave his muscles and his breathing returned to normal. He lifted his head and I raised my face to look up at him. We were just a couple of inches apart. I parted my lips and darted my tongue out to lick those dry suckers. His eyes flitted down to watch the action, and he leaned closer still, ever-so-slowly. I watched as he closed the distance between us with hooded lids. He was less than a hair away from kissing me… I closed my eyes in anticipation.

Suddenly, we were jolted from behind. Someone had slapped Eddie's shoulder. He stood up straight, still hugging me close, and I thought I heard him mutter, "Damn cockblockin' Pete." But I couldn't be sure.

Pete was slurring his thanks to Eddie for keeping Al from beating the hell out of him, and made our comfy hug an awkward group hug. He started swaying us back and forth and Eddie finally said, "Pete, get off of us or I'm throwing you out too. I've had enough of your shit tonight. You have got to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut. I should have let Al punch you."

Pete's eyes grew large and filled with tears. He cried. Every now and then we could pick up words from his drunken sobs, "Eddie… not my friend… hates me now…" It was really pathetic.

Releasing me from his hold- much to my dismay- Eddie motioned Garrett over and told him to call a cab for Pete. His drunk-ass needed to go home.

I eased myself a little further away from Eddie. This was so uncomfortable. Did I say something about it? Did I ignore it? What was I supposed to do? Ugh… I'm such a loser.

I heard a sigh from beside me and glanced up at Eddie. He was staring at the floor and he looked as uncomfortable as I felt. "I'm sorry Bella. I-"

I cut him off before he could continue, "It's fine Eddie. I'm just going to go home now. I don't- I'll just-" I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow? You said at seven, right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you at seven. Let me walk you to your car?"

"Sure, but I have to take a cab," I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but inside, I was a total fan-girl, screaming like a teenager that just saw Justin Beaver- or whatever-the-hell his name is.

He slipped his hand around mine, and twined our fingers together, tugging gently on them, and leading me out the door. I watched the ground as I walked, willing myself not to trip and fall.

I was dragged to a stop when Eddie quit moving. I glanced up questioningly. "Be confident, Bella. Consider this lesson one. Trust yourself and be confident. Watch what's going on around you, don't just stare at the floor."

"Oh. Okay." Brilliant reply there, Bella.

Eddie smiled and started walking again. I glanced curiously around, while I silently pleaded with my body not to trip and fall. Finally out the door, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Not so bad, huh?" Eddie chuckled. "I knew you would be fine. Just gotta have some confidence and learn to trust yourself. You'll be fine."

"Ok. Thanks Eddie. I'll see you tomorrow." He hailed a cab for me, and opened the back door. He slipped the cabbie some cash and gave him my address. After one last wave, he was gone- back inside the bar to work.

The driver pulled into the lot beside the row of townhouses that mine was nestled in amongst. The few extra cars parked in visitor slots made me want to ask if we could just keep driving. I figured it would be better to just get this over with, so I stepped out of the car and went to my house. The door was flung open before I even got my keys out. Angela, Rose, and Alice stood there gawking at me.

I groaned as I was all at once bombarded with questions. Questions like who are you seeing again? What did you think of-? Did you have fun? They all stopped when I held my hand up. I was so tired all of a sudden. They were wearing me out and I'd actually ended the day on a good note. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends- they are like sisters to me, but they really can be overwhelming even though they mean well.

I pushed past them into my house, and tossed my purse on the side table. Opening the closet, I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat. The girls followed after me like puppies as I walked to the couch and collapsed.

Alice had been kind of quiet, but the first question after we'd all sat down was, "Why the hell did you break Mike's nose?"

~*C2C*~


	9. The Interrogation

Thank you to my beta girlies- Prettyflour and Ninmesarra- You ladies are AWESOME!

I know, I said this was going to be light-hearted and funny, and it will keep that for the most part, but every story needs a serious issue to work through, right? Get ready… cuz, here we go!

~*C2C*~

Last chapter…

I pushed past them into my house, and tossed my purse on the side table. Opening the closet, I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat. The girls followed after me like puppies as I walked to the couch and collapsed.

Alice had been kind of quiet, but the first question after we'd all sat down was, "Why the hell did you break Mike's nose?"

"What do you mean why did I break Mike's nose? It's not like it was on purpose. Think of it like when I broke your guys' bones dancing and bowling. It was an accident. Good Lord, Alice." I was feeling more than just a little perturbed with her accusations. These are my girls. They should know that I don't have a malicious bone in my body- I could never intentionally hurt someone unless they were threatening my life in some way.

"Oh," was Alice's fabulous reply.

"Alice, get real. Bella couldn't even bring herself to put down Trixie when the vet diagnosed her with cancer. I had to take the pup when it was so bad she couldn't even eat. Why would you accuse Bella of that?" Rose questioned.

My eyes teared up at the memory of my sweet companion. Angela noticed my watery eyes, and tried to soothe me by rubbing my shoulders.

"What I want to know is who the hell Eddie is," Rose continued, ignoring my mini-breakdown.

Angela stilled her hand on my arm, and Alice looked like someone had shocked her with a taser. "Eddie?" they questioned in unison.

"Yeah, Embry and I worked the short sift yesterday and he tells me that Bella was drunk on their date- what was up with that by the way?"

"Well-"

She cut me off before I could explain, "And he says that he took her home after an allergic reaction and she tells him to call Eddie. Now, who is Eddie, Bella?"

"First of all, I wasn't drunk. Not on purpose anyway. I took too much cold medicine and then had an allergic reaction and drank two bottles of Benadryl in five minutes to get rid of it. So, I was drunk but not on liquor. And you bitches will be happy to know I had a slight hangover," I laughingly told them.

They all laughed at me, but it was Alice who actually commented, "It's about damn time. I was beginning to think you were inhuman."

"Nah, you're just jealous."

"Damn right I am! Now, tell us about Eddie," Alice demanded.

"He's a good friend. And an amazing guy."

"Oh my Lord, Isabella Marie. You better give us the deets, like now," Rose commented.

Angela was sitting quietly, thrumming her fingers on her knee, staring, and waiting for me to spill the beans. The sound was muted, but it was enough to irritate me. I reached over and grabbed her fingers, trying to still the nervous habit.

"He's a bartender and he's amazingly gorgeous. Beautifully muscled with coppery-bronze colored sex-hair and his face… it's swoon worthy. And he's great- sweet, nice, caring…"

"Oh, so he's either gay or involved, or has some other serious deal-breaker going on. No one can be that gorgeous and not be flawed." Rose is such an optimist.

"Why do think that? Just because he's great, doesn't mean there is something wrong with him. When the hell did you get so jaded? I would almost think you were a bitter divorcee with the way you talk about guys sometimes. Not a happily-married, twenty-nine year old, that's never been lonely."

"Bella, you described him kind of like Ang did Eric with the whole great personality thing? Granted, he sounds a whole lot hotter… And, don't forget, I work with a bunch of men. Sometimes I tend to think like a man. But it's not like I'm going to magically grow a penis and balls."

I had to laugh at Rose- but then I grimaced. That was not a mental image I needed. Finally I commented, "Well, he's sorta beautiful."

Alice giggled, "I think Bella's in love. Does he like you too?"

"Um, I don't really know. You know how great I am at picking up on that kind of stuff."

"Oh, Bella, you don't give yourself enough credit. That's all. Hey! You never did tell me what happened that resulted in Mike's nose being broken. You do remember that I have to see him a regular basis? When I take the newest line of Alice's Adventure Wear in? I hope it's not awkward."

"Alice, is that really all you can think about? If he's going to keep letting you supply his store? I'm glad you're first thought was to ask if he tried to pull something and that's why his nose was broken."

Rose and Angie were casting dirty looks at Alice. "How's that foot tasting there, Alice? You seem to be consuming a lot feet-meat sandwiches… Maybe you should stop while you're ahead. -before you insult Bella so bad that she throws you out." I was so glad Rose speaking up. She was so strong…

Alice hummphfed in irritation. "Fine," she sighed out, "Tell us what happened?"

"We were hiking. Whose genius idea was that?" I gave a pointed look to Alice. "After we decided to head back, he was being nice and holding branches out of my way, so I tried to be nice and do the same." I could feel my cheeks heating up as they gazed at me. "So, I held a branch out of the way, only it was a slippery bastard and fell right through my fingers. It slammed back, right into his face and crunched his nose."

They all inhaled in surprise. Rose muttered a "Holy shit! That had to hurt!" while I just sat quietly.

Then, I just had to know, "Alice, why on earth would you set me up with a scrawny, little red-headed boy that blares Eminem and has a personalized license plate that reads Big Poppa? What the hell were you thinking?"

Angela was laughing hysterically and Rose had tears running down her cheeks as she laughed at the picture I painted. Alice looked crest-fallen.

"Bella, I swear he wasn't like that. I didn't know that was his car. And he was always super nice and dressed in his work polo and khakis."

"Well, I dodged a bullet anyway. Mike was a total mama's boy. I called her to come get him from the hospital and she reamed me out for breaking her little Mikey-kin's nose," I tried to get the nasally high-pitched voice down so they would understand exactly what that had been like.

Chuckling a little bit, Angie asked, "So what about Eric? I haven't had a chance to talk to him or you about that date. But, if you're calling Eddie, then I'd guess you and Eric weren't a match made in heaven."

"Not really. There was just no chemistry, Ang. He's a nice guy, and we could totally be friends, but never more than that. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's either there, or it's not. Not worth apologizing over, B," Ang reassured me.

"Now, it's time for more talk about Eddie!" Rose said.

"Um, no. I don't think I want to tell you guys more about him yet. I'll take you guys to the bar to meet him in a couple of weeks, but not yet. I have a date tomorrow night and I'm not about to ruin it with more talk about the dreaded curse of dare-dates. This one is one that none of you set up!"

I listened as the girls bombarded me with questions, trying to drag details out of me. Staying quiet, I was a lock they couldn't pick. Rose gave up first and went into the kitchen to grab my last bottle of Moscato.

She returned bearing glasses and the bottle, with a quick "shut-up," to Alice and Ang- they were still trying to crack me. Alice only relented when Angela put Just Dance in my Wii. I couldn't help but think, Lord, not this again!

We played for an hour before they were finally too tired to keep going. I'd cheered them on from the sidelines for a while. They collapsed on my couch and I went to search the kitchen for my hidden bottle of vodka. I thought a few shots of that were in order- it burns so good. Not like a good whiskey, but good enough for tonight.

I poured my shot glass full and slammed it back. I had just poured myself another when Rose sat down on the stool across the counter from me. I went ahead and tossed it back before I grabbed her a shot glass, too.

"What's going on with you, Bella? You aren't quite yourself lately."

I pondered the question for a little bit. Did I even know who I am anymore? "I don't know. There were a lot of things that went on with me and Sam that I never told you guys about. I lost sight of me. Of who I am when I was with him, and just kept trying to conform myself into this mold of what he thought I should be. I thought that-"

"What's going on here?" Alice asked from the doorway. Angela was hovering behind her with a lifted eyebrow- echoing Alice.

"We're just talking," I told them.

"Come on in girls. Bella was telling me how she lost her identity when she was with Sam."

"Yes, thanks Rose," I really needed to tame down the sarcasm. These girls are like sisters to me. If I can't talk to them- can't trust them- then who can I? I repeated what I had told Rose and continued with, "Sam wasn't exactly the prince that everyone thought he was. He wanted me to be seen and not heard, show up perfectly coiffed and be the epitome of elegance and grace. He was mad, a lot, when I just couldn't force myself to fit that."

Alice was crying- openly sobbing. Angela was quietly sniffling, and Rose- well, Rose looked like she was ready to jump in the car and turn into a gangsta… She looked like she was going to 'pop a cap in his ass.'

"Seriously though- I'm still the fun-loving, laid-back Bella that I was with you in high school, Rose- and in college with you guys, " I said, motioning to Alice and Angela. "I just lost sight of that. I have discovered that I hate shopping in the mall; I'd much rather go to thrift stores and buy my clothing. I am still the biggest klutz in the world. I'm figuring it out, but… did you know that Sam always ordered food for me- usually the same as what he would order for himself. I don't even know what kind of eggs I like anymore, or if I like them at all.

"For me to have a type of guy that I usually date- it would be hard for you to find because I don't even know what it is. I think I have an idea now," I said with a sly smile, "and so I can see where based on Sam, Ang you would set me up with a serious-type guy like Eric. He'll make a great friend, but he's not boyfriend material for me. And Embry- he's quiet and laid-back like I was in high school, but, again, he's just not for me. And Alice, I know you picked Mike because he was the polar opposite of Sam and you hated him. Right?"

Alice looked down and away guiltily, "Yeah, I did."

"But, I know you all did it because you love me and want me to be happy. It's okay, really it is. From now on, though, I'm totally finding my own dates. Those were just hell!"

Angela laughed and slung her arm around my shoulders. "You know we are here for you however you need us to be. You're right, we just want you to be as happy as we are."

All my sisters- that's what they will always be, blood or not- gathered around me and squeezed the ever-loving shit out of me with murmured "love ya, Bella" echoing in our huddle. I squeezed them back tightly, reassuring them, "I know. I love you guys, too."

"Aww, Bella, I know you've always had the hots for me, but… I'm a married woman. Then again, Emmett would probably jump on the chance if we let him watch," Rose said- effectively ruining the heartfelt moment and making us all laugh.

"You know it baby!" I said, grabbing a dish towel off the counter and snapping her butt with it.

She howled at me and then the war was on. We ran around my house, chasing each other with dish towels, seeing who could score the most taps. When we were finally dropped to floor in fits of giggles, I sighed in relief. It felt good to get that off my chest and share it with someone.

I looked around at my circle of friends. I was content in this moment, to relax and just be with them. The questions I had didn't have to be answered right this second.

When the bottles were empty, I sent them on their merry way. With one last wave, I closed the door and sagged against it. I love them to death, I really do, but they always manage to drain my energy.

Standing straight again, I went quickly to the bathroom. It was time for a hot shower. I rolled my shoulders trying to lose some of the tension that had gathered there over the last two hours.

As the hot water beat down on my body, I thought about the poor guys that had been set up with me. Eric- he didn't ask for me to be a bitch, or to have the weather change so drastically. Embry hadn't owned the diner or decided to store the strawberries with the bananas. Mike definitely didn't say 'Hey Bella! Break my nose for me? Mm-kay?' Granted, I hadn't exactly asked for those things to happen either, but I should have expected the worst to happen.

The worst always seems to find me. Glancing at the calendar, I realized that in exactly six weeks, I will have been without Sam for a year. It has been a long year. I've learned to cope without him, to be independent again. After three years with him, that was quite an adjustment to make. But he'd been no good for me. I just didn't know it until last year. His true colors had shown through when the going got tough.

I had considered Sam the love of my life. He was everything I'd thought I wanted in a man. He was successful and driven- the district attorney in our community, and his goal was to run for state senator and eventually governor and president. I know I would never be able to vote for him. Sam was also very handsome. His skin was smooth and had nary a mar on it. Dark hair was kept cropped short and gelled to perfection. Dark eyes would broadcast his emotions, or so I thought. He was very good at acting. He had a smile that was perfect for a toothpaste ad.

His too perfect appearance disguised his black soul inside. At the beginning of our relationship, he'd been so sweet and eager to please. Once he'd become the district attorney, it was like a switch flipped. He went from caring to domineering; affectionate to neglectful and borderline abusive. When I failed to fill the mold he deemed appropriate…

I shuddered and shook off the melancholy thoughts and feelings and focused on my date with Eddie that was going to be happening soon. I needed to sleep. I wanted to be well-rested when we went out. It wouldn't do to have bags under my eyes.

Sliding between cool sheets, I pulled the covers up under my chin and cuddled into my favorite pillow. I watched as the clock counted by the seconds and minutes. When the minutes became an hour, I resigned myself to a night of no sleep. The covers were kicked back and my feet shoved into orange squirrel slippers-pink bunnies were just too cliché.

The house was getting cool, so I turned the heater up a little and went into my office. Firing up the laptop, I waited for it to come on. R-E-S-P-E-C-T was quickly typed into the screen as my password, effectively unlocking my computer. I opened the file that was my new story, Dildo Dominatrix- no, that would not be the final title. I liked giving them crazy names until I decided on a real one.

I wrote until the words were blurring together on the screen and my sentences were no longer making sense. That's usually a good time to stop. I mean, do you want to read a story that is half gibberish? I don't!

I went back to bed and finally fell asleep.

~*C2C*~


	10. Lesson 1

Thanks to my beta girls, Ninmesarra and Prettyflour! You should thank them too, they fix my punctuation and help the story flow better!

I own nothing that is tied to Twilight… unfortunately…

~*C2C*~

Of course, since I was so excited about my date with Eddie, Sunday morning had to drag by. What was really only hours, seemed like days. I had no idea what he had planned- we hadn't discussed it outside of casual wear and the time and place to meet.

I'd had Sunday lunch with my dad. That was such fun. His new wife- my step-mother- was there and Sue makes the mom in Cinderella look tame. The only difference was that I'd had Charlie around the two years I'd lived with him. Sue was always so sugary-sweet when he was around. She had a son Seth, and he was forever apologizing for her behavior; and a daughter, Rachel. Rachel was definitely like the evil step-sisters. Sue always bought her whatever she wanted, Seth too, and made me clean and cook. I didn't mind, though, I liked cooking, I'd have cleaned for Charlie anyway.

Jake, my butt-head brother, called and reneged on his commitment to join the family for dinner. Go figure. He hated Sue too. He was always responsible for cleaning up the yard and fixing cars. He'd much rather have helped me cook.

Dad welcomed me in with a big hug- totally unnatural for him. But I understood what made him so happy really fast. Rachel thrust her hand under my nose and flashed a small diamond ring around.

"I'm married!" she'd said.

"Congratulations?" I really didn't mean it to come out as a question, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out who would marry her. Rachel's conceited and selfish.

Charlie's eyes were huge and he was shaking his head emphatically. Sue's eyes were snapping fire and if looks could kill, I'd have disintegrated right there on the floor.

Then I noticed the tall, super-hot, native man lounging on the couch. His demeanor said he didn't care about anything in the world and he was incredibly bored. I walked over to him and put my hand out, "Hi. I'm Bella. You must be Rachel's new husband?"

The guy just ignored my hand, and after a second of looking me over, he quirked an eyebrow and said, "Yup. I'm Paul. Paul Lahote. I just came with Rach to get her stuff. She's moving out to my trailer on the rez today. You wanna come too?" The slime-ball actually winked at me.

I really wanted to hit him. I could feel my face burning with anger, "No. Not at all. I'll be sure to visit Rach when you're not home."

"Then you won't never see her. I'm there all the time."

"What? You don't work?"

"Nah. I collect my checks every month though. Can't wait to knock her up so we can get some more money every month."

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say.

I'm sure you can imagine how the rest of that lunch went. We sat around the table, passing a bucket of chicken and foam containers of mashed potatoes, gravy, and cole slaw. Thankfully, I was seated across from Rachel and between my dad and Seth.

Charlie had just finished a story about chasing a delinquent kid selling pot on foot when I felt a toe brush my ankle. I looked questioningly at Seth, but he was laughing at Charlie's story, not paying attention to me at all. I looked at Rachel- she was moony-eyed over Paul- and Paul- the douche bag- was grinning a cheesy grin at me.

I glared in response. What the hell was the dude thinking? He'd married my sister for the love of all that was holy.I finished my plate quickly, leaving half the food on it since I had lost my appetite. I stood from the table, kissed Charlie's cheek and made up an excuse about forgetting that Alice was coming over. I waved my good-bye to the rest of the table and fled the house.

I hated that I'd let Paul run me out of Charlie's house. He was my dad and really didn't spend enough time with him. Jake and I were waiting for the day when he'd wake up and realize that he'd married a viper. She seemed to make him happy though, so who were we to judge?

On the bright side, by leaving early, I got a lot of cleaning and writing done. The bed linens and curtains around the house had been laundered, the floors all scrubbed, and I'd even went through the bathroom with a bucket of bleach. The windows were now open, letting the almost-cold wind circulate and dissipate the fumes.

I'd even taken a long, hot, bubble bath and shaved my legs- yes, on a first date. I'm very hopeful that this could go somewhere… Somewhere I haven't been in too long. And who could blame me? Eddie is dreamy! I know you think so too. You're probably jealous right now, thinking, Who does that bitch think she is? Dating my dream guy? And I don't blame you- I wonder the same thing all the time. Even if at this moment it's only dating lessons, a girl can dream of more...

Grabbing my purse, I headed out the door finally. I just hitched the strap over my shoulder when my phone chimed, alerting me that I had a text message. I extracted the small device from my pocket and panicked. It was Eddie. He's probably calling to cancel. He has better offers all the time. Why would- I stopped that line of thought right there and pushed to view the message.

I'm ready to go as soon as you are. Come on! ;) –E

I quickly sent back, I'm heading your way now. :) –B

Hurrying out the door, I took my time with the steps. It would be horrible to have to then call and cancel because I broke a bone falling down them. Reaching the bottom, I looked up and towards my car. My breathing hitched for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Perfection was leaning against my car, smirking his delicious smirk at the surprise on my face. He always looked good. Always. It should be a crime to be that handsome. Just as I was getting ready to call out a greeting, he said, "Hey, Beautiful."

My face split into a huge grin as I replied, "Hey yourself," and tried to send a flirtatious wink his way. He chuckled at my antics and stood straight to lean down and kiss my cheek.

"You look, and smell, amazing," he whispered in my ear. He placed his palm on the small of my back and led me to a silver sports car. I didn't know what it was, but it looked old.

"So do you," I told him, "Nice car. It's pretty."

"Eh, it's pretty old. It's a challenger- was my dad's first car. He let me fix it up again and have it. It gets me where I'm going, that's all I need."

"Well, I like it. It's really awesome if you think about it- It's a part of your heritage."

"It is. That's one of the things I like about you- you're always looking on the positive side of things."

"Oh, no. Not very often at all, really. I just happen to like old things. My mom owned an antique store and she used to take me around to auctions and sales to find new and unique pieces."

After he helped me into the car, he jogged around and slid behind the wheel. The car smelled old- not in a bad way, but like worn leather and I could have sworn a hint of pipe tobacco was laced through it. His hand reached for the radio dial and I was relieved to hear some classics rolling out from the speakers. There is no sound like Ella and Louis. I just adore the quality of their music. It's like good old blue-eyes; who doesn't love Frank Sinatra? I'm sure my jaw came close to scraping the floorboards when the next song was an old Boston song. This was a guy that I could love based on musical taste alone.

I glanced over at him, "What song is next on this playlist? I'm dying to know. I love Ella and Boston. They're rather under-appreciated among our generation."

It's a good thing we were stopped at a stop sign, awaiting our turn. His eyes burned and he looked at me like I was some new and unique creature. "If you can name the next song and artist, I'll marry you today."

I laughed at him, part of me hoping he was kidding and part of me dying to say let's go now! When the strains of the next song started to pour out of the speakers, I hummed along to the melody line and grinned at him, "Not exactly a first date song is it?"

He laughed, "No, I suppose not."

"It's The Grateful Dead's Brokedown Palace." I watched his eyes grow round, "I love music. All genres, pretty much. I have my moments, just like anyone does with certain types." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

He continued to stare until the car behind us honked and shocked him out of his stupor. He gunned the engine and we shot off down the road. He pulled into the lot for a little restaurant advertising authentic Italian cuisine. I groaned internally when I realized where we were. A quick glance around confirmed my worst fears. I forced my face to relax and breathing to remain even. The familiar VW rabbit was sitting in the lot, its rusted exterior mocking me.

That was not fantastic. Don't get me wrong, it's my favorite restaurant, and I love the driver of that car, but of all the places to bring me, he had to choose this place.

The hostess, Jane, greeted us and raised an eyebrow at me in question. "So, Bella, we haven't seen you here in a while. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, just been busy. I've ordered a lot of take out to be delivered at home lately. Jerry finally got fired, so I had to take his load on too."

She chuckled, "About time they got rid of that jackass. It was a long time coming though, huh?" Her eyes slid to Eddie, "Who's your hunky friend?"

"This is my date, Eddie," I smiled up at him and introduced her, "Eddie this is Jane. She's a friend of mine, and my brother's girlfriend."

He shook her proffered hand, and murmured, "A pleasure to meet you."

Handing us menus, she left us to peruse them, promising to let Jake know we were there.

"So, that's your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's really great for him. He used to be a major trouble maker and he has ADHD. Jane has really calmed Jake down."

"It's good to find the person that balances you out, isn't it?"

"For sure. You know-"

My statement was cut off by an exuberant shout of, "Bells!" I looked over to see the tall, muscled man striding my way. He scooped me out of my chair and hugged me tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever! It's been what two months?" Of course, he never waited for me to get a word in. "Whatever it's been, it's too long. You need to get over to my place again. Janie's really worked wonders in it. It's actually clean."

"No way! Clean? Your house?"

"Yeah, no need for all the sarcasm, sis. She's really good for me." His eyes finally landed on Eddie and he frowned. "Who are you?"

Eddie stood up and extended his hand, "I'm Edward Masen. Everyone calls me Eddie, though. I'm the lucky guy that got your sister to go out with me." He said that like he had trouble getting a date, because that's believable.

Jacob looked him up and down, "You look like trouble. You better treat my sister right or you'll have to answer to me. You got that?" Eddie nodded and smiled. "Bells, does Dad know you're seeing someone new?"

"No, Jake, he doesn't. This is only our first real date."

"Oh. I figured since you brought him here to meet me…" he trailed off.

"Actually, I brought Bella here. It's my favorite place to eat in the city. You guys make the best food."

Jake stood tall and proud at the compliment, "Thanks man. What's your favorite?"

"The chicken gnocchi."

"That's my specialty- That's awesome. Hey Bells, I think I like this guy. You should keep him around. At least he knows good food- better than Sam ever did."

"Okay, thanks for that Jake. I promise I'll stop by this week to see you and Jane," I said. Standing on tiptoe, I pulled his face down to kiss his cheek and sat down, watching as Jacob returned to the kitchen.

"Your brother loves you very much. He's a bit protective- like a good brother should be."

"Yeah, he does- is. I think I'll keep him around for a while longer," I smiled at Eddie. "After all, he does make the best gnocchi." I hoped he couldn't tell I was trying to distract him from what I could see he wanted to ask.

It didn't work though. He still asked the dreaded question… "Who's Sam?"

~*C2C*~


	11. Lesson 1 Part 2

As always, I have to say, my appreciation for my betas exceeds words- ninmesarra and prettyflour, you ladies are so awesome! And of course, any errors that remain are my own fault and no reflection of their complete and utter awesomeness!

As always, I own nothing, SM owns it all…

~*C2C*~

Last Chapter…

I hoped he couldn't tell I was trying to distract him from what I could see he wanted to ask.

It didn't work though. He still asked the dreaded question… "Who's Sam?"

"Sam's uh, well he's-" I swallowed thickly trying to find the word that best described him. I was saved by Jane.

"Sam is her ass of an ex. Actually that's not quite right- He's her stupid, son-of-bitch-cheating, probably disease-ridden, ass of an ex."

"Nice Jane. Thanks for that." I turned back to Eddie, "Sam is my ex. We were together for a couple of years. I found out he liked sex- like all the time, and he didn't care who he banged. And he was a royal jerk. It was my fault- no matter what- it was all my fault that he couldn't keep his dick outta every girl he crossed paths with that would spread'em." I paused for a breath and re-thought my words. My hand clapped across my mouth. Eddie was laughing- really hard and loud. "Eddie! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! That was really crude! I shouldn't have-"

"Bella, stop." Eddie was laughing so hard he could barely form words, "It's okay. You didn't say anything but the truth! Just, remind me to never cross you."

Jane cast a glance behind her, "Here comes your drinks. And just a warning- that's Sam's-"

"Hello Bella," Simon greeted me.

"Hey, Simon." I was less than thrilled to see him and I wasn't doing a great job of hiding it. "How's it going?"

"Obviously not well. I'm working here after all."

"Oh. Well. Um. At least you have a job, right? You could be unemployed, right?" There I went, trying to make the best of an awkward situation.

"But, Bella, I had a job until you fired me."

"That was no one's fault but your own Simon. You were my assistant. You were supposed to file and take care of correspondence and copies. That's it. You couldn't do that. You had to try to sabotage my job after I caught your brother cheating on me. If that makes you mad, that's just too bad. You were adding errors back into edited pieces. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Jane?" Eddie called.

Jane returned quickly, "Yes?"

"I think we need a new waiter. This simply won't work."

"Sure thing Eddie. Simon, you're no longer needed at this table. You can go. But, on your way out for the night, tell Alec to come over here. He'll be the new server for this table." Jane spun on her heel and left, while I watched Simon sulk away.

"Wow. Bella, I don't know what to say. You really do have pretty bad luck. If I didn't like you, I'd have to say this is almost too much for a first date."

Oh my God! Eddie said he likes me! What should I say?! What do I do?! Wait! Throw the brake! Stop the train… He likes you. As a friend! Calm down, breathe deeply and speak coherently. You can do this.

I thought about flirting back, but it would be my like I'd make fool of myself. Glancing at my cup, I said, "I know. I'm such a bad omen. Bad luck charm- curse- whatever you want to call it. It's no good."

"Hey. You need to stop that. I hate it when people talk bad about those I care about, so stop it. You're a fantastic girl. That Sam really did a number on you, huh? One of these days, I want you to tell me all about him and why you are so… so… lacking of self-esteem. You're amazing Bella, but unless someone is looking for that, they'll never see it until you do."

My eyes filled up with tears a little bit at the compliment he'd paid me. It sounded almost too good to be true. I inhaled deeply, and blinked the tears away. Sighing out, I lifted my eyes to Eddie's, "I'm trying. I really am. It's going to take a lot to get over that. But please know that I hear everything you tell me and that I appreciate you helping me and taking me under your wing."

"Anytime. You're a great person. And, you have a beautiful soul. I don't tell everyone I meet that, Bella. Please believe me."

I gazed into his eyes, "I do."

He grinned at me, "Good! Then let's order!"

"I have a feeling since you told Jake that you love the chicken gnocchi, we'll have two plates served up soon. It's my favorite too."

"Great!" He said as he buttered his piece of bread that had been served with our drinks. I couldn't recall when they'd brought it- I'd been busy with Simon and Jane and all that drama.

Apparently I was the psychic. Within moments of saying so, a tray baring two heaping plates of gnocchi was brought out. My stomach roared it's appreciation causing me to blush. Eddie quirked his eyebrow at me in question.

Is it weird that a quirked eyebrow is a serious turn-on? I'm such a freak. I wanted to lick it. Of all things, but it's true.

The server left our plates there and Eddie scooped up some of the pasta on his spoon. He even ate sexily. He did the whole turn the spoon in your mouth thing that seems to bring attention to your mouth. When he took the next bite, a bit of the creamy sauce lingered on his bottom lip. I had to hold my hand down to keep from reaching across the table and wiping it away.

Then I decided, what the hell? It can't be any worse than anything else I've ever done. I reached my finger to his lip and dragged it along, gathering all the sauce off of his lip- slowly. When it was gone, I was pulled my finger away- I was going to lick it off- but he grabbed my hand and stuck my saucy finger in his mouth. The rough texture of his tongue as he swirled it around felt so incredible. I was ready to rip off my clothes and shout 'take me, Eddie!'

His eyes closed as he savored the taste of it. His teeth grazed along the tip of my finger and my eyes slid shut. I could just imagine how it would feel to have his lips on my breast. Oh my God- I could orgasm just imagining that. I filed it away for later use with BOB.

He really is sex on legs.

Eddie whispered, "What was that?"

"Mmmm," was my genius response.

"Who is sex on legs?"

My eyes popped open and my cheeks blushed a brilliant shade of red- the were flaming hot. "I-I-I… Um- w-well, I-I-I… That is t-to say that I w-w-was talking ab-b-bout… um…"

"Bella, if you were talking about me, that's awesome. I would love to know I'm sex on legs- but more so that you think so. Any guy would love to know that. But if it's someone else, let me know. I'll help you get to know them better, too." If I didn't know better, I'd say he looked pained as he said the last part.

I decided to let him stew, and just smiled a smirky grin at him. A girl had the right to a few secrets!

When we'd finished our meal, Eddie paid the check, and Jake came out with a box and a bottle.

"Jake? What's that?"

"I heard you guys were going to the aquarium. That is a lot of walking. So, I fixed a box with some tiramisu for you and grabbed some wine to go with it. And before you even ask, yes it's your favorite."

I grabbed him in hug and kissed his cheek to let him know I was thankful for his gift. Eddie shook his hand and they did the guy-hug-thing. Jake said, "See ya later, man."

"If I'm lucky," the sex-god said.

Jake pulled me back in for one more hug, whispering, "This one's a good one. You should keep him." He pulled away and returned to the kitchen, leaving me gaping at his retreating form.

That had been the weirdest dinner ever. I prayed that the aquarium could only be better.

~*C2C*~

The tanks were sparkling blue as I watched the fish swim through them. It was amazing how big the glass structures were. Right now, we were in a tunnel that was encompassed by a huger tank. Giant fish were swimming throughout the clear water, swishing their tails, vibrant colors sparking and reflecting off their scales and the glass. I was completely in awe.

Eddie was content to walk silently beside me for the most part. He'd asked a few questions, but mostly we were quiet. It was great to not need to fill the silence with empty, meaningless chatter. I loved being able to enjoy each other's company enough to not need a constant stream of noise.

I pointed to one particular fish that was just beautiful. It wasn't as big as the rest of the fish with it, but it had long fluttering fins and tail. The color was unique, looked like it might have been scientifically engineered, and was a beautiful bright blue. Kind of like the cerulean crayon in the box of crayolas my mother had bought me for school each year.

I pointed it out to Eddie, "Look! Isn't that just so beautiful?"

"It is," he whispered. When I glanced back up, he wasn't looking at the fish. His gaze was fixed on me. His fingers reached up and brushed away a strand of my hair. They lingered within the mussed do. He rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in time with him.

I was working up the courage to stand on tiptoe and press my lips to his. I really wanted to know if his lips were as soft as they'd felt on finger. I was certain he'd be an amazing kisser. He was too pretty not to have kissed a lot of girls… women… whatever.

"The aquarium will close in five minutes. Please make your way to an exit. The aquarium will close in five minutes," said a voice of the intercom.

I damned the smooth voice to the fiery pits of hell. How dare it interrupt. I was never going to get to kiss Eddie at this rate. I was filled desperation. I wanted to jerk him around until he faced me and press my lips to his until we both exploded form the passion that was sure to build- in me anyway.

Alas, he was dragging me to the door, I trailed behind him, clutching tightly to his hand, walking as slow as I dared. His hand pulled me up closer beside me and his hand released mine so his arm could sneak around my waist.

Finally deciding to walk with him- mainly so we wouldn't fall- I watched the floor.

"Eyes up, Isabella. You are a confident woman that doesn't need to watch the ground when she walks. Not to mention, I've got you. I won't let you fall."

He said it again. Isabella. If I wasn't walking along beside him, I'd probably be writhing on the ground, begging him to end torture.

It really was torture. Watching Eddie at work. Dining with him. Walking around with him. Feeling his breath on my cheek. Almost kissing him again. I seriously thought my hormones and the unresolved sexual tension I was feeling may cause me to spontaneously combust.

I couldn't help but wonder… I was guaranteed seven more dates with Eddie at least. It looked like he was interested in me sexually too- I could hope for me, and yet I'd be satisfied with just sex; I thought. Determining I had seven dates to get laid or explode, I began my countdown to combustion. This could prove interesting. I was going to need my girls…

We finished our walk to the car in relative silence. The drive to my house was filled with music as we watched the city lights pass by in a blur. The car was still chilly, so I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Are you cold?" I nodded my response. His hand reached for the temperature controls and he turned it up to full blast. His hand grabbed mine and he tugged me closer to him. "Let me help warm you up." His hand pulled mine to his lips and he breathed out, exhaling warm on the freezing fingertips. "Is that helping?"

"Yes." My eyes slid shut again and I relaxed against him for the remainder of the ride.

He shook me awake at my house and when I sat up to get my bearings, he hurried to get out and come around to open my door for me. His fingers laced with mine and he even carried my purse for me. That was a first.

He stopped at the front door, and I dug in my pockets for my keys. Pulling the ring out, I found the right one. Eddie took them from me and unlocked the door. He placed them back in my hand.

His hands went to his back pockets, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," I smiled up at him.

"So next weekend?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Definitely. I'll see you at the bar around seven again?"

"I'll be there." I peeked up at him through lowered lashes and watched as he jammed his hands through his hair.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Yeah."

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. His mouth finally descending on mine in a sweet and chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly, but I followed him and kissed him again. He moaned a bit and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft yet firm, gentle yet demanding. He knew how to kiss. It was a toe curling, foot-popping kiss. And what a way to end the night….

~*C2C*~


	12. Inner War

I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be vacationing on a tropical island somewhere while my very own Eddie and a few wolf-boys fed me grapes... ;)

Thanks you to my awesome betas- Ninmesarra and prettyflour- I appreciate all the effort you put into helping me make this story better! Any remaining errors are my own stupidity and no reflection of their amazing-ness.

~*C2C*~

Chapter 12- Inner War

EPOV

The days that I didn't see Bella were long-ass days. I didn't know how she'd managed it, but in a matter of just a couple of real conversations, the girl had managed to get under my skin like no one else before her. The thought of her still made me feel like pubescent teenager whose hormones were out of control. It was kind of nice to say the heck with it and let the chips fall where they may.

I still felt bad about decking Al- though he really deserved it. No one should talk shit about someone else's girl when she didn't to jack do them. But, I shouldn't have brought his mother in on it either. I was a nitwit for that. I'm just lucky I'd been working out a lot lately and that my instincts from Tae Kwon Do were still intact. I may have had a broken jaw otherwise. Al was not someone you messed with. I hadn't seen him since then, but I knew the club he trained at. I needed to find him and apologize. There was absolutely no good reason for me to have handled the situation that way.

I'd been a bartender for a couple years, plus I'd had my share of intense situations in med school. I shouldn't have let his mouth get the best of me. I'd make it right though. All things on the level, Al was one of my boys. Always looking out for me and I shouldn't have hit him.

Back to Bella. That kiss last night. Holy shit. I almost lost my load right there. It'd been a while sure, but not long enough for that! Girl had me wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it.

That was something that drove me crazy. She was insecure and had absolutely no confidence. I was determined that if things didn't work out between us, she'd walk away knowing how amazing she is. That she is a beautiful girl worth the best the world had to offer.

Speaking of offers, I needed to call my brother. Carlisle had left a message telling me that he had an offer I'd never be able to refuse. That just goes to show he's not clairvoyant at all. I had yet to except one of his offers. I loved my brother and understood that he was just looking out for me, but sometimes a man had to prove he could do things for himself. I wasn't about taking the easy way out on anything. I never had, why would I start now?

But that was Carlisle for you. He wasn't above taking short cuts to get what he wanted or where he thought he should be. What politician did? – Eh, I'm just kidding. I can't lump them all in together, even if I think it most of the time.

I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. He'd still be sleeping, but I wasn't sure I cared. I couldn't sleep, why should he? Then again, he'd think something was wrong, and then when nothing was, he'd figure out there was a girl keeping me up at night, and that would be a whole other can of questions. I wasn't ready for that.

I grabbed the picture of our family off the table by my bed. Carlisle had been the product of his dad's first marriage, and I was the product of my mom's. Carlisle had the golden childhood and I couldn't really wish it otherwise for him, but I could wish we'd have had the same dad.

Instead, mine was low-life scum- the kind of guy that beat the hell out of his wife and kid for fun. I was never so glad as when he got shot by the cops for robbing that gas station. I had been nine at the time and so fucking relieved. I'd cried for days because I was thrilled to be rid of the bastard and then cried because what kid should feel that way? I'd come to terms with it and figured out that life is what we make of it.

I was making damn sure mine was going to be a good life, even if I had to work till I died; I was going to be an honest, respectful man. I wanted to be the kind of man that Carlisle's dad was. He'd taken me in and made me his son even though I gave him nothing but grief for years.

It was John that had put up bail and gotten me out of way too many scrapes when I was a teenager. Then he sat me down and explained that if I didn't get my shit together, I could kiss medical school good-bye because none of them would want a juvenile delinquent in their halls.

That was a real eye-opener. He'd paid for my schooling and treated me just like his son. I missed him. The son of a bitch had to go and get cancer and die on me. Thankfully, mom was still around, but she was constantly buried in the bottom of a bottle these days. Carlisle and I had tried to run an intervention and sent her to rehab, but that didn't work at all.

It was just me and Car left. Well, and his wife Esme. They'd been trying to have kids for ages, but weren't having any luck. I felt bad for them, but Carlisle wanted to keep trying. Of course he did. I love my brother, but he loved sex and the fact that he was getting laid regularly was not a bad thing for him. He wasn't above adopting, but Esme wasn't ready to give up on having a little tiny Carme? Esle? I didn't know how to combine their names, and shit, isn't that a chick kind of thing to do?

I wouldn't mind having kids someday, but that was someday far in the future. Besides, I wasn't about to knock up a girl that I had no real feeling for. Parenting was sacred and should be done with two parents- I thought anyway. Those single parents out there, I admire them and their determination to raise a kid on their own. But I know my limits and while I'd love the monster, I wouldn't have the first clue of how to care for them.

I punched my pillow and turned over again, dragging the blanket up over my naked shoulders. I needed to sleep.

~*C2C*~

BPOV

His lips were hot on mine, burning and searing my flesh with every new kiss he placed. His hands caressed and whispered across my skin causing goose bumps to break out over it. I loved the way this felt. It was perfect harmony- the way he played my body.

His hands trailed along my jawline as the passion burned to a roaring flame inside me. I felt as though I would incinerate with each touch. His tongue swirled and danced with mine as he kissed me deeply, exploring it like a pirate searching for lost booty.

The man was talented. He wrapped one arm around me to unhook my bra, sliding it off with his other hand as soon as the clasp was unfastened. His mouth left mine to graze over my heated neck. His eyes locked onto mine as he traveled lower. When he finally reached my breasts, he drew my nipple deep into his hot mouth. My back arched up off the bed as I encouraged him. I felt as though I were going to come apart right then. His long, slender fingers ghosted over my body while his lips continued their sensual assault.

"MMM, more. Please, more!" I cried out. I needed… something. My body was begging for release.

My panties were the next casualty- the small scrap of fabric was ripped from my body. The stinging sensation actually increased the pleasure for me. My body wept for his. I could feel my core crying with the intense desire I had for him to claim me as his. Fingers slicked through my folds and stroked my most sensual spot, swollen with desire.

"Ungh, Oh God!" my head was thrown back as I panted and moaned when his fingers finally penetrated and entered where I needed him most. Slowly. So slowly he thrust in and out. Building the wildfire that pulsed within. So hot- I was so hot! He brought me to climax with his fingers. I'd never shattered so completely from fingers before, ever. It was insane to me how he knew just what to do.

Ragged breaths heaved from my lungs as I tried to catch my breath. He refused to let me rest, though, forcing my legs apart with his knees he settled between my legs. His thick erection was nestled between my thighs and he looked questioningly at me.

"Oh, yes, please," I begged for more.

On his elbows, he positioned himself at my entrance and-

I sat up and ran my hand over my face. My heart pounded in my chest and my lungs burned with the exercise I'd given my body in my dream. Eddie sure as hell knew how to work me over. It was hard to believe that one kiss could result in this reaction.

Reaching into the drawer on my nightstand, I pulled my bright-yellow buddy out of his case. I may not have a real man to satisfy me right now, but I sure had a vivid imagination that wouldn't let me forget how good it would feel to be with my Eddie.

I could picture his hands with perfect recall. His copper hair enflamed my memory and his emerald eyes bore into mine in my mind.

After one battery-induced orgasm, I decided to take a shower. When I emerged, I glanced at the clock. It was after three in the morning. It was really too late, or early-depending on how you looked at it, to call him. I decided to send a text and if he got it tonight, that would be awesome. If not, maybe it would be a welcome good morning?

I picked up my phone and found his name. Selecting message, I debated about just what to send him. Thinking of you? You make me hot? I'm dreaming of you? Nothing sounded quite right. I was really making this harder than it had to be.

Hey. I had a great time tonight, despite rehashing my past. Thanks -B

Not expecting a reply, I put my phone down and powered up my laptop. I had just logged into facebook when it chimed. My heart raced and I slowly picked it up. I clenched my eyes tight- hoping it would be the name I wanted to see.

Eddie. My breath hitched as I opened the phone and selected view now.

It was bound to come out eventually. I'm not scared Bella. I had a good time too beautiful. –E

You're not scared yet? Even after all the horrible dates I had before this one? –B

It will take much more than your ex's little brother to scare me off. –E

I couldn't help the giddy scream that escaped my lips. I don't know what came over me, but it was an amazing feeling to know that he wouldn't easily scare.

Just wait until Jake tells dad. You're going to be invited to the next family dinner, lol! –B

What did I say, Bella? Your family doesn't scare me. –E

So you're fearless? –E

I wouldn't say fearless, but that's a story for another night. You should get some sleep. –E

I just got up. Lol. I'll try to sleep before long. B4 we go- when do you meet up next? –B

How's Wednesday? I'm off work. Garrett took my shift. –E

Sounds good. 8 ok? –B

It's perfect. Night Beautiful Isabella. –E

Night –B

With the next meeting in place, I was able to relax and write for half an hour before I felt myself falling asleep. Closing the laptop, I cuddled down into the pillows and fell asleep. Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

~*C2C*~


	13. Lesson 2

Ninmesarra and Prettyflour- I appreciate every second of time you spend working on my story!

*~C2C~*

Chapter 13- Lesson Number Two

"Guys, I really can't. I have- ugh, I have plans," I told them over the phone. They'd conference called so that we could all talk at the same time.

"Bella, be real. We know it's just an excuse to get out of going dancing with us," Alice's voice sounded over the phone.

"No really, Al, it's not that at all. I have- I have a date."

"What?!" all three voices sounded over the line at the same time.

"Gee thanks. I can get my own dates when I want to, ya know."

"It's not that. Not at all. You just haven't lately. We don't want you to go back to the shell of Bella that you were after Sam. I still think you are hiding something there," Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella. You had us all scared for a long time after that. You have seemed happier than before lately. Now spill, girl!" Angela demanded.

"It's Eddie."

"Oh my God! The guy that you were telling us about before? The one with a bar?" Alice almost shouted over the line.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!"

"Alice, I'd like to still have my hearing for this date."

"Sorry guys," she huffed.

"Bella! Since you are going out without us… you have to let us come over and help you get ready to go."

"I don't know Ang…"

"Oh please, oh please, oh please?"

"God Alice, settle down! What are you five?" Rose chastised her. "Seriously though, let us come hang out and send you on your way."

"You can come over while I get ready but you have to leave at 7:30."

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"I'd almost think you were afraid we'd scare him off," Angela said.

"Um, well….." I paused and let that set there, hovering over the line, waiting to see who would be the first to break the silence.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you are going to date this guy, then we, as your best friends, demand the right to meet and interrogate him." I could hear Alice's nails tap-tap-tapping on something.

"Alright, but right now, it's just a date. He's a great friend, and I really, really like him. I don't know if he really sees me the same or if it's just a sympathy thing."

"B, get real. You are a fuckhawt woman. You are worth more than even this Eddie guy- in all his appearances of perfection- could ever give you."

"Thanks Rose. It isn't easy to remember that's all."

"Well, Emmett's screaming for dinner, I swear he's worse than a baby."

"Yeah, I need to fix dinner for Jazzy-kins, too."

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Everyone else said their good-byes and we hung up the phone.

Please, please, please don't let them make me look like a clown…

~*C2C*~

"Don't let the girls fix you up again, Bella. Your natural beauty is too great to cover it all up," Eddie grinned at me before continuing, "And besides, this isn't really you, is it?" The quirked eyebrow. Damn him and his quirked eyebrow! Didn't he know the power that the quirked eyebrow had over me? He could ask to tea bag me or something and I would agree, if he had the quirked eyebrow.

I have a serious problem. I need to get over this whole wanting to lick his eyebrow thing. It can't be normal. Can it? Who wants to lick an eyebrow?

"So you are telling me that the thick black eyeliner and bright red lips are not a good compliment for me?"

"Well, it would be great, if you were going to a biker bar. Especially since you are dressed all in black leather with a red bandana. What's all that about anyway?"

My hand automatically went to the red bandana that was tied around my head like a headband. The curls that fell around my shoulders were kept out of my face by it. "Hmmm. I told the girls that I was seeing someone so they'd stop trying to fix me up and this," gesturing at my clothing, "was the compromise. They were excited about it. They just wanted to help. Rose did the hair, Angie did my make-up, and Alice… well, Alice dressed me. I hope you don't mind…?" I trailed off, letting the question hang there. Did he mind if I looked like a biker chick? Or, did he mind that I told them we were 'seeing' each other to get them off my back?

"Bella, I don't mind at all that you look like a biker babe. I'm getting looks of envy- every guy here is jealous that I'm with the prettiest girl in the place. And I also don't care that you told the girls that we are seeing each other. After all, it's technically true," his green flashed with his amusement while I sighed in relief.

"Now, we have already discussed that you need more confidence, and you really are doing better with that. Now stop chewing on your lip. It's a nervous habit that is really cute, but you're going to end up looking like someone punched you if you keep that up. Red lipstick, remember?" He asked with a wink.

Mortified, I released my lip from between my teeth to scrub the offensive color from them. "Better?" I asked, baring my teeth at him.

"Much. It'd be better if you growled when you did that. I can never say no to a woman that knows how to growl."

I wasn't sure if he was making fun of me or not, so, I did. I let loose with the fiercest, "Grrrr," I could. It sounded like a pitiful, wet kitten.

His frame shook with barely suppressed laughter, which finally emitted into full-belly laughs when I laughed too. "That was a fierce purr, there, Kitten. I can think of a time when I'd love to get that reaction from you," he said with a wink.

I could feel my cheeks heat in fiery blush. I dipped my head down, thinking, Surely he didn't mean…? Did he? Oh Eddie, don't you know I'd let you do just about anything to me? You super fuck-hot man… Bring it down there, Bella. Can't go getting all turned on in the diner now…

Finally it was our turn to be seated. He pulled the chair at the table out for me and we ordered. "So, Eddie, you know way more than I thought to share from our last date, so I want to know about you. What were you like as a kid?"

The stories poured from his lips- of him and Carlisle as children and teenagers. He told me of how they'd filled his mom's bathtub to overflowing because they wanted to swim in the winter. Carlisle convincing him to sneak out and sleep in the tree house after they'd been told no, and how his mom was so frantic she'd called the police to find them.

He told me of his family and how he missed his step-dad. He told of his brother and sister-in-law and how they wanted a baby and Carlisle's crazy schemes.

His voice broke when he told me of the devastation his step-dad's death had on his mother and her subsequent tailspin into the bottom of a bottle. We walked for an hour before he finally glanced at the check the waitress had left; that hour was full of Eddie and his childhood. I felt like I knew him as well as I knew myself when he finally stopped talking.

"I may not know how you feel or what you went through, but I am so sorry that you had to go through all that. Eddie, I can't imagine watching my mother get beaten and then suffering the same fate for trying to stop him. God- you were just a little boy. I'm glad that your step-father was such a positive influence on you. God only knows where you'd be-"

He cut my words off, "I know where I'd be, Bella. I'd either be dead or in jail. Brian saved my life. He really did. I miss him every day, but I also am thankful that he isn't in any pain anymore. I'd like to think that he's up there watching me and smiling that I'm not that same punk-kid that I used to be."

I gripped his hand tighter in mine, "I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

He decided to tell me of his spiral into rebellion. Eddie had been so angry at the injustice of his childhood that he'd started taking money out of his parents' stashes and stealing small things from convenience and grocery stores. He got caught a few times and had to spend the night in juvenile detention. He'd also had to do many hours of community service. There were only so many times that Brian could get him out of the trouble he'd made for himself. "The last time that I got in trouble, Brian told me, he said that if I didn't get straight that I was bound to end up like my old man. It was a real eye-opener. I didn't want to be like Ed Sr. I wanted to be like Brian. He was my role model. He gave me a quote. Two actually and they've both stuck with me. He said, it's never too late to be what you might have been. That gave me hope to be a better person, that it wasn't too late for me, ya know? He also said, the journey of a thousand miles starts with one step. That was the hope I needed that I'd never change if I didn't just try and start being different."

"He sounds like an amazing man."

"He really was. Now, I've told you enough for one night, I want to hear about you!"

"My childhood was quite boring actually."

"I don't believe that. Daughter of the police chief and all- has to be a story there somewhere."

"Really, I was afraid to do anything for fear of getting in too much trouble. My dad would have left me in lock-up for a week or more if he thought I was going to end up a delinquent."

Eddie laughed a little bit, "Really? Not one bit of trouble?"

"Wellllll, I guess if you want to count this, I did get in a fight at school once."

"That will count. Tell me about it."

"There was this guy named Tyler in school and he really wanted to take me to prom. I kept telling him no. Prom comes around, I went with my friends- just a big group of us. Apparently Tyler showed up at my house to pick me up. His girlfriend, Lauren and her crony Jessica decided to make prom awful for me. One stepped on my dress and ripped the hem of it. The other tried to pour punch down the front of me. Luckily, I fell into her and it went all over her instead. By the end of the night, I was sick of avoiding them, and they had started a rumor that I was pregnant," I stopped to chuckle, "I'd never even had a boyfriend before. So, Rose and I- she's been my best friend since grade school- we stalked them down and I punched Lauren in the mouth. She fell and started crying, but Jessica, she ripped her earrings out of her ears and screamed, 'Bring it on!' so I did. I punched her in the nose and broke it."

Eddie was doubled over laughing, "oh my goodness. You're a real little spit-fire aren't you? Remind me not to rile you up."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he pulled himself together. "For the most part though, I was a studious, honest, quiet girl. I did go to a few parties, but Rose and I weren't into that stuff. My mom left Jake and I were little. She didn't want us. Charlie, my dad married this heinous lady and she made Jake and I her little slaves whenever Dad wasn't around. I cooked and cleaned inside, Jake had to take care of the cars and yard. She had two kids, and Rachel is just as bad as her mom. But Seth, he'd always help me and Jake whenever he could. He's a good brother."

"Wow. That really- huh- it really sucks. It's good that you aren't bitter and jaded from it."

"Well, I could have been. But I didn't want to be. And besides, karma is a bitch. Rachel just married some guy named Paul and he is a creep. He was playing footsies with me at dinner and checking me out. I've never been so grossed out in my life. Sad thing is, he's not bad looking- then, he opens his mouth. I almost feel sorry for Rachel."

"Nah, I wouldn't feel sorry for her. Sounds like she got what she deserved. But you- don't you dare ever settle for less than someone that loves you."

"I almost did that once," I looked down and picked at my cuticles, "I won't make that mistake again."

"Good." His hand was on my chin, tilting my face up, "You deserve the world and someone that will treat you like the queen you are."

I felt my face flush with a blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"I just- I'm not used to compliments. It takes some time to get used to that, ya know. Charlie wasn't a very communicative person. I've never doubted that he loves me, but-"

"But, he doesn't express it well."

"Exactly. But it's okay. We have a good relationship otherwise. He used to take me and Jake fishing every Saturday morning. Get us up before the sun came out and we'd sit in the boat together and he'd talk to us. About school and what was going on in our lives, but after we'd answered those questions, it was just the three of us. Casting out our lines and spending time together."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Sure. It was unless I capsized the canoe."

He cracked up laughing, "Only you, Bella, only you."

I glanced at my watch. It was getting late; already a little after midnight and I had to work in the morning. He paid the tab at the diner and we left.

Walking down the sidewalk, back toward the car, he laced our fingers together and spun me to face him, pulling us to a stop. He sighed, "Is it weird that I don't want to take you home yet?" he leaned his forehead to rest against mine.

"Not any more so than me not wanting to go yet." I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the connection we had. Deciding to just be bold, I blurted out, "Do you feel this? I feel like we're connected somehow. Tell me I'm not crazy?" I whispered my plea, waiting, ever hopeful.

"You're not crazy, Bella. Not at all. I think about you all the time. I think you've wormed your way under my skin and I just can't shake you. But that's okay- It's a nice feeling," he said as he brought one of my hands to rest on his neck. The hand that had been gripping mine trailed down my arm, to the nape of my neck before it began a descent down my back, pulling me into a hug. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. It was cool from the cold wind that whipped about us.

"So, what are we going to do about these feelings?" I asked

"I think we should quit the charade of lessons and just date."

I felt giddy inside. It's exactly what I wanted. Raising up on tiptoe, I kissed him with all passion he'd stirred in me from the first night I sat down in his bar. He pulled back when we were both breathless. Pulling me into his side, he wrapped me up in him- his very essence surrounded me. His touches and caresses on my shoulder and arm flooded my body with heat as tiny flames flickered and danced under my skin.

We weren't far from an old fifties-themed bar and music was rolling from the speakers, just loud enough for us to hear it. He pulled me closer to him, grabbing one hand up in his and danced me around the sidewalk. Neither of us cared that we were getting curious stares and furious glares. We were focused only on each other.

Deciding to just go join party in the bar, we walked together to it. He held the door open for me and ushered me in with his hand on the small of my back. It was a feeling I loved. It made me feel so cherished and protected. Like he really, truly cared. I was starting to think that he did. It was a great feeling to know that he liked me for me. He didn't want to change me. At least not yet anyway. Everything he'd done so far was because I'd asked him too.

I glanced around at the retro décor in the bar. It was awesome. There was a jukebox in the corner- temporarily unused due to the live cover; Jackson Rathbone was playing and he was amazing- he had a voice that could melt your heart. The checkered black and white tiles and red tabletops, placed around an area cleared for dancing and a bar that looked like it came out of an old ice cream shoppe.

"Wanna dance?" his voice interrupted my perusal, but I didn't care.

"I have to warn you- I am not a good dancer."

"You can trust me not to let you fall, Isabella."

Score. He said Isabella again. I think my panties just went up in flames. "I'd love to dance with you, Eddie," I said as I grabbed his hand.

He led me to the dance floor as the song changed. The beat was heavy and erotic. I could feel it thrumming through my body. He spun me so my back was plastered to his chest, his hands going to my waist. "Feel the beat?" he whispered in my ear. When I nodded, he continued his whispered dialogue- hot in my ear, "Just let it move you. Sway with the rhythm." His hands continued to hold me and I set the pace, my hips grinding into his. I raised my hands to hold his neck and he dropped his lips to my neck. The gentle caress of his warm mouth moving on me and his hot breath against my skin sent my heart flying within my chest.

It seemed like our bodies were made to fit together. My head nestled just under his chin. His arms came around my waist to hold me tighter. I could feel his solid muscles dancing with mine. One hand slid under the edge of my leather bustier. His warm, calloused fingers slid along my skin.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms tighter around him, molding our bodies so tightly together that I wasn't sure where I stopped and he began. My head lifted and my eyes met his. His breathing hitched when I licked my lips. His green eyes darkened and he leaned closer to me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kiss you again."

"Please," the word barely left my mouth when his lips were on mine. Ravishing, devouring and consuming me with his lips and tongue. His tongue. Oh my GOD! The things he did with his tongue were indescribable and should be completely illegal. I could think of another place I'd let him use that particular skill. My lips were on fire and the passion flared between us. Heat built like a raging fire.

He pulled back and stared at me. "Wow," I whispered quietly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

We continued dancing together through so many songs, I'd lost track of the time.

He glanced down at his watch, "Oh wow. It's three. I better get the princess home before the rooster crows. Her prince may end up a rat."

"You, Eddie, are not a rat. You're actually really close to prince charming."

"Ya think? Just wait princess. Just wait."

We strolled across the street to the car, his arm wrapped protectively around me- it was a feeling of security that I'd been too long without. He opened the door and held my hand to help me into it. Carefully shutting it after he placed a kiss on my palm.

"Eddie, I'm really glad we came out tonight," I told him when he slipped into the driver's seat beside me.

"Me too. You know, I've never talked to anyone quite as freely as I've been able to talk to you."

I smiled in response to that and ducked my head down. What could I say? I felt the same way, but I was pretty sure it was obvious.

He drove to my house, and I couldn't help but yawn. "I'm so sorry that I kept you out all night. I should have brought you home instead of going to the diner."

"Eddie, I wanted to spend more time with you. Don't apologize. I'll be fine, I promise."

When he pulled up in front of my house, I had to stifle another yawn. I was so tired… My head was nodding as I fought to stay awake. My door was pulled open and strong arms were lifting me from the car. His voice, sex-infused music to my ears, asked where my keys were. I managed to whisper, "my pocket." Then his hands were digging in my pants pocket. Talk about heaven. I could have stayed like that all night. Held in his arms, with his hands in my pocket. It wasn't quite the place I needed them, but it was awfully damn close.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna take you in your house now, ok?"

"'K."

"Do you need anything before I leave you?"

"Your lips."

"What?"

"I need your lips. I need'em on mine."

Oh, I can accommodate that."

Eddie placed my feet on the ground, and his arms were around me, holding me up. My tired eyes managed to open the slightest bit. And I gazed into his beautiful eyes. "You're really sorta beautiful, you know?"

His quiet chuckle reached my ears and he said, "Why thank you. I must say though, beautiful doesn't begin to describe you. You, Ms. Swan, are delectably gorgeous. I never know if I should take a picture and frame it, eat you, or both." His eyes were smoldering by the time he finished his speech.

I had no reply, however my gulp from swallowing sounded loudly in the silence. "Really?"

Long, slender fingers traced my jawline and he bent his head until we were a hair's breadth apart, "Yes," he whispered before his lips were slanting over mine, his tongue seeking entrance to mine. Once granted, he explored the cavern of it like a dying man searching for water. It was intense and heady, mind-blowing and amazing. He pulled back to suck in a breath before continuing his sensual assault on me. His hands slid up and down my ribs, caressing me through my top.

"Eddie," I whispered. His mouth moved from mine to slide along my jawline and down my throat, kissing and nibbling along my collarbone. His ear was within reach of my lips, so I sucked it into my mouth and nipped at the lobe.

His hands traveled up to where his thumbs were rubbing the underside of my breasts. I arched into his touch, seeking more. The heat that flooded me was enough to have me on my knees begging him to quench the flames. He was the only man that had affected me like this and I had a feeling he'd be the only that could quench the thirsty blaze. I swear, with each pass of his tongue over my skin, Eddie stoked the fire hotter, like the kids' story with king that threw the guys into the raging inferno- I was too caught up in Eddie to remember details- I just knew I was burning alive and he was the only savior I could see.

He pulled back and closed his eyes as his breath mingled with mine- both heaving in and out of our lungs. "I'm sorry, Bella. I got carried away."

"Don't. Don't apologize. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night. I had so much fun! And I learned so much more about you."

"Me too. But um, don't think you're off the hook yet, Isabella. I want to know everything about you."

"Are you sure?" I asked quizzically.

"Of course. I really want to see where this goes, Bella. This is- could be- I- well, I don't know even know how to describe it. But I think it will be the stuff of legends. Lion and lamb worthy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Lion and lamb worthy? What?"

"Well, because I'm the bad guy and your such an innocent- we're like a lion," pointing at himself, "and a lamb," moving to point at me.

"You are crazy. I think you need sleep worse than I do. Are you going to be okay to drive home?"

"yeah, I'll be fine. I own a bar, remember? I'm used to long nights."

"Well, at least let me walk you to the door."

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do."

Eddie followed me to the door and assured me he'd call the next day. We needed to set our weekend schedule. He dropped a chaste kiss to my lips and walked to his car.

I closed the door and locked it, making sure to bolt and lock the other four locks on the door as well. I lived in a quiet neighborhood, but it wasn't worth taking any chances.

When I finally climbed into bed, I couldn't sleep because I was too busy reliving his every touch and kiss. My dream was seemingly turning out true. The man knew just how to play my body to elicit the desired response. I couldn't wait until it was more.

*~C2C~*


	14. Accidents Happen

A/N: I disclaim- always.

Big thanks to my beta girls prettyflour and ninmesarra!

*~C2C~*

Friday night found Eddie and I at the movies. He thought it would be fun to scare me to death with a vampire movie. Too bad it ended up biting him in the butt. It was a love story. The girl meets vampire, figures out he's a vampire, then falls in love with the vampire- Even though it was a vampire wants to eat her kind of movie. Personally, I thought it was a little ludicrous. Why would you want to date someone that wants to consume you- literally- like you're the last cheeseburger in the truck stop and seven truckers ordered you. I mean come on- why would you even risk it?

But I guess we all do stupid things for love. I was no stranger to that.

We laughed and joked through the screenplay and then went to grab some dinner. "How about next time you want to watch a movie, we just watch it at my house? It would be way more comfortable than being in a theatre filled with screaming teenagers because their favorite actor starred in the movie."

"I could definitely handle that," Eddie said, quirking his delicious eyebrow- and well we all know what the quirked eyebrow does to me. I wanted to attack him- kiss the ever-loving hell right out of him.

So I did. My hands framed his face and I drew him down to me, standing on my tiptoes in order to meet him halfway. When our lips met, I immediately opened my mouth, licking along the seam of his lips. This time, it was my turn to explore. My tongue tangled with his as I kissed him every ounce of pent up sexual tension that had gone unsatisfied since the day I sat down in his bar. Let's face it; BOB will never be as efficient as a real man.

When we finally pulled back, faces flushed, chests heaving, he leaned his forehead to rest against mine. "Holy hell, Bella. Are you trying to get us arrested?"

I blinked at him, not understanding, "Uh?"

"Baby, that kiss was leading down the path of no return. And the lobby of a busy movie theater is no place to allow it to go so far."

I could feel my cheeks heating in a furious blush, "Oh. I'd say sorry, but it wouldn't be sincere. And besides, you wouldn't really expect me to apologize for kissing you would you?"

"No. I'd be disappointed if you felt the need to. Just… My control is on a tight leash these days. You have no idea the effect you have on me."

I crooked my eyebrow and wiggled slightly in his embrace, "I think I have a pretty good idea just what I do to you, Eddie." After all, I could feel him pressing at the fly of his jeans.

He groaned when I wiggled and turned me so my back was against his chest. "You are playing with fire, Isabella. And for that, you now have to be my shield. And before you go thinking that I'm like a little teenage boy that can't control himself, you need to know, it's your fault. I never had this problem before you sat down on one of my bar stools."

I started walking, Eddie still wrapped around me, following closely behind me. "So um, about this… problem…" I began, but my courage was fading quickly. I wasn't sure I could be that girl- The one that flirted shamelessly and thought nothing of it.

"What problem are you talking about?" Apparently I'd been silent for too long; he'd pulled us to a stop and spun me to face him.

Feeling my cheeks heat again, I said quickly, "Never mind. Just… never mind. I can't be the flirty girl that propositions you. I just can't do it. It's not who I am."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, babe. While I don't mind you propositioning me- and for the record, I'd never turn that down- We just started really dating Wednesday. This is only our second official date. I'm more than okay with taking things semi-slow. I'm going to be honest and tell you that I do want you- you felt that- but I'll never push you into more. You hold all the power here.

"And I would never, ever, expect you to be anyone other than you. That's the girl that I like- the one that can talk to me about anything. Even her embarrassing dates and squeaky clean school record. That's the girl I want. But, don't sell yourself short, Bella. You are a beautiful, sexy woman and I am a lucky son of a bitch," he told me, the fingers of one hand trailing my jaw. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before continuing, "Never doubt that, Bella. I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks. I- I- just, thanks."

He smiled his mega-watt smile, "Anytime, baby, anytime."

It dawned on me that he'd been calling me baby all night long, and I really liked it. My heart beat a little faster each time he said it. It was amazing what being honest about your feelings could do for a relationship.

My musings were interrupted when he reminded me, "I still want to know everything there is to know about you, Bella. We'll start easy. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I said automatically. Before he could drag out the reasoning- his eye color- I quickly asked, "What's yours?"

"I used to say blue, but lately I've found myself drawn to warm chocolate colors. What's your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Yours?"

"I like books in general- not really one in particular favorite. But you- you're a classics fan, eh?"

"Yeah, I love reading in general, but the classics more than anything else. I could probably quote Pride and Prejudice."

"That's impressive. I can't imagine reading the same book that many times. What's your favorite music?"

"I don't really have a favorite?"

He chuckled, "Is that a question?"

"No, it's a statement. I couldn't pick a favorite. I like classical- Clare de Lune, Beethoven's Fifth, among others- to Classic rock, blues, jazz, country, hip hop… The only I'm not fond of is rap. And I can handle it at low volume when I'm really drunk."

He laughed at that. "That's actually pretty cool. I love all genres of music too- except for the stuff where they are screaming so much you can't understand any of the words. What's your favorite movie?"

And on and on the questions came. He asked so many- from favorite sport to full name and birthday. It was a lot of fun to realize how much we had in common. We had our differences, too. He liked horror and action films- I like romantic comedies. But for all the differences, they were things that we could compromise on.

Eddie parked at the restaurant and helped me out of the car. Eddie stepped onto the walk and turned to offer me his hand again. There was slight step up onto the sidewalk- which I wasn't paying attention to- and my toe caught on the edge. Unfortunately for Eddie, I had enough momentum I knocked us both to the ground. I found myself staring at the expanse of his well-muscled chest. His shirt had shifted enough in the fall that I could make out a tattoo. My fingers traced the outline of a triangle. It had words and dates- Brian Cullen and what I assumed were the dates of his birth and death. It was a memorial to his dad. That was really cool. I couldn't help but wonder if he had more.

A groan interrupted my thoughts, "As much as I love the feel of your body pressed against mine baby, I think we should get up."

"Oh my god, Eddie, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I struggled to find purchase and push myself up. My hands came to rest on his chest and I struggled to bring my knees up. Managing to finally get my body to obey, my right knee moved up quickly.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh, Christ!"

My eyes widened at Eddie's continued spew of profanity and I realized I had managed to knee him right in the balls. "Oh God, Eddie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine," he managed to grind out between clenched teeth. "Just move slowly, ok, baby?"

I nodded, wide-eyed. Managing to get to my feet, I held my hand out to Eddie. "Let me help you up?"

The hand that he wasn't clutching to his… man-parts… stretched up to clasp mine and I pulled him into a sitting position. Pulling a little harder, I managed to help get him to his feet. I glanced back at the sidewalk and began apologizing all over again, "Eddie, I am so, so sorry! Turn around and let me see the back of your head?"

His hand was already coming down from feeling it and the sight of his red-tinged fingers made me sick to my stomach. "Stay here!" I demanded. Running into the diner, I grabbed several napkins and headed back outside. "Here, press this to the back of your scalp. Get in the car. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine. Just-" his words cut off as he wobbled on his feet.

"Don't argue Eddie. You could have a concussion. Please just let me take you. What if you need stitches?"

"I can't go to the hospital, Bella. I don't have insurance. It will be too expensive. If I give you an address, can you drive there? My brother can check the wound and do what needs to be done. Then we'll figure it out from there."

"Yeah, of course I can. Are you sure he knows what he's doing though?"

"I promise. He took classes to be an EMT right after he graduated high school. Then he went to law school."

"Oh. Okay then. If that's what you want."

"Yes, please." He typed the address into the GPS after we climbed into the car and then reclined the seat back, clutching the napkins to the back of his head.

My heart was beating so fast and I felt so bad. I couldn't believe I'd injured him. But that was just my luck. Things had gone too smoothly the first few dates. It was only par for the course that something would happen to change that. The guilt I felt over this pooled in my stomach and I felt nauseated.

Eddie was quiet as I drove. I sped along too fast, praying my dad didn't pull us over. That would be just my luck. Fortune was on our side though and we pulled into the driveway of a huge house. It was overwhelming in its simplistic beauty. The person that designed this house knew what they were doing.

I hurried to get out of the car and ran around to help Eddie out. His light snoring was troublesome. I knew you weren't supposed to sleep if you had a concussion. Shaking his shoulder, I managed to rouse him. "Eddie, come on. We're here. You have to let Carlisle check your head."

"Okay," he murmured and between the two of us, we managed to extract him from his automobile. He leaned on me slightly as we headed for the door. I knocked loudly, praying that they would open up quickly.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was actually less than a minute, a petite brunette opened the door. Her hair was mussed and her lips were red and swollen. I could figure out what we'd interrupted with no trouble. "Sorry to uh, interrupt, but uh, I need Car to check out my head."

Nodding, a shocked look fixed on her face, she motioned us in. Once she'd gained her senses back, she bellowed, "Carlisle! Ed needs you to check his head!" She either didn't notice us both flinching at the loud sound of her voice echoing through the foyer. "Follow me you two. We'll go into the kitchen. What happened anyway?"

"I uh, knocked him down and he struck his head on the sidewalk."

"Why did you knock him down?" she asked curiously.

"It was an accident. I tripped and fell into him when we were going to dinner. It knocked us both over."

I looked at Eddie to make sure he was still awake. Noting his closed lids, my hands fell to his cheeks, bringing his face up to meet mine. "Eddie, you have to stay awake," I murmured. "Open your eyes and look at me please."

"Hey baby. I'm okay. I promise," he gallantly told me.

"I don't think that's true. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, so I need you to stay awake."

"I'll do anything for you, Beautiful."

"I appreciate that, Eddie. Right now, all I need is for to stay awake." I couldn't keep the worry from my voice.

"He lets you call him Eddie?" asked the feminine voice from behind me.

"Yeah. He always has," I couldn't keep the curious look from my face.

"Huh, I've never been allowed to call him Eddie. He's Ed. How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"This is our second official date, but we've been hanging out for a few weeks. I met him at his bar. It's a great place. Do you guys visit it often?"

"No. Car says it's not a place for a lady."

"And it's not," the masculine voice that came from the doorway of the kitchen startled me and I jumped in surprise. "No offense," he told me.

"Some taken," I retorted. "Eddie's bar is amazing. You'd know it's not anything to be worried over if you visited it. But I go there quite often- for the company- and it's amazing. You really should check it out some time. It's just a quiet little bar. But it's his and it's my favorite place to patronize."

"Point taken," the tall blonde said. "Esme, are we busy tomorrow night? Provided Eddie is feeling better, we can make the drive over and see it tomorrow."

"We're not busy. I would love to go."

The tall blonde man gazed at me- assessing me. "I think I like you. You'll be good for Ed."

"Speaking of Ed, shouldn't you be fixing his head?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said. After a few minutes of cleaning the wound and deciding it did indeed need stitches, Carlisle numbed the site and began stitching.

Esme kept up a steady stream of chatter, but I couldn't focus on her. My attention was all on the beautiful man before me. My very own Adonis. I'm not really sure when I started thinking of him as mine, but it sounded and felt right. I reached my hand out and grabbed his, praying that he wouldn't decide I wasn't worth it.

"Stop it," he uttered. Carlisle's hands stilled.

"Ed, I have to finish up back here. Just two more and you're done."

"Not you, Car. Bella, stop blaming yourself. You didn't push me down. You tripped. I should have caught you. Do not blame yourself."

I sighed, my eyes filling with tears, "I can't help it. I feel like it's all my fault. Me and my stupid klutzy self. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," my voice was thick with tears that I fought back.

"Baby, it's gonna take a lot more than a bump on the head and kick to the family jewels to keep me away from you. I just found you, really. I'm not ready to let you go." The look on his face said he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready to let me go.

A nervous giggle spilled from my throat, "I think that's the pain medicine talking."

"I'm serious, Isabella."

"Okay, Eddie," I whispered back.

Carlisle had finished stitching Eddie's head back together again and moved to the front of him. "I have to see if you have a concussion, Ed. Look at me." Carlisle moved the bright pin-light back and forth between his eyes. "You do. It's mild and you'll be okay tomorrow morning, but you should probably stay here tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

"Can't. I need to take Bella home."

"Ed, you can't stay by yourself."

"I'll stay with him. He can just stay at my house. I'll wake him up every hour if he falls asleep and call you if anything goes wrong."

"I like that idea," Eddie agreed.

Sighing in resignation, Carlisle wrote down his instructions and phone number. Eddie and I bid them good-bye and I drove us to my house. This was going to be a long night.

*~C2C~*


	15. Silk and Steel

Big hugs to my betas Prettyflour and Ninmesarra!

I disclaim... Unfortunately I can't claim any characters as my own. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

*~C2C~*

Parking his car beside my own, I tried to wake the sleeping man in the passenger seat. "Eddie? Eddie, wake up. We're here," I said with a poke and a shake to his shoulder. "Come on, Eddie. Help me get you inside."

One large hand came up to scrub down his face, "I'm up. Let's go." The passenger door was flung wide, and two long legs twisted out of the car. I scrambled out of my seat and around to his side, grasping his hands and helping to pull him to stand. "Bella?"

"I'm here, Eddie. Let's get inside the house. Then we can talk."

"I really just want to sleep," he whined.

"I'm sorry, but if you sleep, I'm going to have to wake you up every hour."

His broad shoulders heaved a sigh. "Fine, if you say so."

"It's really for your own good. I'd let you sleep if I could." I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped guide him to the door and inside my house.

Our coats were hung up in the closet in the entryway, keys thrown in the bowl on the table, and shoes kicked into the closet. We walked the few steps to the staircase, and I stared at it. How in the hell was I going to get him up those stairs? He was already swaying where we stood. Screw it; let's just go for it. If we fall, I'll try to be on the bottom of the stack this time. "Hey, we have to go up some stairs. I'm right here. Think you can make it with my help?"

"Uh-huh," he managed to mutter. His eyes cracked open and we started our snail's pace up the stairs. He tripped a few times, but we made it to my bedroom in one piece. I pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor to take his shoes off. I peeled his socks off and tucked them in his shoes. Moving to stand on my knees, I found myself between his legs. This was not how I pictured this happening. Not at all. My hands helped him remove his shirt. Sliding the fabric from his body, I realized the tat on his pec muscle was not his only ink. Oh my God. This man was so incredibly hot. Much more than I could have imagined. His long, lean neck fed into broad and muscular shoulders. His arms were lean and marvelously strong, but his chest! Oh my god, his chest was amazing. I'd known it would be great, but this was… I just wanted to lick him everywhere. Damn. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tattoo over his heart- the memorial to his step-father. My hands skimmed down his arms to twine our fingers together. My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to drink him in. Abs that were well-defined- I counted them quickly- eight. The man had eight definitive abdominal muscles. I wanted to trace each groove with my tongue.

I stood up, moving my hands to his hair. Smoothing it down a bit, I asked, "Eddie? Do you want to lay down?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "But I can't sleep in these jeans." He pushed himself to stand, leaning heavily against me.

"You can't sleep in your pants?" I knew my eyes were wide and I could feel the heat flooding my face as it infused with a deep red blush.

"How far down does that blush go, anyway? Can I see?" Eddie's inhibitions had apparently disappeared with the pain.

"Um, I-I-I, um- it goes down. Far enough?"

He chuckled, "Oh little girl. One of these days, I'm gonna find out for myself." Eddie's eyes traveled down and back up my body in an obvious eye-fuck, before he continued, "Better yet, why don't you show me now?"

Glassy eyes had locked with mine and I didn't know how to respond. Instead of replying incoherently again, I decided to take his pants off. My hands fumbled with the buckle on his belt until it was finally undone. My fingers numbly worked the button-fly jeans open and shoved them down his narrow hips, and trim legs. He was almost naked. The only clothing shielding his body from me was the boxer briefs that clung to him- and they did nothing to hide his huge erection.

I swallowed thickly, my breath leaving in quick puffs from my lungs. My Lord. I really wanted to jump him right then. Just take what I wanted and leave the consequences for tomorrow. It was obvious he'd be willing. I couldn't do it. That would be taking advantage of him. He wasn't in his right mind. I couldn't do that. Isabella Marie! Get your head on straight, girl! You can't do it. You can't have sex with Eddie tonight.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever done- pushing him back to the bed and telling him to go to sleep after checking his head. He needed to rest, and I'd be waking him up every hour. His arms reached for me, to pull me down beside him. I evaded neatly so I could dress in my pajamas. Opting for the big tee shirt, I slipped it on and hurried through my nightly ablutions: teeth brushing, face washing, etc. Once that was done, I slid into bed beside Eddie. I couldn't help but take better notice of the beautiful tattoo that curved up his side to his back, coming to rest on his shoulder. The dragon was a blend of reds, oranges, blues, and greens. I couldn't help but trace along the edges with my finger. Finally, I curled myself around him to sleep. He sighed contentedly.

I lay there, watching the clock tick by the minutes, happy to enjoy the warmth and feel of him beside my body. He was warm, vital, and real. I could feel his respirations as he inhaled and exhaled. His heart was a steady thrum beneath my ear that was pressed to his back.

I thought about the last few weeks and how crazy-unreal everything had been. Rachel and Paul… running into Simon, the blind dates from hell… It all swirled like a colorful mosaic through my mind. I had a feeling I was going to have to avoid Paul like a medieval concubine tried to avoid the black plague. He was a weird one. Maybe I could get Eddie to go to a family dinner with me? He didn't seem like it would bug him before. Rachel would salivate over him and maybe Eddie could keep Paul away from me.

Another glance at the clock and it was time to wake Eddie up. I wasn't looking forward to continuing this. He didn't want to wake up in the car. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a cake walk. Shaking his shoulder gently, I whispered, "Eddie? Eddie. You have to wake for a minute. You have to talk to me."

"Mmm, Bella," he sighed.

My eyebrows shot to my hairline. He was talking in his sleep, but it was to me. It could have something to do with him hearing my voice… who knows?

"Eddie? C'mon, wake-up. Please?"

"C'mere, baby," he whispered.

I sat up and leaned over him, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me down to his chest as he rolled to his back. His lips sought mine out and he kissed me like he'd never kissed me before. One hand crept up my thigh and under my sleep shirt while the other tangled in my hair to keep my face pressed to his. His tongue swept along my lower lip seeking entrance, so I opened to him. Eddie's hand continued its path up my body, under my shirt, gliding along my smooth skin, up between my shoulders and down my side until he finally rested it on the side of my breast.

Still unsure as to whether he was awake or not, I couldn't decide if I should let him do what he wanted to or try to stop him. Goodness knows I'd be putty in his hands if he were conscious.

Finally, I pulled back enough that I could breathe, sucking in great gulps of air trying to catch my breath. I was still on top of him and as I pulled back a bit more, I could see the confusion in his eyes, "Bella?"

"Yeah, Eddie. Remember what happened earlier?"

"That explains my headache. Did, uh, did I accost you in your sleep?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was… well… I- I, I was quite happy."

There went the eyebrow- quirked in that sexy smirk of his. "So, you were taking advantage of me, then, were you?"

"No! I wouldn't, could never, I can't…. I just… You kissed me."

His laughter shook the bed and he rolled us over again- until he was on top. Staring down into my eyes, he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. One hand was still under my shirt and he skimmed it from my hip to my stomach. "So soft. Your skin is like silk, Isabella."

I was glad that he didn't have super-senses- certain he would be able to smell the arousal in the air if he did. Every time he said my full name, my panties were incinerated.

"What about you? You are velvet covered steel, Eddie. Your skin is smooth but it covers steel-muscles." What the hell was this? Spill all your secrets night? Jesus Christ, Bella, shut up!

"Heh," He even had a smirk sound. "I think I like this reaction, I may have to go around almost naked all the time."

I made a strangled noise in my throat, "I'm glad to see you'll have no lasting damage from that blow to the head."

He laughed outright then, "Is that all you have to say about that?"

"Well, that's all I'm going to say for now," and to shut him up, I kissed him.

His hand that was doodling lazy patterns on my ribs inched higher and higher until he was caressing and rubbing my breast- rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger. I couldn't suppress a moan. My god, he had magic in his touch. His mouth trailed kisses down my jaw to the nape of my neck and along my shoulder. His hands bunched my sleep shirt up and his mouth descended to my breast, sucking it deep within his hot mouth. I swear I whimpered. "Eddie, I need... mmmmm…."

Releasing me from his mouth, he hummed, "What do you need, Bella?"

"You…" His head returned to my chest, and his hand crept ever lower… Just as he reached the point of no-return…

His phone chimed. He rolled off me, and I scurried to find his cell. I could hear him muttering curse words while I searched the floor and the pockets of his jeans. Striking gold in the front left side, I pulled it out of the depths of his pocket. "It's your brother. Do you want me to answer it?"

He held his hand out and I gave it to him. His thumb slid across the screen and he held it to his ear, "What's up, Car?... I'm fine…. Yes…. No….. Okay. I'll call you in the morning and let you know I'm still alive." His thumb slid back across the screen and dropped it to the floor. "He wanted to make sure you woke me up and that I'm fine. And also to ask if he should call again in an hour."

"Ok. How's your head feeling, now?"

"It still hurts, but I'll be fine, beautiful. My head is thick. It would take more than a fall to break me."

I couldn't help but tear up a bit. I had a feeling it was going to be my time of the month soon and my hormones were all out of whack. "I'm really sorry, Eddie. I should have paid more attention."

"Hey, hey… No crying Isabella. I'm none the worse for wear. I swear. C'mere," He held his arms out to me and fell into bed against him, curling into his side. H wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the night passed without any recurring passion besides a peck on the lips after I woke him each hour.

*~C2C~*


	16. Girls Night

A/N: I owe lots of big hugs and heaps of appreciation to my beta chickies, Prettyflour and Ninmesarra! Any mistakes remaining are of course my own stupidity for being unable to leave well enough alone...

I can't claim any ownership of the characters within this story.

*~C2C~*

Two Weeks After The Concussion Incident…

The wine had been flowing freely all evening. Pillows and blankets were scattered over my living room floor and I was surrounded by giggling girls. My girls, they really were the best friends a girl could ask for. It had been three weeks since we'd been able to have a girls' night. I'd told Eddie that as much as I like him, we really did need to hang out with other people too. I'd lost myself in a relationship once and I didn't want to do it again. It had taken a long time to begin finding myself.

"So… you're telling us… that even after giving Eddie a concussion and damaging his family jewels… he still walks around without padding and…. A cup… when he's with you?" Rose, my dear friend- and bitch- couldn't stop laughing long enough to complete her thought.

"Yes, Rose, that's what I'm telling you."

"So, Belly-Bella-Bellsy-Baby, have you rode his pony yet?"

"Oh my God, Alice, first of all, do you have to use every name you have ever created for me in the same thought? And secondly… rode his pony?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, "Did we revert to junior high when we had an inability to say sex? And to answer you, no we haven't. And not for lack of trying."

"Oooh, so you have tried to sex him up?" Angela giggled.

"But of course! He is so sexy, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, Bella, it's not like you've attempted to get laid since Sam until recently," Rose pointed out as she took a big swallow of wine from her glass.

"So, just because I don't spread my legs freely, means I don't want to have sex? Goodness. I guess I'll have to avoid answering all phone calls, the door, and just keep our dates to private places so that we can 'make love,'" I couldn't keep the mocking tone from my voice any more than I could keep from making air quotes when I said 'make love,' "all the time. Goodness knows Eddie apparently needs to Swiffer out the cobwebs from my kookah."

The girls all busted out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh, too. I really was pathetic. BOB was getting way more use these days than ever before. I'd changed the batteries in him twice since Eddie's cock-blocking brother interrupted our almost-sex after I gave him a concussion.

A deep sigh uttered from the depths of my being. "Ladies, I do not know if I am ever going to have sex with my fuck-hawt boyfriend. That night- when I gave him a concussion- his brother called. And, we were getting pretty hot and heavy. That morning, I made him breakfast and had to run to work. Of course, he had to work and left before I got home.

"Our next date, we went Christmas shopping together- don't read more into it than is there," I couldn't help but warn them. Alice's face had glazed over into her wedding-planning-face and we weren't anywhere close to that yet. "We both needed to pick up a few gifts and with the sales… it was a great opportunity. After all, Christmas is only a few weeks away. Well, anyhow, we get done shopping and he dropped me off here. We're making out and clothes are almost all gone. We were so unfortunately interrupted by my brother. Jake said he hadn't talked to me in a couple of weeks and wanted to make sure that I was okay and apologized for interrupting. But he didn't exactly leave, and I couldn't exactly tell him to go away either. We're both so busy lately, we hardly ever see each other. Then-"

"Wait a minute. You mean tell us that the second time you guys almost did it your brother came over to visit?" Alice laughingly asked.

"Good Lord Bella. Your luck really sucks. I think we may have to come up with a new plan for Operation-Get-Bella-Laid. Damn. I've never heard of such bad luck."

"That's not even the half of it Rose."

"So you mean there's more?"

"Yeah Ang, there really is… We go out about three times a week. That's only two times that you guys have heard of. There are three more…"

"Three more?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Three more. It's not pretty ladies. In fact, it only gets worse."

"Worse than your brother interrupting you?" Alice queried.

"Yes, worse than that."

"Is that even possible?" Angela asked, swiping her hair from her face.

"Unfortunately, for me it is. So, Jake stayed and hung out for a while, then the next time was Saturday. I went to pick him up from work so we could go bowling- yes, bowling- and Garrett, his other bartender, tells me that Eddie's in the back and I can go on through to his office. I get back there and he just looks so hot. He's changing his shirt and he has tattoos guys. Lickable tattoos. I seriously have an issue with wanting to lick this man, but that's a story for another time. Anyhow, he's changing his shirt and he has this multi-colored dragon that wraps up his left side and around his shoulder blade… So anyhow, he turns around, pulling his shirt on. I couldn't help myself. I attacked him. Clothes were flying and we're all getting hot and heavy again when there is a knock on the office door. Garrett is banging on it telling us to get dressed. Eddie tells him to fuck off and stop cock-blocking- of course he wasn't completely serious. Garrett yells back that his brother and sister-in-law have demanded to visit with Eddie. We're both shocked because they actually showed up. Eddie said they are close, but mainly because they check up on each other with phone calls. And Carlisle always tries to keep Esme out of night clubs and bars.

"We go out to the bar where they are waiting and spend all night talking and entertaining them. I really had the wrong impression of Esme. I can see why Carlisle doesn't want her to go to bars. Girl is nuts! She had one, one, sex on the beach cocktail, and was flirting with Garrett. Not just flirting, but propositioning the poor man. In front of her husband. She asks me to dance, so, in an effort to be more confident, I do. She starts grinding against me to Simon and Garfunkel, girls. I kid you not! It was almost horrifying. Eddie and Carlisle are laughing thinking it's all in good fun, I go along with it and laugh a little too, until she thinks it's okay to grab my boob. And it wasn't like a little caress- she was seriously copping a feel. I manage to remove her hand only for her to lean over and ask me to lick her. I won't tell you where. I took her back to her husband and told him to take her home and satisfy her needs… I was not going to."

I took a moment to look around at the faces surrounding me and they were all as dumbstruck as was in that instance. "Yeah, it was just like that, and seriously that bad."

"Oh wow. I don't even- I can't- I have no words," Alice finally mumbled.

"I do!" Rose yelled. "Bella, you must have been looking super fine that night girl if even the ladies were digging you!"

I giggled, "Nice, Rose. Thanks. I'm glad I'm hot enough that the ladies want me, too. Even though it's obvious I'm with the hottest man ever."

"So then what happened, Bella-baby?" Angela slurred.

"Oh god, Ang. No more liquor for you, ok?"

"But Rose… I like the wine!"

"It's obvious that you do, but you really aren't going to be able to go home like that," Rose told her as she disentangled Angela's fingers from the stem of the glass.

"Fine," the Asian beauty pouted. "Now, go –hiccup- on, Bella. I wanna know what happensh nexsht."

"Alright, Ms. Slurs-a-lot," I laughed. "So, anyhow, after the wannabe lesbian and her husband left, I thought, yay, we can go to my place and finally have sex! But no… Eddie's friend Al comes in. Eddie tells me he really has to talk to Al because he punched him in the face a few weeks ago defending my honor and as a bartender, he should have handled that better. Understanding the need for friends, I kissed him good night and went home."

"Awww, our Bella-Belly-Baby is such a shweetheart!"

"Seriously, Ang, give me the bottle of wine. You are cut off. No more for you. You are going to be so sick in the morning," Rose said as she pried the bottle out of Angela's hands.

"Ang? Are you okay? You are acting really strange. Is everything okay with you and Ben?"

"Yeah," she waved her hands in front of her face as her eyes filled with tears.

"It obviously isn't, sweetie. You can tell us what's going on," I rubbed soothing circles in between her shoulders while she fought her tears.

"It's Benny's mom. She hates me. She told me my dress made me look like a fat hippo and then ashked if I was preggers. That was the only way her Benny would marry such a pathetic girl," she cried.

"Oh honey. You give me your phone right now. I'm going to give her a piece of mind. No one talks to my friends that way. That's just wrong," Rose was fuming. She was really scary when she was mad. Her face turned red and she got all blotchy. Her expression said she was going to kill.

"You can't call her, Rosie-Posie-Pie. It will make it worse. She said she was going to wear black at the wedding," Angela sobbed.

"Then I'll tell Ben. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did he say?" Rose was bound and determined to handle this situation and Alice and I surely looked like spectators at a tennis match. Back and forth our eyes flew between the two.

"He said it probably wasn't that bad."

"That's it. Come on, Ang. I'm taking you to Ben's and I am going to give him a piece of my mind." Angela started to say no, so Rose picked her up over her shoulder and carried her to the door. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Put your shoes on and walk or I'm carrying you. You have to tell him how you feel about this. Then we can come back here. Bella won't care if we all sleep over here, will you Bella?" With the pointed look she was giving me there was no way I would oppose her on that, so I nodded. "See, we'll come back and rejoin the party," Rose continued as she wrapped Angela in her coat and they swept out the door.

Alice and I looked at each other, wide-eyed and amazed. "She just can't stand to see any of us upset. You know she broke Sam's nose after he hurt you, right?"

"Yeah. She told me. She really wants a baby to mother, and until she has one, I think we're it. They've been trying, you know? A lot."

"Yeah, I know," Alice said. "Jazz and I want to wait a little longer. I feel so bad for Ang. Ben needs to be set straight. What a momma's boy. He has to cut those apron strings now."

"I think he's going to figure that out. You know how Rose is," I said, swirling the wine in my glass. "I think I'm done drinking for the night."

"Oh, Bella! You have to tell me about the other time you didn't get laid! I need to know!" Alice gripped my hand that wasn't holding the glass and shook it with her emphatic plea.

"Alright, you don't have to beg," I teased. "So the next time, we're watching a movie. He picked it. Supposed to have been scary, but it was actually pretty funny and old. Anyhow, I was totally pretending to be horrified so I could hide in his shoulder- you know the routine."

"Of course, how do you think I lost my virginity?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that; loud chuckles wracked my body. Alice just giggled in return. When I finally regained myself, I finished my tale. "Anyhow, he tilts my face up and kisses me breathless. His hands are exploring, clothes are again disappearing. He's just about to go for the win with his fingers when a knock sounds loud on the front door. I don't answer,; I want them to go away. Then, Charlie starts yelling that he can see my car and the TV light, so he's giving me two minutes to open the door or he's coming in. He has big news to tell me. So of course we start scrambling for clothes. I get mine on and go to open the door when I see myself in the mirror in the entryway. There is no way Charlie isn't going to know what we were almost but not doing. I run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to straighten it. But Eddie's… well, there's no cure for his all-the-time sex hair. And I love it anyway. So, I open the door, and to make matters worse, Charlie is still in uniform, with his gun belt still attached to his hip."

"Oh my God, no way! Your dad?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "You can imagine how well that went over. He asked Eddie what his intentions toward me are. No joke. Then asked if we were being… safe…"

Alice fell off the couch she was laughing so hard at my sad dilemma.

"So, Eddie, bless his heart, says that his intentions are honorable. He really cares for me. Charlie makes this strangled noise in his throat and asks if Eddie will leave us to talk about some things. Eddie kisses me chastely and leaves. I wanted to slap Charlie. He goes off on this tangent about making sure I'm taking precautions to avoid any surprises. Then he tells me that's the reason Rachel and Paul got married. She's pregnant. And he doesn't want her. He was only flirting with me to try to get her to divorce him. Apparently Charlie still believes in shot gun weddings," I was actually incredulous over how all of that went over. I couldn't even believe it.

Alice looked surprised too. "Damn, Bella, you are just full of bombshells tonight. I never would have guessed… Charlie… wow…"

We sat there silently, pondering the revelations of the past few hours. Not just my lack of sex life, but Paul and Rachel, Rose and Emmett, and Angela and Ben.

"I really hope they work it out," Alice murmured, thinking the same lines as I was.

I moved to sit beside her and leaned my head on hers, "Me too, shorty, me too."

The door creaked open and Rose came in, arms around a sobbing Angela. "What happened?"

Rose just shook her head. We settled Angela on the couch and covered her up. When she calmed enough to fall into a restless sleep, Rose asked for ice for hand. It was already purple and swelling quickly.

"What did you break?" Alice asked.

"You mean besides my hand? Ben's jaw. He can't talk to her like that and get away with it. Alice, you should stay with her. Just hug her on the couch if you need to. You are a crazy driver, and I need Bella to take me to the ER. I need a cast."

*~C2C~*


	17. Explanations

A/N: Thanks to KayMarieXW for your medical advice. :D 

Thanks to my beta ladies- Prettyflour and Ninmesarra. You guys rock the red pen!

*~C2C~*

The drive to the hospital with Rose was short. I planned ahead when I rented my townhouse and found a place near to it since I am so accident prone. I knew since Angela was a nurse, it was a major faux pas to say that the ER was slow, but that's just what it was. There were only a few people waiting and Rose was able to be taken back within thirty minutes. Her hand was x-rayed and she was informed that she had what is commonly referred to as a boxer's fracture- a break in the fourth and fifth metacarpals in her hand. They gave her a shot to numb her hand so that they could put it in the splinted brace without causing her unnecessary pain. A note telling her to take ibuprofen for the pain and to follow up with the orthopedic doctor in three weeks and we were released. It really was a quick trip for the ER.

After I helped Rose buckle up, I drove to the Walgreen's a few blocks over to pick up ibuprofen. I had some, but I wasn't sure how much remained in the bottle. I made it a quick trip in and out and then we were headed back to my house.

"So, what exactly happened, Rose?"

Her deep sigh sounded weighted- like she was trying to release some of the pain she was feeling on Angela's behalf. "He's an asshole, Bella. He really is…"

I pulled into a parking lot so that we could talk without interruption. Turning in my seat to face her, I said, "All guys are once in a while, right? What did he do? What happened?"

"Yeah, but I would be justified in calling him worse things. This is what happened…" as she told the story I pictured it in my mind.

Rose had gotten out of the car and walked around to drag a reluctant Angela out of her seat. Up the sidewalk they trailed slowly, Angela literally dragging her feet. "Are you gonna knock, or am I?" Rose asked.

At Angela's blank stare, Rose's fist rapped on the door repeatedly. Finally, a bleary-eyed Ben opened up. "Do you guys have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, Ben, we are well aware that it's the middle of the night. But Angela needs to tell you some things and you need to listen."

Sighing in resignation, Ben turned to look at Angela. "Ang? What's going on?"

"I told you what your mom said, Benny. I need you to stand up for me. I need you to tell her that I'm not fat and that I'm not pregnant. I need you to tell her that you love me. I need you to be the man that I love. I can't keep…" her voice had broken with a sob as tears poured down her cheeks leaving salty stains in their wake.

"Ang, you know I love you, but you know my mother. She is going to say what she wants when she wants. I can't control her and it's easier to pick my battles."

"So I'm not worth fighting for?"

"That's not what I said. But she doesn't think we are going to last."

"What about you Ben? Do you think we will? Or are you falling for her lies?"

"Angela, stop. Please. You know that we did have the pregnancy scare. It wasn't that far off the mark for her to say that."

"Excuse me?" Rose's voice couldn't conceal her bewilderment. "What did you just say?"

"Well, things would have gone slower if not for that. And, remember the few months we were seeing other people? Mom brought up a valid point… How do I know you weren't with someone else?"

Angela crumpled to the ground under the weight of the heavy pain his accusations brought. He knew. He knew she'd never been with anyone but him. They'd been together since college. She'd given herself to only him. Never anyone else. She loved him so completely, she never even looked at anyone else. Not even during their short break-up. She chose to spend her nights in the depths of the stacks at the library, where she wouldn't disturb anyone with her silent tears and studied. He'd come across her there more than once.

Rose's body was shaking with anger. Her hands trembling as she stabbed one finger into Ben's chest, "Did you really just insinuate that Angela is a slut?"

"Well, I don't know that she wasn't-" his last word was turned into a garbled sound as Rose's hand connected with his jaw. The sound was loud as bones cracked. His head snapped back and his hands came up to clasp his jaw. Ben moaned with the agony of the pain that bloomed in his jaw and rapidly spread to his entire face.

Shaking her hand in an effort to ward off the sharp pains shooting through it, Rose stood straight and tall. "You need to think about what you just said and exactly how many things are wrong with it." Bending down, she slipped her uninjured arm around Angela's waist. Helping her stand, she led her back to the car and helped the distraught girl slide in. Rose closed the door and got in the driver side. Thankfully she'd punched him with her left hand so she could still function as her right hand was dominant. She hurriedly started the car and drove off.

"Wow. He really did deserve to be punched in the face for that. Too bad you broke your hand doing it though. Poor Ang…"

"I just hope his jaw is broken and he can't talk for months," Rose mumbled.

We pulled into the lot for my house and made our way inside.

Angela and Alice were curled up in nest of blankets, both of them snoring softly. I brushed the hair back from Angela's face and silently wished things were different. After covering them both with blankets, Rose and I went upstairs. I fixed the bed for the blonde-amazon and went to my room.

Why can't love last forever? Angela and Ben… I really thought that they would last forever. They seemed so happy together. And I guess things could work out in the end, but it didn't look promising.

A desperate sigh heaved from my lungs. I needed forever. Was it really such a crazy thing to wish for?

Without thinking, I scooped up phone and called Eddie. The phone rang a few times before he answered. "Hey pretty girl! It's late. Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just… I guess I just needed to hear your voice."

"What's going on?"

"My friend Ang… she's just going through some stuff and it made me sad. And I just… I needed to talk to you. Can you just tell me something? Anything? A story of you and Carlisle or whatever? Just talk to me, please?"

"Yeah. Of course. Anything for you, Bella."

I sighed, "Thanks." I knew it was probably all irrational but, there was so much to factor in. Sam, and even though I wanted to say I was completely over him, until I completely gave my heart to someone else, I was probably always going to feel as though he'd stolen half the air from my lungs- and desperate for relief. His name seemed as though it were seared into my heart and until I could trust my heart to someone else, it was destined to bleed for him.

I was learning. But it was going to be a slow process. Trust didn't come easy a second time. It wasn't fair to Eddie, but he already knew what he was up against. Even if Sam was a real jerk- a controlling scumbag- he'd been my love for a long time. It wasn't going to be easy to forget him.

"Are you still there, Beautiful?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Eddie. I needed that. Can we get together soon?"

"How's tomorrow? We could get some movies, and order in? You can come here this time?"

"That sounds perfect. What time?"

"How's nine?"

"That will work."

"K, see you then, Beautiful."

"I'll be there. And Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

We hung up and I fell asleep quickly. Finally able to forget about fears for a few minutes.


	18. Culmination

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta girlies- Prettyflour and Ninmesarra!

~*C2C*~

I met Eddie at his apartment at nine. It was on the top floor but he had the only view in the whole building. His living room and bedroom windows looked over the city. He had an unobstructed view of the lights that I loved.

I pulled my jacket off and he took it and laid it across the back of the couch. "I keep meaning to buy a coat tree or some peg shelf thing, but I forget everytime I go to the store. Please, excuse my mess," he said, motioning towards the papers on the coffee table and unfolded clothes in the chair. "I meant to get those put away, but time ran away from me."

"Don't worry about it. My house is rarely clean either." I smiled in reassurance, hoping to put him at ease.

He took two steps to close the distance between us and pulled me into his arms. I sighed in contentment when his lips captured mine in a sweet and sensuous kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I plunged my hands into his hair. His lips made their way to my jawline and Eddie nibbled his way down to my neck. One of his hands slid up my shirt to caress my breast through my bra. He was making me crazy.

Holy crow- his lips and hands... magic...

I trailed one hand down from his hair to feel his muscles bunch under his shirt. God, I thought I just might die.

Knock, knock.

"Damn it," Eddie said, lifting his eyes to meet mine. "That would be our dinner. Hope Chinese is okay. I got the sesame chicken that you like. And your egg rolls."

"Yeah, that's perfect, thanks."

He answered the door and paid the delivery girl, bringing the food to the coffee table. "Do want chopsticks or a fork?"

"A fork, please. I never could master chopsticks." Walking across the open apartment, he grabbed a fork and brought it to me.

Sitting down on the floor, we opened and ate, telling each other about our week. "Oh my- I got the craziest story in my inbox this week. The boss-man wanted me to look over it and give him my opinion on marketability. Well, I think it was an attempt at a hot romance novel, but it was a total flop." I took my last bite and swallowed before continuing, "The author wrote about using hot dogs and mayonnaise. I wanted to puke."

"Are you serious?" At my nod, Eddie turned a little green. "That's just gross and wrong. On so many different levels. What the hell would make someone want to write a story like that?" He shuddered in horror.

"I don't know. And to be honest, I'm not sure I want to know. What about you? Did you have any excitement this week?"

"Nah, no excitement for me. Even Pete was quiet this week."

"Really? Wow... That's really something." I tipped my head to lean on Eddie's shoulder.

"You know Eddie, I'm glad I met you. You're an amazing guy."

"You are an incredible woman, Bella. I'm glad you walked into my bar." Eddie's lips kissed my hair and I looked up and smiled at him. "Is Ang still staying with you?"

"Yeah, she says she can't go back home with Ben yet. He really hurt her. I hope they work it out, but I don't know if they can."

"Well, if he's worth having, he'll figure it out and tell his mom to shut up. He can't let her rule his life forever. Especially not when it hurts the people you love the most."

"That's what I keep telling him when he calls. I think I'm going to have to change my home number. He calls at least ten times a day, trying to get Angie to talk to him. She really needs her space right now. She needs to think. And unless he's going to apologize, I don't think he should talk to her for a while longer."

"I'm with you. Do you want me to have a talk with him? I'll be happy to give some pointers on how he should treat a woman he professes to love."

"I don't think that's necessary yet, but I'll keep it in mind... you know, just in case." Tipping my head back to look at his face, I smiled a sad smile, "I don't want to talk about that anymore. It just makes me sad."

Eddie kissed my eyelids, then said, "You should never be sad, Beautiful."

His lips descended on mine in a searing kiss. Lips melded and tongues met. Hands caressed and moved over my body. Even through my clothes I could feel the heat that was Eddie.

He leaned up when we were both gasping for air. "If we don't stop now, there will be no going back, babe. I turned my phone off tonight."

"I turned mine off too." I stood up and held my hand out to him. "I want you, Eddie."

His green eyes darkened and I'd never seen him move so fast. He grabbed my hand and had me in the bedroom before I could think twice.

Not that I would have.

Shaking fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and I dragged it up his torso, pulling it over his head as he raised his arms, helping me remove it all the way. I reached a hand out to trace his abdominal muscles. He hissed at the contact of my cool hand on his hot skin. My eyes lifted to his and his hands went to my waist. He drew me in closer to him and I knew this was it. This was going to be what I'd been waiting for. The culmination of all our unsatisfied attempts... My knees grew weak at the thought that he really wanted me.

He was so handsome; it was still hard to believe.

He brought one hand up to trail a finger down my cheek. I leaned into the warmth of his touch and then he kissed me again. This kiss was like none before it. It was full of all the pent up tension and passion we'd been fighting from the beginning. The need and desire was completely overwhelming us both. We succumbed to the intensity of our attraction.

His hands trembled slightly as he unbuttoned my cardigan. Heat coiled in the pit of my stomach when he removed the sweater and the camisole under it. I needed his hands on me. I needed to touch him and be touched. Everywhere. The desperation between us was at an all-time high.

I craved him- all of him.

"Eddie... I need..."

"What, baby? What do you need?"

"Everything..."

"Me too," he breathed. His mouth went to my throat and he removed my bra while I fumbled with the button on his jeans. Once it was open, I shoved them down over his hips and legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. My bra was unclasped and pulled from my body. My pants met the same fate as his. He pulled me tight to his chest and kissed me again. His hands roamed over my back before gripping my ass and lifting me up. I could feel his hard erection between us- he was absolutely huge. My lips found their way to his neck and I kissed and nibbled there, loving the feel of our bodies pressed together.

He carried me to the bed and peeled my panties from my body. I felt a wee bit embarrassed laying naked before him. He stared intently at me, as though he was trying to memorize each and every part of me. I pulled my hand up to cover my chest, but he whispered, "Don't, you're so beautiful..." He took his boxers off and lay down beside me.

I was so nervous.

This was everything I'd wanted and hoped for since we met, more or less, and I was afraid of not being enough for him. I didn't want to let him down.

"Stop, Bella."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking so much. Just feel..." his words died away and he lowered his mouth to my breast. I sucked in a gasp at the sensation- it was amazing. He knew just what I needed and when I needed it. One hand trailed to my most sensuous spot and stroked there. The other hand was busy plying my other breast and rolling it between his fingers and thumb. He had me writhing in no time.

"Fuck, Eddie, I need more... Please..." I was begging him. If he didn't fill me soon, I was going to explode from the tension that he was building to a frenzy inside me. He lifted his head and licked his lips- like a predator claiming his prey. He settled himself between my legs and after assuring himself that I was ready for him, he slowly- oh-so-very-slowly, pushed his way inside.

He was taking his sweet time in loving me- that's exactly what it felt like. It was more than a quick fuck, more than just a roll in the hay. This was more. It was intense and full of caring... maybe even love. I could feel how much he cared about me in the way he made sure my needs were satisfied. The way he touched me- gently as though I were a porcelain doll afraid of breaking...

I wrapped my legs around his waist, using my feet to increase the speed and intensity. I could feel myself drawing closer to the edge. I pushed him harder and faster, plummeting myself over the edge and free-falling into ecstasy. He came right after me, both of us crying out at the intensity of the pleasure.

When we'd both semi-recovered from our experience, he kissed my lips and rolled to the side. Eddie's arms wrapped around me again and he pulled me closer to his side.

His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He was sleeping peacefully.

My mind raced with thoughts and memories of what we'd just done. There was no going back now. And I had absolutely no desire to. I was different.

Changed.

I had an eye-opening epiphany laying in Eddie's embrace. He truly cared about me where Sam never had. Sam was the type that would fuck you and then turn over to sleep. Eddie held me, keeping me safe in his arms. And I also realized that I'd only thought I loved Sam. I was wrong. I cared about him sure, but I'd been in love with the idea of being in love. I didn't hate him anymore either though.

There was no room for love and hate to exist in the same space.

And I loved Eddie. I really did. In the last weeks- tonight especially- he'd completely eradicated Sam's name from my heart and soul. It was full of Eddie now.

Turning my face to his, I kissed his chin and whispered, "I love you, Eddie."

He cracked an eye open at me and held me tighter to him. "Do you really mean that, Bella?"

I was embarrassed at having been caught, but I fully believed in complete honesty. So I confessed, "Yes, I really do."

His lips found mine again. He kissed me with everything he had in him. Finally raising his head up, he said, "I love you too."

Eddie loved me. My heart felt lighter and I wanted to stand up and dance. I was so excited and ready to start this new step with him. I absolutely loved him. And he loved me too. I didn't know how soon I'd stop replaying that in my mind.

We made love again, tender and sweet. He was even more gentle the second time than the first. This time though, it was filled with whispered love words.

The third time, I told Eddie that I wasn't made of glass and he wasn't going to break me. It was hard and fast and just as amazing as it was different.

We finally slept after that, content to cling to each other.

~*C2C*~

The next morning, I made Eddie breakfast and we showered together. It was hot and steamy and I couldn't believe how gluttonous I was becoming. I wanted his touch and his kiss as much as I wanted to breathe. He seemed just as needy as I was. Keeping close to my side.

After watching the movie he'd rented the night before, I remembered I should probably turn my phone back on.

I was surprised to see fourteen missed calls and a voicemail to go with each one, as well as thirty text messages from Alice and Rose all telling me to call them asap.

I called Rose, she was always the less dramatic and more level-headed of the two, and waited for her to answer. "Bella, thank God. I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. Ang is gone..."

~*C2C*~


	19. Surprise!

A/N: Huge hugs to beta girls! Ninmesarra and Prettyflour always make it better! 

*~C2C~*

Last chapter...

I was surprised to see fourteen missed calls and a voicemail to go with each one, as well as thirty text messages from Alice and Rose all telling me to call them asap.

I called Rose, she was always the less dramatic and more level-headed of the two, and waited for her to answer. "Bella, thank God. I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. Ang is gone..."

"What do you mean Ang is gone? I thought she was staying with you guys at Alice's last night since I was coming to Eddie's."

"She did... but well... We were drinking and Alice passed out. You know the pixie can't handle her whiskey at all. And I went to take a shower. When I came out, there was a note on kitchen counter from her. She said she needed to go think. But, Bella, she isn't answering her phone. I'm terrified for her."

"Okay, let me get dressed. Then, I'll call you right back. I need to think. Hey, did she say where she was going?"

"Just that she was going out. She probably went to a bar. She said that you would know where to look for her."

"I would know where to look for her? How the hell would I know where to find her? Shit. Okay, I'm getting dressed, then I'll call you back." Ending the call, I set the phone down on the coffee table. Running to Eddie's room, I hurriedly threw on my clothes from last night.

Where the hell would Ang go? Why would I know? What is she thinking? Christ, I don't know where to start looking for her...

Eddie had followed me. His voice broke into my thoughts, "Bella? What's going on?"

"Ang. She's gone. Rose said she left a note that I would know where to look for her. Eddie, I don't have a clue where to begin." I was beginning to get frantic. My hands wrung themselves together because I was so anxious.

Strong arms pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay. I'm sure she's fine. Think of what she's been through. She probably needed a few minutes alone." He rubbed soothing circles in between my shoulders.

"I know. After Sam and I broke up, they all did the same thing for me. It's what we do. We take care of each other. But I know it can get it a little... suffocating."

"Okay, so think. Where did you go when you needed to get out?"

"I went where you were... To the bar."

"Then that's where we'll go. I'll call Garrett on the way and see if she went in there." He dressed quickly and dragged me out the door. "You know, I should probably meet your friends now," he said with a wink.

"Definitely. Just remember that they're a little overbearing, but they mean well." Rubbing his arm with the hand he wasn't holding, I asked, "Should you call Garrett now?"

He dug in his pocket with his free hand and scrolled the contacts list. Pushing the call button, he waited for Garrett to answer.

"Hey, Garrett. I have a question for you. Did we have any new patrons in the bar last night?" There was a pause while Garrett answered. "Damn," Eddie said, then mouthed, bachelorette party to me. "Well, did you happen to notice a lone girl come in? Her name is Angela." Brow furrowing at Garrett's response, Eddie said, "Okay, we're coming to your house. Get dressed. We'll be there in ten."

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Eddie hailed a cab. He gave the driver Garrett's address and tucked me into his side. "Garrett knows where she is."

"He does?" My forehead creased and I asked, "How?"

"He took her home with him last night. We're going to get a full explanation soon. I didn't ask for more details... I figured it would be best to hear it together. I have a feeling it's going to be a doozy."

"I shouldn't have left her to the vultures last night. She wasn't ready..."

"Hey. None of that. You are twenty-eight years old and fully allowed to have a life even when your friends are sad and going through a rough patch. It's okay to be happy, Isabella."

"I know," I whispered. Cuddling deeper into his side, I let him soothe me and tried not to feel guilty for being happy when Angela was miserable.

When the cab pulled up in front of another apartment building, I let Eddie pull me from the taxi. He walked us up to the third floor and knocked on one of the doors. Apartment 3D. Garrett answered the door and ushered us inside. We sat down on the couch and soon the three of us were joined by Angela.

"Angela, what's going on?" I queried.

"I was sick of Rose and her maternal instincts. I know she means well, but I needed out from under her watchful gaze. I mean hell, Bells, she tried to follow me in the bathroom."

Flinching in response, I said, "I'm so sorry, Ang. I shouldn't have left you alone with them."

"No, Bella. Quit. You can be happy. Even when I'm not. I'm glad that your life is finally back on track and that you're truly at peace and content. And I think I'm going to be." She paused, then added, "I'm moving out of Ben's."

I felt like she'd sucker-punched me. She was moving out of Ben's? But they were going to work everything out. They were happy and in love... Except for that they weren't. Not anymore. They fought all the time and he was a real jerk to her.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I couldn't help but be skeptical.

"I think it's only right. Since I'm married to Garrett."

"You're what?!" I needed answers. "When? How? What? Why? How... how did this happen?"

"I remembered what you told me about finding peace at Eddie's piano bar. So I went there. I sat on a barstool and talked to Garrett until his shift was over. We locked the bar up together and walked around for a while. Yeah, yeah, I know we're probably crazy for walking around in the middle of the night, but we did. Anyhow, we were talking about marriage and how we both felt like we should just find someone and do it. You never really know someone anyway, so why not? We went to his uncle's house- he's a judge- and he married us at four this morning."

"Y...you're married? You two," I motioned between Ang and Garrett, "got married? Last night?" I felt like I was in a daze for a minute. Then the clouds cleared, and I started laughing.

"Um, Bella? Are you okay?" Eddie's concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... I'm just laughing because now Ang has to tell Alice and Rose..." I knew it was probably insane- and I probably looked insane- but it really was funny. Allie and Rose were going to be pissed at her for denying them the chance to watch her get married.

Face paling, Angela fisted her hands. "They're going to be so mad, aren't they?"

"Are you kidding me? They'll be pissed. Until they know that you're happy and that Garrett will take care of you." I glanced pointedly at the offending male, "You will treat her right, won't you Garrett?"

Gulping audibly, Garrett nodded. "I promise that I'll do my absolute best to take care of her. It may sound cliche or even silly, but I really did know she was it for me from the moment I set eyes on her."

"I'm warning you, Garrett, as much as I like you, if you hurt her in any way, I'll beat the hell out of you or shoot you. And before you ask, yes, I can hit a target. Remember, my dad's the chief of police."

"I could never hurt her." He leaned across the space separating their chairs and kissed her lightly.

"As long as you're happy, Angela, that's all I can ask for." I searched her eyes for any speck of uncertainty I could find. I found none. She never wavered. "Okay then. When do you want to start moving your stuff over here? You know the girls and I will help. And I bet Eddie would too." I glanced up at him questioningly.

"You know I will," he answered, bumping my shoulder with a soft smile lighting his face.

Angela jumped up and clapped her hands, bouncing on her toes. "I knew it! You two are in love!"

Looking up at Eddie adoringly, I confirmed her suspicions, "Yeah, we are."

After Angela and Garrett had cleaned up a little bit better, we all went to a cafe down the street for breakfast. In the middle of it, I remembered to call Rose back.

To say she was furious with me was an understatement. "Bella! You were supposed to call me back two hours ago! I thought you both fell off the face of the planet. Did you find her? Did you find Angela?"

"Yeah, I did. And she's fine. Better than fine, actually. She has something to tell you and Alice. Are you still at Alice's?"

"Yes. We're both still here. I'll call Jasper and Emmett. We sent them out searching for both of you when you didn't call me back."

"I'm sorry, Rose. We'll be over in an hour or so."

After ending the call, I reached across and squeezed Angela's hand when Eddie asked, "Bella? Do I really want to meet Rose and Alice? You and Ang almost have me terrified."

I laughed with Angela at Eddie and Garrett's faces. "Really, guys. There's not much to be afraid of where the girls are concerned. They're just looking out for us. Now Jasper and Emmett on the other hand... You might want to be afraid of them. We're the little sisters they never had. You already know who Emmett is and Jasper was a major in the Army before he mustered out."

Both of the guys swallowed, their adam's apples bobbing in sync. "Bella, don't scare them like that. Emmett and Jasper are both just big teddy bears. You guys will be fine."

After the tab was paid, we hoofed it to Alice's. Angela had pointed out that we were only ten blocks away. It would be faster to walk.

When we knocked on the door, we were soon met by four angry glares. "Hi guys. Can we come in?" I asked.

Alice, finding her hospitality, gushed, "Yes, yes, of course, please." She pushed the other three out of the way and made room for us to pass. I led our group to the living room. We all sat around, Eddie was beside me with Ang on my other side and Garrett on hers. She had a death grip on both of our hands. Alice perched on Jasper's lap in the chair while Rose and Emmett took over the loveseat.

Rose spoke first, "So who is going to tell us what happened?"

I looked to Ang, but her pleading eyes implored me to go first. "Well, first of all I'd like to introduce you both to Eddie. He's my boyfriend."

Alice jumped from Jasper's lap squealing, as she thrust her hand out for Eddie to shake. "It's so nice to meet you finally! We've heard so much about you! Haven't we Rose?"

Nodding in agreement, Rose studied me for a moment, and then burst out with, "Oh my God! You finally got laid!"

I could feel the blush spreading from cleavage up. Glancing at Eddie, I noticed his ears were flaming with scarlet heat in embarrassment. "I think that can wait until later... don't you, Rose?" I just knew I was going to die of mortification. "I just thought it was time you guys all met. Ang on the other hand, has something to tell you both."

Clearing her throat, Angela tensed with anxiety. I could feel the nervousness rolling off her. "Where do I start? Um... Well... I guess... I should say that I'm thankful for you guys looking out for me. I love you guys all dearly, you know that, right?" Our heads nodded, so she continued, "Well, last night, I needed to get some fresh air. I went to Eddie's bar because Bella always said it was peaceful there. She was right. Anyhow, I got to talking to Garrett here, and the next thing I know we're locking up the bar, walking around town, then married. I'm moving out of Ben's and the sooner the better. Can you guys help me? Of course you will. Because you love me and want me to be happy. And this is me on my road to happiness. I've had more peace in the last fifteen hours with Garrett than I ever did with Ben. Please don't hate me." She ended in a whoosh of breath.

Rose and Alice stared at her, stunned. Then Rose shrieked, "Oh my God! I knew it! I never liked Ben. He was a creepy little man. I always thought you could do better. That's why I didn't hesitate to break my hand on his jaw."

Alie was still sitting there stunned. When she found her voice it was just to say, "We could never hate you Ang. I just want you to be happy."

Cracking his knuckles, Emmett leaned forward and said, "But if either of you fuckwits hurts my sisters, I'll eat you for dinner."

"We'd never do that," Eddie said sincerely.

"When are we moving you out, Ang?" Jasper asked.

"How about now?"


	20. Confrontation Anyone?

A/N: Hugs to beta ladies- Ninmesarra and prettyflour!

Also, I don't own it and would never think of infringing!

~C2C~

Last Chapter

"When are we moving you out, Ang?" Jasper asked.

"How about now?"

~C2C~

Looking at Eddie, he shrugged as if he didn't have anything else going on, "Eddie and I can help today."

"You know I'll help you, baby. I don't really want you going there without me anyway," Garrett told Angela with a kiss to her cheek.

"You know Jasper and I will help. Won't we, Jasper?" Alice prompted Jasper's answer with an elbow to the ribs.

"Ow, hey. You know I'll help ya out, sug," Jasper replied, his southern accent dripping from each word.

Rose raised her brace covered hand, "I won't be a huge help, but I'll do what I can. And Em can help haul out the big stuff. He's good at that."

"Yeah. And if Ben's there..." his trailing sentence was ended with him punching a fist into his opened palm.

"I don't really want him physically hurt guys. I just want to get out of there and start my new life. The sooner the better. And thank you; I really appreciate you guys. More than you know."

We all got up and headed out to the cars. Lucky for us, Emmett and Jasper had both brought their trucks over, so we may not have to make too many trips. It was also lucky that Ben wasn't home when we got there. I could only imagine the fallout if he had been.

The afternoon flew by with each of us boxing up Ang's things. Eddie and the guys had stopped off to get boxes and old newspapers so that we could just get in and get it done, while the girls and I started packing up her wardrobe. It was hard to believe, but Angela's closet rivaled Alice's.

Once both trucks were full of Angela's things, the men went to deposit them in Garrett's apartment. Personally, I thought they were going to have to get a bigger place. There was no way that all of this stuff was going to fit there.

"Hey, guys?" Ang called.

"Yeah?" I answered, walking to the master bedroom.

"I think this box is all. We've not got a full truckload left. I'm going to leave the big stuff here, because Garrett already has furniture and the like. Would you mind taking these out while I walk through it one last time?"

"Of course we will," Rose told her.

"Do you want me to-"

"Alice, I think this is something she needs to do by herself. She needs her closure. Just come help us," I said.

I turned with Rose and Alice towards the door, glancing back to wink at Angela. She mouthed thank you to me before beginning her last trek through the house she'd spent so much time in with Ben.

Once the last of the boxes were out of the house, the three of us sat down on the sidewalk. "I can't believe this," Rose said.

"I know. I really thought that they'd work this out and get back together," Alice replied.

Hearing the slam of a car door, I shrugged it off as nothing. "I really don't think it would have worked in the end. If he could talk to her like that, then he never really deserved her. It wouldn't have lasted in the end."

"Gee, Bells. Thanks for the vote of confidence," a voice from behind said, startling me into turning around.

"Ben! I... uh... I didn't realize that was you."

"Obviously." Eyes darting around, Ben took note of the boxes. His gaze landed on Rose, then Alice, and he asked, "What's going on? Where's Ang?"

"She's inside. I think this would all be better coming from her," adding underneath my breath a mumbled, "I hope."

Wasting no time, he hurried inside, calling for Angela.

Rose, Alice, and I waited impatiently for her to emerge. Eyes flitting down to my watch, I realized the guys should be here any time. "This could get ugly," I told the girls standing with me. They both just nodded.

As if of one mind, we all walked closer to the front door to try and hear what was said. It turned out to be unnecessary because soon the couple inside was shouting.

"You can't be serious, Angela! You just up and married some, some stranger?! After one fight?!"

"It wasn't just one fight! We've spent most of our relationship fighting or with you walking all over me! Well guess what?! I'm tired of being your damn door mat! I'm a human being, Ben! And I deserve respect!"

"Respect?! Respect?! You want respect?" A part of the tirade was lost at the sound of the guys arriving back. Nervously glancing over my shoulder, I could see the gathering clouds of anger taking over each man's face. They walked purposefully to the door while Ben continued on. "You want to be respected when it turns out Momma was right about you? I can't respect a whore, Angela!"

Garrett broke out in a run and careened around the corner into where the living area was. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. I will not allow it," Garret's steely voice was level and steady- barely heard over the way the other men were breathing heavily in an effort to control their tempers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't come in my house and tell me how to talk to my fiance!"

"This may be your house, but Ang is not your fiance. She's my wife."

We all quietly tiptoed into the house to see the scene unfold. Garrett kissed Angela's forehead and tenderly put her behind him. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he stared at Ben.

Ben's eyes were wide and his breathing was harsh. I'd never seen him this emotional. "Ang, c'mon honey, you don't want to do this."

It was hard to tell at this angle, but I thought I saw Garrett's brow shoot up, challenging that statement. Head hanging, Angela lifted one hand to grip Garrett's shoulder.

"You're really going to throw away seven years with me? Seven years, Ang! Think about what you're doing! For Christ sake, you're gonna let this... this... gorilla do all the talking for you?"

Angela whipped her head up and I swear fire was shooting from her eyes when she replied, "I don't let him do anything, Ben. But unlike you, Garrett sticks up for me. He has my back." Her voice broke as tears filled her eyes, "And you never did." She tucked herself into Garrett's side and the pair walked out of the house without a backward glance.

Looking around at the other five people with me, I realized this wasn't over yet. They all looked like they were ready to kill Ben Cheney. Emmett and Jasper both walked forward to stand in front of Ben. It was comical to see how he shrunk back from them in fear. Who was I to judge though? Having either of them look at me like that would be enough to make me cry and run away.

Emmett spoke first, "You are not to track Angela down. You are not to look her up on Facebook or any other internet community. If you so much as google her name, I will know."

"You are not to call her. If you see her, you leave her the hell alone. Because if you don't, you have me to deal with," Jasper's steely voice said.

"I'm really glad that I broke my hand on your face. I just wish that it would have done more damage to you. Next time, if there ever is a next time, you won't be so lucky." Rose grabbed Emmett's hand with her uninjured one and led him outside.

"I can't believe I thought that you would be good for her. You just ruined my matchmaking statistics! You jackass!" with a kick to his shin, Alice stormed out with Jasper trailing after her.

Gathering my thoughts, I just looked at him sadly. "What? No parting threats from Bella and her new neanderthal?"

"Bella, may I?" At my nod, Eddie continued. "Here's the thing, Ben. I don't need to threaten you because I know that you have more sense than to come looking for Angela. You understand that if anything bad happens to her, that I will find you and there will be no place you can hide that I won't look. If you need a lesson on how to treat a woman, let me know. I'll be more than happy to give you a... lesson."

Ignoring Eddie's speech, as if he hadn't uttered a word, Ben entreated, "Bell, please. Can you talk to her? Make her see reason?"

Taking a step closer, I said, "I learned the hard way not to stay in relationship that you're unhappy in. It took me too long to see the truth and too long to find myself afterwards. If you don't make her happy, and it's obvious you don't, then i'm glad she left. She deserves better than to be trapped in a marriage with someone that can't appreciate the beauty that she holds- someone that can't trust and honor her, or put her first. Especially above his mother. That's what a real, loving relationship where both partners are equal in each other's eyes looks like. No, Ben. I won't talk to her, because even though Garrett is basically a stranger to her, I think she knows him better than she ever did you."

Eddie grabbed my hand and we left the house. We all piled into the vehicles after loading the last few boxes of Angela's things into the trucks. When we arrived back at Garrett- and Angela's- home, we all carried a box up the steps to deposit inside.

We helped put a few things away, but it was getting late, and I really wanted to spend some time alone with Eddie. We'd only just confessed our love and I wanted- craved- hearing those words again. I needed him as much as my next breath.

Glancing at my barkeep, my Eddie, I could see that he was thinking the same thing. His eyes had darkened and he had that eyebrow quirked. Damn, if I didn't want to just lick his whole body after seeing that. He had a way of making my heart jump and do crazy things in my chest. My stomach had become the permanent home to thousands of tiny butterflies and they'd all taken flight at the same time.

We weren't the only ones ready to take our leave. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all started talking about food. Alice and Emmett wanted to go get Chinese. Rose looked a little green around the gills at the idea. Her hand went to her stomach and her swallow was loud in the room. Eddie suggested going to Jake's restaurant and everyone thought that sounded like a good plan.

When we got there, Jake came out. "Hey guys! Long time no see! Bells, I see you're still with Eddie."

"Yeah. Hi Jake. Nice to see you too."

"No need to be sarcastic, Bells. Emmett, you're still as loud as you ever were." Jake shook hands with all the guys and accepted a kiss on the cheek from the girls. "Glad you guys stopped by."

"We should have gotten back over here a while ago," Jasper said.

"Well, I need to get back to work. And if the food sucks, it's because I'm training a new girl. She's not picking it up so well. I may have to relegate her to dishes."

We all laughed, knowing he'd make sure ours was good. We made small talk and discussed everyone's line of work. Everyone also made plans to come check out Eddie's bar. We'd finished our salads and the servers were just setting the last plate of main entrees in front of us when the bell chimed and a voice I never expected to hear again greeted me.

"Hello, Bella."

I already knew who it was. I didn't need to turn around and see the brown eyes or perfectly coiffed hair. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned slightly and said, "What do you want, Sam?"


	21. Showdown

Betas: Prettyflour and ninmesarra :) 

~C2C~

Last Chapter...

We'd finished our salads and the servers were just setting the last plate of main entrees in front of us when the bell chimed and a voice I never expected to hear again greeted me.

"Hello, Bella."

I already knew who it was. I didn't need to turn around and see the brown eyes or perfectly coiffed hair. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned slightly and said, "What do you want, Sam?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your future husband, Bella?"

My eyes widened and I choked a little bit. Surely he was kidding. He couldn't really be serious. I had to pinch myself to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep. It hurt, so I was awake. Well, damn.

"Seriously, Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Bella. I've been waiting for you to come to your senses and come back to me. It was only a matter of time, darling." His condescending tone made me want to slap him upside the head. I know I'd told myself that I didn't hate him, but I was coming close to reneging on that.

"I think that you are the one that needs to come to your senses. There is no way in hell that I would want to get back together with you. You... you stole my identity when we were together and I let you do it. I'm just now back to the person that I want to be. The person I was before you and the person that I can be proud of. I don't know if you ate something bad or if you drank something and it's making you delirious, but that's the only thing that would explain your apparent idiocy." I was seething mad. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and the splotches on my chest and neck from the effort it was taking not to lash out irrationally.

"Bella, I just... I don't know where this is coming from. Everything that I ever did was for you. What... I mean...." His face was scrunched up and his lips frowned.

"You really don't get what she's telling you? God, you're a dumb fuck," Emmett chimed in.

"Emmett, shut it. She needs to do this," Rose told him with a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Damn it Rosie, that shit hurts." One big hand rubbed at the sore spot while he glared at her.

Sam shook his head in an attempt to ignore their exchange. His features smoothed back over and he glanced around the table. "Bella, will you introduce me to your new friends?"

Pointing at Garrett, I introduced him first, "This is Angela's husband, Garrett, we're actually celebrating their nuptials tonight." My hand caressed Eddie's arm as I said, "And this is Eddie, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? That can't be right." Sam scrubbed his hand down his face, a sign of agitation.

"There's no mistake about it, pal. Bella's my girl." Eddie's eyes sparkled with mischief when he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You- take your hands off of her. She's my fiance." Sam took a step closer to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to stand with him. "Come along, Bella. It's time for us to go." His grip on my hand was tight and painful and I grimaced, jerking back. He started walking toward the door, dragging me behind him.

"Stop it, Sam. I'm not going with you. I'm not your fiance. That ended over a year ago. I'm not even the same person that lived with you."

"Don't be silly, of course you're still my Bella." He was ignoring me and pulling me farther from my group. A glance over my shoulder showed most of them sitting there dumbstruck. Eddie however had stood up and his face was magnificent with the rage that was causing him to tremble. I had to put a stop to this before a fight broke out.

Digging my heels into the floor, I managed to free my hand. "Sam! Stop it. I'm not yours. I'm not going anywhere with you. If you touch me again, I'm going to shoot you. You know that I'm an excellent marksman. I won't miss. Go home and leave me alone. Don't try to find me again. I think that the time apart has made you forget exactly who my father is. I will get a restraining order tomorrow if I need to and you can kiss your political career goodbye. I'm done with you, Sam. I have been since the day I left you." I stepped back into Eddie's embrace. "I moved on, and it's way past time that you did the same."

"You can't mean that Bella. I love you. I need you. Come home with me. I'll show you that I mean it. Just like I used to."

"I'm not going with you Sam. If you don't leave now, I'll call my dad and have you arrested for harassment. Leave."

"Sam, I know we just met and all, but if you don't do what Bella asks, and do it now, things are going to get ugly in here really fast. I'd hate for it to come to that, but the choice is yours."

"N...no, I think I'll be going. Bella, when you're ready to come back to me, you know where to find me. I miss you, you know?" Sam finished his spiel and left- none too soon for me.

"Holy crow. I didn't think he was ever gonna get the hint and leave," Alice said.

"Talk about desperate, that dude was trippin'. Hey, Bella, I'm glad you finally came to your senses and dumped the dope. You are way too good for him," Garrett said.

"Eddie is much better for me," I said, smiling up into his green eyes. "How about we get our dinner to go. I want to go home."

"Sounds like a plan to me, babe," Eddie replied, dropping a kiss to my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah- go get your freak on you two love birds," Emmett laughed.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Jasper sang, waggling his eyebrows.

I went to the kitchen to tell Jake about our change in plans and hugged him. "Come see me next time you have a day off. And bring Jane. I miss you guys."

"Sure, sure. Don't keep him waiting, Bells, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye, Jake!" I picked up our to-go boxes and rejoined Eddie. We bid farewell to the others at the table and left the restaurant.

Throwing a hand into the air with a whistle, Eddie hailed a cab. We slid into the backseat and I put the food in the back window. I turned to look at Eddie and he attacked my lips with his.

His kiss was greedy and hungry. Claiming. His tongue swept in and I was lost in the moment. My senses were completely overwhelmed by him. Spicy musk filled my nostrils, and his breath fanned over my cheek. Trailing kisses down my jaw he nibbled and sucked on my neck.

A nasal-toned voice, heavy with an accent interrupted us, "As much as I enjoy the show, I have other passengers to pick up. Unless you want to keep the meter running."

Eddie's forehead rested against mine for a heartbeat and then he was out of the car. Handing him the food, I climbed out and walked to the door. The key turned easily and we walked to the kitchen. Dinner was quiet- I don't know what he was thinking about, but I couldn't stop reliving the night before... and the morning..

My fork slid aimlessly through pasta and sauce until I sighed. Standing, I put my food in the fridge and the fork in the sink. My eyes lingered on him for a minute. Finding my voice, I said, "I'm going to... get more comfortable. Come join me when you're ready."

Racing up the stairs, I reached that bathroom and started pulling my shirt off. Warm hands grasped my waist, pulling me against a solid chest. Letting the shirt drop from my fingers, I leaned my head to the side and granted him the access his lips sought. Hot, wet kisses trailed up my neck. Turning my head, my lips met his with searing passion. I could already feel the heat pooling in my center.

I wasted in no time in shedding the rest of my clothes, watching his eyes darken with lust as he watched. Sashaying back to where he waited, I quickly pulled his shirt off. His hands unfastened his belt and the denim slid down to his ankles. Stepping free of the fabric, Eddie pulled me to the bed and lay down on it. Hands wrapping around my wrists, he pulled me over him.

Hands and fingers kneaded my breasts before he replaced one with his mouth. I couldn't help but squirm a bit; the intensity sent jolts through my body. My breath was leaving in gasps and I needed more.

More of Eddie.

Sliding back, I settled myself over him. At his nod, I slid down, loving the feel of him filling me. His hands on my hips rocked me back forth, moving us in perfect rhythm. He leaned up, sucking my nipple into his mouth while one hand traipsed its way to the spot I needed him to touch most. His fingers circled and rubbed until I couldn't hold back any longer. I shattered in his arms. He was right behind me, shouting my name for the world to hear.

Laying down on top of him, I tucked my head under his chin. A sigh of contentment ruffled my hair while he traced the line of my spine. I shivered at his touch. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Eddie. So much."

I looked up, resting my chin on my hand and smiled at him. "I made the best decision ever when I walked into your bar. Fate smiled on me that day."

"I know what you mean. You were... are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm glad you took me up on my offer of dating lessons," he teased, wiggling his brow. "Who knew it would lead to this..." He craned his neck to kiss the top of my head.

Rolling off of him, I nestled into Eddie's side. "I don't think I've ever felt so at peace."

My thoughts went back over the day. "I knew that Sam had issues, I just never realized they were that bad. I think he would have kidnapped me today if I hadn't stood up to him and had you with me."

"You're probably right. It's a little scary to think of. Maybe you should go ahead and get a restraining order. You have all of us as witnesses to his special brand of crazy."

"I think I will." Realizing that I hadn't been all day today until I came in with Eddie, I stood up and put on my robe.

"Where are you going, Beautiful?"

"I haven't grabbed my mail yet, and I don't remember if we locked the door. Did we?"

He scratched his chin in contemplation, "I don't think that we did."

"I'll be back up in just a minute. Wait up for me?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Definitely."

I giggled and hurried downstairs to scoop the mail out of the box. Shutting and locking the door, flipping the dead bolts behind me, I looked through the mail. Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk... publishing company?

My hands shook as I set the other envelopes on the table with my keys. Trembling legs carried me back up the stairs to my bedroom. Leaning against the doorjamb, I stared at it, like it might explode in my hands.

"Whatcha got?" Eddie leaned up on one elbow with a worried look on his face.

"It's a letter from a publishing company. Usually the rejected letters are single sheets of paper and very thin in the envelope. This feels different." Lifting my eyes to his, I chewed worriedly at my lower lip.

"Come here," he said, patting the bed beside him. Tripping over a shoe and Eddie's jeans, I finally made it to his side.

Pushing the envelope into his hands, I asked, "Please, will you open it for me?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes, please. Then you can read it and tell me what it says."

Slipping a finger under the flap, he ripped it open. He scanned the top paper and looked at me. "What does it say, Eddie? The suspense is killing me."

"It says they want to publish your book. For a lot of money."

Rapidly blinking, I took the papers from him and read them. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" I bounced up on my knees, and gripped his shoulders. "Do you know what this means?"

"That you're my sugar mama?"

Laughing, I agreed. I couldn't contain the squeals of excitement any longer.

I was finally going to be a published author. Relief flooded my insides and I leaned down to press kisses to Eddie's whole face. "I...can't...believe...this..." I said between kisses. Sitting up, I gushed, "I have to call someone... I have to call everyone! We need a celebration at the bar tomorrow. I don't even care that it's a weekday! Is that okay? Please, can we, Eddie?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm proud of you, babe."

I picked up my phone and fired off a mass text message telling everyone we had a celebration to attend tomorrow night. Once everyone replied that they'd be there- Alice, Rose, and Ang asking to come early and get ready here- I was able to calm down.

Eddie and I celebrated in our own way... a way that resulted in me screaming his name over and over... three different times... before falling asleep.


End file.
